Harry Oceans
by L. Oceans
Summary: Je n'en pouvais plus, je devais partir Maintenant, Harry a 17 ans, on l'appelle le Chat, il a quitté le monde de la sorcellerie et vit par luimême. Il fera 7 rencontres qui changeront sa vie.CrossO d'Oceans11
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer:** _Aucun de ces personnages ne sont à moi. L'univers de Harry Potter provient de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling (même si je suis sûre que j'aurai pu faire tout aussi bien qu'elle… Elle m'a juste devancé, lol). L'inconnu de Las Vegas (Oceans Eleven de sa version original) provient de l'imagination Lewis Milestone, mais sans Steven Soderbergh, qui a fait le remake avec Georges Clooney, je n'aurai jamais cliqué sur ce film. Le seul personnage qui est tiré de mon imagination est Seina Pia Caldwell. L'intrigue est aussi de mon cru._

**Auteur :** _L. Oceans_

**Titre :** Harry Oceans

_**Prologue : **Ces quelques lignes_

_Je n'en pouvais plus… _

_Je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester._

_Hermione, touchée par un sort inconnu, qui l'a plongé dans un coma profond, durant ma sixième année. Les fidèles de Voldemort avait fait un attaque à Pré-Au-Lard. C'était moi qu'ils visaient, c'est Hermione qui a reçu le sort, en se jetant devant moi. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais jamais autant que Ron, qui n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Pardonne-moi Ron… Pardonne-moi Hermione._

_Rémus, devenu fou à cause des doloris que lui a lancé Lucius et Peter. C'est des informations sur mon emplacement qu'ils voulaient savoir. Rémus a tenu bon, mais le prix de ces silences fut trop fort… Maintenant, il se trouve à Saint-Mangouste et ses chances de rétablissements ne sont guère meilleurs que les parents de Neville. Je suis allé le voir une fois… J'ai été incapable de le regarder en face. Je n'ai pas pu supporter de le voir ainsi et je suis parti 5 minutes plus tard. Mais il ne s'en ai jamais rendu compte, il ne me reconnaissait même plus… Pardonne-moi Rémus. _

_Ron et sa famille… Mort, dans un attaque surprise de mangemort durant l'été qui avait suivit ma sixième année. C'est moi qu'ils espéraient avoir, mais je me trouvais chez les Dursley. Malgré cela, j'aurai préféré me trouver au Terrier… Ron et sa famille auraient encore été vivant… Pardonne-moi encore Ron… Toi et toute ta famille._

_Sirius, mort durant ma cinquième année, en passant de l'autre côté du voile, pour venir me sauver. Lui, mon parrain, ma seule famille restant, la personne qui tenait à moi plus qu'à lui… _

_En y repensant, tout le monde tient plus à moi qu'à eux-mêmes et ça, je ne peux plus le supporter. Je ne veux plus voir des gens que j'aime mourrir pour moi ou risquer leur vie. En faite, je ne veux plus jamais voir quelqu'un risquer tout pour moi._

_C'est pour ça que je suis parti._

_J'ai quitté la maison des Dursley, une semaine après avoir apris la mort de la famille entière de Ron. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils se renderont compte de ma disparition… Sûrement quelques jours, quand ils s'apperceveront que je ne mange plus. _

_Mais à ce moment là, je serais loin, très loin. Je ne vous écrirais pas le lieu, je ne veux plus rien savoir du monde de la sorcellerie. Je ne veux pas qu'on me retrouve._

_Pardonnez-moi tous, mais comprennez-moi aussi._

_Harry Potter, écrit le 31 juillet 2006_

J'écris dans ces quelques lignes pour que, si quelqu'un les trouvent un jour, cette personne comprenne que mes motifs. Je ne suis pas un lâche, mais je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai mis ces feuilles dans une vieille boîte de soulier que j'ai trouvé dans une poubelle et je l'ai enterré dans un bac à sable d'un parc londonnien, en pleine nuit.

Je sais, le bac de sable n'est pas le lieu le plus sûr, mais je n'avais pas de pelle et la terre est solide. Cependant je suis certain d'avoir creusé assez profond pour que ça ne tombe pas entre les mains d'un enfant de sitôt.

J'ai pris mon balai, quelques vêtements moldus et mon album de photo qu'Hagrid m'avait donné en première année et que j'avais rempli moi aussi au cours des ans. J'ai hésité pour l'album, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser chez les Dursley. Ça aurait été comme si j'avais abandonné mes amis, alors que eux ne m'avaient jamais abandonné.

J'ai aussi voler beaucoup d'argent à mon oncle et ma tante. Je sais où ils cachent de l'argent en cas de crise. Je n'ai ressenti aucun remord pour ça.

Finalement, j'ai libéré Hedwige, pour qu'elle se trouve un meilleur maître. Comme elle ne voulait pas partir, j'ai dû l'injurier, la menacer et lui jeter des roches. Elle a dû me croire lorsque je lui criais que je la haissais, car elle a fini par s'envoler. J'ai pleuré en voyant ce petit point blanc disparaître dans la sombre nuit, mais je voulais qu'elle ait un bon maître. Avec moi, elle n'aurait pas été heureuse.

Maintenant, je peux partir, puisque je n'ai plus rien ici qui me retienne. J'enffourche mon Éclair de Feu et je m'envole, avec mon sac à dos rempli, vers une nouvelle vie…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_**Voilà pour la prologue. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Laissez-moi une p'tite review.**_

_**L. Oceans**_


	2. Dans la vie du chat

**Disclamer:** _Aucun de ces personnages ne sont à moi. L'univers de Harry Potter provient de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling (même si je suis sûre que j'aurai pu faire tout aussi bien qu'elle… Elle m'a juste devancé, lol). L'inconnu de Las Vegas (Oceans Eleven de sa version original) provient de l'imagination Lewis Milestone, mais sans Steven Soderbergh, qui a fait le remake avec Georges Clooney, je n'aurai jamais cliqué sur ce film. Le seul personnage qui est tiré de mon imagination est Seina Pia Caldwell. L'intrigue est aussi de mon cru._

**Auteur :** _L. Oceans_

**Titre :** Harry Oceans

_**Chapitre 1 :** Dans la vie du chat_

Une sonnerie désagréable et insistante résonna dans un studio, au sous-sol d'un immeuble miteux et malfamé. À taton, une main chercha le bouton pour éteindre le vacarme. Une fois la mission accompli, il sortit sa tête de sous les draps et regarda son cadran pour voir l'heure. Il dû déplacer quelques vêtements qui bloquait l'affichage de l'heure, mais le jeune homme fini par voir qu'il était _6:15_ du matin.

Le jeune homme grogna et retomba sur son oreiller. Il se retourna sur son matelas, mais le sommeil ne le rattrapa pas. C'était inutile d'insister, mais que voulez-vous, Harry était comme ça, il était obstiné, il voulait dormir, son corps le réclamait, mais son esprit était envahit par une foule de pensées, empêchant son cerveau de se reposer. Vaincu, il tira ses draps et se leva.

Malgré le fait que le soleil faisait état de sa présence depuis belle lurette, le une pièce de Harry était toujours sombre. Un imposant bloc d'appartement bloquait la lumière du soleil. Jour et nuit, il devait allumer des lampes, pour éclairer son logement.

Après s'être éclairé, Harry prépara machinalement son déjeuner et s'assit sur la chaise de métal branlante qu'il avait, et posa son assiette sur sa table usée, qui avait une patte plus courte que les trois autres. Le seul livre que Harry possédait se trouvait justement sous la courte patte de table.

D'un oeil désintéressé, il regarda son appartement. C'était une pièce qui contenait son salon, sa cuisine et sa chambre. La cuisine dans un coin, la chambre dans l'autre et le salon se trouvait dans la chambre. Le lit de Harry était un matelas, à même le sol, qui était aligné en face de la petite télévision qu'il possédait. Il s'était bricolé des étagères, qu'il avait posé au-dessus de son lit, et où trônait une radio, une lampe de chevet, divers babioles et un album de photo. Harry avait aussi une petite salle de bain modeste : lavabo avec un miroir, douche-bain et toilette.

Si on observait attentivement le logement, on verrait quelque chose d'assez étrange. Non, ce n'était pas le fait qu'Harry avait seulement deux assiettes, des ustensiles en plastiques, un seul et unique verre, mais six bols en aluminium. Non, ce n'est pas le fait que sa minuscule bibliothèque ne comportait que des revus et que son seul livre (un livre sur les chats) soit sous une patte de table. Ce n'est pas non plus le fait que l'un de ses carreaux de salle de bain cache un paquet de journaux bien étranges. Non, ce qui était vraiment étrange et contradictoire, c'était le fait que sa porte contenait au moins cinq systèmes de verrous, mais que sa seule et unique fenêtre était grande ouverte, tout le temps, 365 jours par année (366 les années bissextiles).

Si quelqu'un lui posait la question, il avait le droit à un regard sévère de la part de Harry, qui indiquait clairement à l'interrogateur de se mêler de ses affaires. Pour Harry, la réponse était personnelle et tout le monde l'ignore. Il faut dire que pour Harry, toutes les réponses le concernant sont personnelles.

Mais bon, pour en revenir à la fenêtre, la réponse est quand même simple, voir idiote ou mignonne, tout dépandant du point de vue. C'est que Harry a un amour inconditionnel pour les chats. Ça l'enrage de voir de pauvres et fragiles créatures vivre dans la rue. Chez lui, c'est comme un refuge pour tous les matous errants qui veulent un toit pour un nombre de temps indéfinie. Les chats vont et viennent comme bon leur semble et Harry a toujours de quoi les nourrir ou les abreuver.

Une fois, il a recueilli un chien errant, mais ce dernier est parti la nuit suivante et il n'est jamais revenu. Les chats, ce n'est pas pareil. Ils reviennent toujours au moins une fois et Harry les reconnaît toujours. Les plus réguliers ont le droit à un nom et les autres ont le surnoms affectueux de « grand », « petit » ou « vieux ».

Le plus régulier et celui qui n'est jamais parti de chez Harry depuis le jour où ce dernier l'a ramassé dans un caniveau, c'est Black Eye. Harry est tombé sous le charme de ce petit chat fétiche, maigrelet, sale, mais au regard fier et pétillant. Une fois propre on peut admirer son beau poils noir et blanc et ses grands yeux verts pâles, tirant sur le jaune. Harry l'a appelé Black Eye en raison de ses deux taches noires qu'il aborde sur ses yeux. Aussi car ce chat-là est aveugle. Du moins c'est ce que Harry croit et s'il n'est pas aveugle, il voit très mal. Black Eye s'oriente par le son et l'odeur, cependant, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être un chat enjoué, vif et cajoleur.

Justement, Harry sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe. Il sourit :

_-_Je sais Blackie, c'est l'heure de manger.

Harry se leva et rempli un de ses bols des restants de bacon qu'il avait mangé. Il n'avait plus de nourriture à chat et son frigo était vide.

_-_On va devoir faire l'épicerie mon vieux, fit remarquer Harry à son compagnon qui avalait goulûment son repas. Et je ferais bien d'y aller avant que la meute s'amène. Tu les fais patienter, hein?

Black Eye ne lui répondit pas, évidement. Pendant ce temps, Harry enfila un jogging noir, un t-shirt bleu marine et aplatit ses cheveux de sa main droite. Il attrapa son large blouson kaki et déverrouilla tous ses verrous et ouvrit la porte quand il tomba nez à nez avec son propriétaire.

_-_Monsieur Harry, c'est le jour du loyer, annonça le propriétaire en roulant ses « r » avec un fort accent qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à définir.

Harry soupira. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas un sou. L'homme à la peau malt le regarda d'un oeil mauvais et croisa ses bras, habitué aux excuses du jeune homme anglais.

_-_Monsieur Nagasakion, je n'ai pas d'argent maintenant, mais ce soir, vous aurez votre loyer, promis, jura Harry.

_-_Ainsi que le loyer du mois passé et de l'autre mois suivant, laissa entendre monsieur Nagasakion. Vous aurez bientôt trois mois de loyer en retard.

_-_Je sais, mais vous allez les avoir, mentit Harry. Je vais me faire payer aujourd'hui même.

Ne pouvant pas l'empêcher de sortir, monsieur Nagasakion se poussa sur le côté et laissa Harry passer. Harry alla pour sortir, mais son propriétaire le retenu pas le bras.

_-_N'oubliez pas, si je n'ai pas mon loyer, j'appelle les flics.

_-_Bonne idée, approuva Harry. Ils pourront faire un tour au deuxième étage, je crois qu'ils feraient une belle saisie.

Harry se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Une fois dehors, Harry inspira profondément, l'air plus frais et savoura la douce caresse du soleil sur sa peau déjà un peu bronzé. La menace du propriétaire ne lui faisait pas peur. La réputation du quartier et de l'immeuble où Harry vivait était si mauvaise que personne ne voulait y vivre. Monsieur Nagasakion ne pouvait se défaire d'un client, qui sont si rares. Mais le quartier et ses voisins ne dérangeaient guère le jeune Potter, qui voulait se faire oublier plus que tout.

_Bon, au travail_, pensa le jeune homme en se frottant les mains et en se dirigeant vers le centre de la ville de New York.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Au centre-ville de New York**

Harry arriva enfin à son lieu de travail. En descendant de l'autobus, il fit un rapide coup d'oeil au quartier. C'était un endroit où grouillait et s'amassait presque tous les touristes. Harry marcha un peu, observant les gens. Près d'un bar, il entendit un groupe d'allemand qui parlait et riait fort. Un sourire de vainqueur se dessina sur la bouche du jeune homme aux yeux émeraude. Comme les allemands n'ont pas la même notion de la valeur de l'argent américains, ils étaient les proies les plus faciles pour les commerçants.

Harry s'arrêta et s'adossa sur un mur non loin de la terrasse où le groupe allemand se trouvait. Lorsque les touristes européens eurent finis, ils s'en allèrent, laissant un gros pourboire, comme à leur habitude. Rapidement, avant que le serveur ne revienne, Harry fonça sur la table et empoigna la monnaie qui traînait sur la table. D'un calcule rapide, Harry estima qu'il devait y avoir au moins vingt dollars ou plus.

Restant à une bonne distance des touristes allemands, Harry ramassa quelques roches et une planche de bois qui se trouvait dans une poubelle. Il attendait le bon moment…

Enfin, le groupe dû s'arrêter à un coin de rue pour attendre la lumière verte et Harry décida de se lancer :

_-_Excusez-moi, accosta poliment Harry. Mais vous êtes européens non?

Le groupe ne semblait pas le comprendre. Normal, ils ne parlaient pas anglais, sauf un qui semblait se débrouiller. Il devint donc le traducteur :

_-_Eum… Yes, were européens. Allemands, précisa-t-il avec un fort accent qui rendait le dialogue difficile.

_-_C'est bien, poursuivit le jeune brun. J'ai pour vous un souvenir extraordinaire, dont vous ne pouvez vous passez. Tous vos amis en seront jaloux.

L'homme qui comprenait l'anglais semblait intéressé et traduisit à ses amis. Eux aussi devinrent excités.

_-_Quel produit être, demanda l'allemand.

_-_Mon frère travaille pour la ville de New York.

_-_Ahh, New York, s'écria le groupe comme si c'était la plus belle ville.

_-_Et lors de l'attentat du 11 septembre 2001, il a dû nettoyer le World Trade Center des décombres.

_-_World Trade Center, s'écria une des femmes du groupe.

Harry dû se retenir de ne pas sourire. L'affaire était dans le sac :

_-_Ceci sont des morceaux des décombres des tours, que mon frère m'a fait venir personnellement.

Impressionné, l'homme traduisit et Harry venait de conclure son affaire. Tous le groupe voulait un morceaux des tours. Mais il n'y avait pas assez de roches pour tous le monde, donc les enchères montèrent et ce fut le plus offrant qui eut le dernier morceau. Saluant et remerciant Harry, le groupe le quitta, alors que Harry les saluait de grand signe de la main. Lorsque que le groupe de touriste disparu de sa vue, il poussa un cri de joie et entama une petite danse de joie, s'attirant quelques regards suspicieux, mais Harry s'en fichait.

Il venait de se faire 145$ pour dix vulgaires roches trouvées par terre. Sept roches à 10$, une à 15$ et deux à 30$. Et il avait ramassé 27$ de pourboire tout à l'heure. Alors en moins d'une heure, il venait de se faire 172$. Si tout les journées pouvaient être aussi bénéfiques.

Enfin, Harry décida de se relancer. Mais c'était trop tôt et les foules n'étaient pas denses… Trop risqué, il décida d'attendre un peu… Il choisit d'aller faire son épicerie pour tuer le temps. Justement, de l'autre côté de la rue. Harry attendit que la circulation devienne moins dangereuse et traversa la rue, évitant un taxi qui ne l'avait pas vu et qui manqua de l'écraser. Enfin, il pénétra et se dirigea vers l'endroit qui comptait vraiment : la nourriture pour chats!

En jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs au commis, Harry cachait des boîtes de pâtées pour chats au thon, saumon, boeuf, poulet, alouette! dans les poches intérieurs de son blouson. L'habit avait beau être laid, mais il était utile. Il pu, en tout, entasser dix boîtes. Harry devait aussi penser un peu à lui. Il bifurqua dans une autre rangée et chipa quelques pommes, oranges, patates et autres fruits ou légumes pas trop gros. Cependant, rendu au lait, oeufs et viande, il ne pouvait pas cacher ces aliments.

Le brun se résolut donc à payer les deux pintes de laits, la boîte d'oeufs et le steak haché le moins cher. Cela lui coûta, en tout, 37, 28$.

Il était rendu à 134, 72$…

C'était mauvais… Par chance, la foula s'était remplie et la sonnerie du retour au travail résonnait dans la tête de Harry. Il marcha dans la foule, heurtant les gens, les accrochant délibérément et, s'il le pouvait, subtilisait les portefeuilles des gens qui ne les cachaient pas assez.

À 1h30, Harry avait volé 13 portefeuilles, 173, 96$, 15 cartes de crédits, 10 permis de conduire différents, 5 cartes d'appels et 12 cartes de guichets. Il n'y avait aucun doute, la journée avait été bonne pour Harry.

Maintenant, il jugea qu'il avait assez travaillé et retourna chez lui. De toute façon, l'air piquant, avec l'arrière senteur d'essence usé, lui donnait mal à la tête.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Devant l'immeuble**

Lorsqu'il fut en face du bloc appartement, Harry s'enfonça dans la ruelle voisine de l'immeuble. S'il passait par la porte d'entrée, monsieur Nagasakion allait l'interpeller et Harry ne voulait pas dire adieu à ses 308,68$.

Une fois en face de sa fenêtre toujours ouverte, Harry s'y engouffra avec grâce et agilité. Voilà une autre raison de pourquoi Harry laissait toujours sa fenêtre ouverte. Cela lui permettait d'éviter le propriétaire les jours de payes.

_-_Bonsoir Black Eye, salua Harry en caressant la tête de son chant aveugle. Je vois qu'il y a du monde d'arrivé pour le brunch, remarqua-t-il en comptant une dizaine d'autres matous.

Il reconnu certains d'entre eux, mais ils y avaient deux ou trois nouveaux. Tout en servant la nourriture, il salua les chats qui attendaient avec impatience leur repas du jour.

_-_Bonjour Rupin, dit-il en servant un bol rempli de pâté au thon à un chat noir avec des taches roux. Je vois que tu t'es amené un ami, réalisa-t-il en voyant un autre matou gris partager la patée.

Il servit un autre bol et c'était toujours le même refrain. Même si aucun des chats ne lui répondaient, parler lui faisait du bien:

_-_Salut Jenny, tu as l'air en pleine forme. Tiens, Ronny, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Je croyais que tu avais trouvé un autre fournisseur, taquina Harry en voyant le gros chat orange avec un cicatrice sur l'oeil et sur le museau.

_-_Merrillon, heureux de te voir. Tiens, du saumon de première qualité.

Et lorsqu'il eut servi tout le monde, il apporta un bol de pâté à Black Eye et s'assit à côté de lui, pour ne pas qu'un autre matou ne vienne lui chipper son repas. Avec son handicap, Harry devait veiller sur lui, pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir.

_-_Bon, je vais aller porter l'argent dans le coffre-fort, lorsqu'il vu que Black Eye avait fini son brunch. Je vais servir à boire après.

Le coffre-fort de Harry se trouvait derrière le carreau branlant de sa salle de bain. Il avait creusé dans le mur, pour faire un assez grand espace pour y entass. Son argent et certains journaux. Mais en entrant dans la salle de bain, il marcha sur un journal…

Harry prit l'exemplaire et s'apperçu qu'il s'agissait de celui d'il y a deux jours, en voyant la date. Une large sourire sincère apparu sur ses lèvres et il retourna dans la salle principal, en cherchant la personne qui avait apporté le journal. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la voir.

Effectivement, elle était là, sur le lit d'Harry :

_-_Hedwig, s'exclama le brun avec joie.

La chouette blanche vola sur son épaule et lui tira affectueusement une de ses mèches noires. Harry la caressa tendrement, enlevant la poussière du long voyage de son amie.

_-_Hedwig, ma belle, le voyage s'est bien passé?

La chouette roucoula. Le voyage s'était bien passé.

_-_Tu dois avoir faim? Viens, j'ai acheté du steak haché.

Malgré le fait que Harry ait voulu couper tout lien avec le monde des sorciers (il avait même enterré sa baguette avec sa lettre d'adieu, cependant, quelques fois, il le regrettait un peu), il y avait certaines choses dont il n'avait pû se défaire. Hedwig fut la première. Harry n'a jamais su comment elle l'avait retrouvé, mais bon, elle l'avait fait, traversant tout l'océan pacifique. Le brun n'a pas eu le coeur à la renvoyer une autre fois. Et comme Hedwig n'avait rien a faire, Harry lui avait demandé d'aller chipper un ou deux journaux en Angleterre. Tel maître, tel animal de compagnie, comme il dit.

_-_Tiens, mange, insista Harry en tendant un peu de viande haché à sa chouette.

Cette dernière avala tout d'un coup et lappa quelques gorgées d'eau que Harry lui tendit dans un bol.

_-_Désolé, ma belle, s'excusa Harry en déposant Hedwig sur la table. Mais je dois retourner au boulot. Sinon, comment je vais nourrir tout ces petits estomacs sur pattes. Occupes-toi bien d'eux, demanda Harry en plaçant une chaise sour la fenêtre pour y monter et sortir.

_-_Mais s'il y en a un qui fait du trouble, qu'il embête Black Eye ou qu'il essaye de te manger, tu le fous dehors, d'accord?

Hedwig émit un cri aïgu et secoua ses ailes. Harry la salua, ainsi que ses amis félins et s'en alla. Il n'était pas inquiet. Les chats habitués n'étaient pas des troubles-fêtes.

_Bon, au boulot_, se dit Harry encore une fois.

Mais l'ancien sorcier, le Survivant-Qui-Fut, le célèbre Harry Potter, était loin de se douter que ce coup-ci allait être un coup qui changerait le reste de ses jours….

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Voilà, un autre chapitre de fini. Je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action et Harry n'a toujours pas rencontré Danny Oceans, mais c'est à venir, tout cela au prochain épisode, foi de L. Oceans_

_Bisous et à bientôt! L. Oceans_

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

OWLIE WOOD : Je sais, j'y suis pas allée de main forte, mais il fallait que Harry n'ait plus d'attache et pour les biens faits de l'histoire, il le fallait. Tu verras plus tard. Et j'espère que tu aimeras cette fic. Bienvenue et merci de me lire!

SPIRIT.W.W : L'histoire se situe à l'été, entre sa sixième et sa septième. Il a 17 ans et pour l'année, c'est que dans les livres, je n'ai pas trouvé de date et merci pour l'info. À la prochaine.

TAKOMA : Merci et j,espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Merci aussi pour la review.

LILYNETTE : Non, ce n'est pas son nouveau nom de famille, c'est juste pour faire le lien entre Harry Potter et Oceans Eleven. Quoique… Qui sait, tu viens peut être d'ouvrir une nouvelle voie à cette histoire. En tout cas, j'espère te revoir bientôt dans ma boîte aux lettres.


	3. Vol raté

**Disclamer:** _Aucun de ces personnages ne sont à moi. L'univers de Harry Potter provient de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling (même si je suis sûre que j'aurai pu faire tout aussi bien qu'elle… Elle m'a juste devancé, lol). L'inconnu de Las Vegas (Oceans Eleven de sa version original) provient de l'imagination Lewis Milestone, mais sans Steven Soderbergh, qui a fait le remake avec Georges Clooney, je n'aurai jamais cliqué sur ce film. Le seul personnage qui est tiré de mon imagination est Seina Pia Caldwell. L'intrigue est aussi de mon cru._

**Auteur :** _L. Oceans_

**Titre :** Harry Oceans

_**Chapitre 2 : **Vol raté_

Harry descendit à une station de métro qui donnait sur Times Square. Il était 19h15 et les rues étaient en pleines activités et remplies de gens… De gens et de pigeons, mais pas des pigeons comme les oiseaux.

Mais bon, avant, il devait s'occuper du festin de ses petits amis félins. Mais sur Times Square, les magasins d'alimentation étaient plutôt rares.

Harry se maudit mentalement d'avoir choisit cet endroit. Son istinct de voleur des rues avait pris le dessus sur son bon sens.

_-Je vais devoir travailler avant_, décida Harry.

Harry vola une dizaine de portes-feuilles, mais tous étaient sans gros montant. Il décida de se rabattre sur une bonne vieille méthode des rues : Les cartes!

Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans quelques rues secondaires et entra dans un bar craseux : « Le dernier souffle ».

Harry l'avait rebaptisé « La dernière bouffée d'air fraîche », car l'odeur, à l'intérieur de se bar était désagréable. Mais bon, c'était le seul bar oùle patron l'acceptait.

_- _Bonne-moi une bière, commanda Harry en s'assoyant sur sur un des tabouret.

_- _Tu sais que c'est illégal de donner des consommations à des mineurs, fit savoir le bareman.

_- _Depuis quand il se passe des choses légales dans ce bar, Jim, demanda Harry sans détour.

Avec un sourire de défaitisme, Jim donna une bière à Harry ainsi qu'un verre que Harry refusa poliement. Les verres de ce bar n'étaient jamais propres et dieu sait quelles bouches s'étaient rafraîchies sur ces verres-là.

_-_ Alors, y'a de l'action, demanda Harry en avalant quelques gorgées.

_- _Dans le coin là-bas, désigna le patron du menton. Mais ils sont des pros, petit. Fais attention à ton fric, parce que eux, ne sont pas du genre à faire de cadeaux. Tu connais Hack?

_- _Hack? Hack, Hack… tenta de se souvenir Harry. J'ai déjà joué contre ce type?

_-_ Non, Hack As de pique, précisa le bareman.

_- _L'as de pique! Bien sûr que j'ai entendu parler de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé?

_- _Il s'est fait plumé comme un débutant, raconta l'homme d'âge mûr. Faut faire attention, ils se mettent en bande pour t'attaquer, si tu deviens trop menaçant.

_-_ Et bien heureusement que je ne suis pas menaçant Jim, déclara Harry en se levant et en déposant un billet de dix dollars sur la table. Garde la monnaie. Pour la bière et l'information, précisa Harry en voyant que Jim allait lui remettre sa monnaie.

En le remerciant d'un signe de tête, Jim déposa le dix dans le poche avant de son tablier qui avait dû être blanc avant, car maintenant, il est rendu tout sale. Harry, quand à lui, se dirigea vers les joueurs de cartes.

_-_ J'peux me joindre à vous, demanda Harry en finissant sa bouteille.

Les quatre joueurs se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, en voyant Harry. Même si Harry sentait ses joues lui brûler et qu'il avait une sérieuse envie de montrer de quoi il était vraiment capable, son visage resta de marbre et stoïque. Il attendit, patiement, que les quatre hommes aient fini de rire.

_-_ T'es encore là, remarqua l'un des joueurs.

_- _Je veux jouer, répéta Harry d'une voix calme et posé.

_- _T'es pas de notre calibre, déclara un autre joueurs en distribuant les cartes.

_-_ Dites plutôt que vous avez peur de vous faire lessiver par un gamin de 17 ans, leur fit savoir Harry.

Harry attendit et espéra que la vieille ruse de l'orgueil allait fonctionner… Ça semblait marcher, quand :

_-_ Cette vieille arnaque-là ne marche pas avec nous, déclara enfin le plus imposant des quatre joueurs.

_- _Moi j'aimerai bien voir ça, s'écria un homme qui s'avança vers le groupe.

C'était un homme qui semblait dans la quarantaine, avec les cheveux grissonant et le visage marqué de traits malicieux. Il portait un trois pièces classe, mais sans cravate.

_- _Laisse tomber Danny, riposta le plus imposant. Ce morveux n'a rien à faire ici.

_- _Moi qui croyait que tu ne refusais jamais de l'argent facilement gagné, Karl, rappela le dénommé Danny.

Karl considéra Harry sous un nouvel oeil et fit un signe à un de ses accolytes de mettre une nouvelle chaise. Harry lança un regard à l'inconnu prénommé Danny qui était venu se mêler de ses affaires. D'habitude, il n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, mais bon, Harry allait faire une exception pour cette fois-ci.

_-_ Poker 5 cartes, pas de frimes, deux piges et une mise de départ de 20$. T'as tout compris ou tu veux des explications, demanda sarcastiquement Karl en redistribuant les cartes.

_- _Oui, j'ai une question : c'est un genre que tu te donnes ou tu es vraiment un imbécile où les muscles remplacent la cervelle, demanda Harry en prenant ses cartes.

Il y eut un silence dans le bar. Un tel silence qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Tout le monde observait la réaction de Karl, sauf Harry, qui observait son jeu. Ce fut le sifflement de Danny qui brisa ce silence et l'atmosphère tendu du bar :

_-_ Il a du cran ce petit, remarqua Danny en souriant.

_-_ Un peu trop à mon goût, marmonna Karl en prenant son jeu.

_-_ Il fera moins le malin quand il ira pleurer dans les jupes de sa maman parce qu'il a perdu tout son argent de poche, rigola un amis de Karl. Je mets 25$

_-_ Je suis, misa Karl.

_-_ Moi aussi.

Harry ne répondit pas à l'insulte. Avec Malfoy, il en avait subit tellement que maintenant, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Dans son jeu, il avait une paire de huit. Harry jeta ses trois autres cartes inutiles. Il misa et jeta ses trois cartes.

_- _J'en veux trois, déclara-t-il.

Lorsque tout le monde eut jetés leurs cartes, Harry reçu ses trois nouvelles cartes. Aucune n'étaient bonnes, mais il regretta d'avoir jeté sa dame de coeur, car il avait une dame de trèfle entre les mains.

_-_ Je mise 30$, lança l'homme à la droite de Harry.

Je te suis, déclara Karl.

_-_ Moi aussi, suivit l'homme à la gauche de Harry.

Harry jeta les 30$ sur le jeu, montrant qu'il suivait la mise. Danny se pencha près de son oreille et chuchota si bas que personne d'autre apart Harry ne l'entendit :

_-_ Tes cartes sont nulles, tu n'aurais pas dû suivre, chuchota Danny.

_- _Laissez-moi tranquille, marmonna Harry. Trois cartes, demanda de nouveau Harry en jetant ses trois autres cartes inutiles.

Karl et ses deux amis rigolèrent, devinant que Harry n'avait pas un bon jeu. Il lui passa les trois cartes et Harry resta de marbre.

_- _Je mise trente autres dollars, déclara l'homme à la droite de Harry.

_- _Je te relance de 20$, augmenta Karl.

_-_ Je suis la mise, annonça l'homme à la gauche de Harry.

_- _Je suis la mise et relance de 5$, dit finalement Harry en mettant 55$ sur la table.

_-_ Hummm, trop cher pour moi, dit l'homme à sa droite. Je me couche.

_- _Moi je dis que tu bluffes, supposa Karl. Je relance de 10$.

_-_ Je suis, Karl, déclara le joueur à gauche de Harry.

_- _Je suis, termina Harry en jeta l'argent sur table. Montre ton jeu.

D'un air victorieux, Karl montra son jeu. Il avait trois as. Son ami, grogna de frustration, en jetant son jeu sans l'avoir montré. Karl tourna son regard vers Harry. Tranquillement, l'ex-Survivant déposant son jeu et Karl manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque :

_-_ Full house par les huit, déclara tranquillement Harry en montrant ses trois huit et sa paire de valet. Je gagne la mise.

Ça faisait un jolie montant, mais Karl n'allait le laisser filer aussi facilement. Il posa sa main sur le butin :

_-_ Tu as triché, s'écria Karl.

_-_ Non, répondit tranquillement Harry.

_- _J'appuies ses dires, commenta Danny. Il a eu beaucoup de chance dans la dernière pige.

_- _Trop de chance, marmonna le joueur à la droite de Harry.

Harry posa sa main, à son tour sur le butin, et déclara calmement :

_-_ J'ai gagné honnêtement ce jeu, dit-il en pesant sur le mot « honnêtement ». Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez baissez votre garde, parce que vous ne me considériez pas à votre hauteur.

Avec un reniflement de mépris, Karl lâcha la mise et laissa Harry s'en aller avec les 425$. Harry mit l'argent dans ses poches et s'en allant en saluant ses adversaires d'un signe de la tête. Ces derniers se contentèrent de grogner et de le regarder quitter le bar. Soudain, Karl lança :

_-_ Hé p'tit. C,est quoi ton nom?

Harry se retourna calmement et fixa intensément Karl.

_-_ Mon nom ne regarde que moi, déclara finalement Harry avant de sortir du bar.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Harry se dirigeait vers la station de métro, pour se rendre dans un endroit où il pourrait acheter de la nourriture pour ses amis… Bon, d'accord, voler et acheter. Il faisait moitié-moité lorsqu'il se faisait tard. C'était plus sécuritaire, car les commerçants devenaient méfiant le soir. Tout allait bien quand quelqu'un l'interpella :

_- _P'tit, attends-moi.

Harry ne se retourna pas, croyant que le _p'tit_ était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il dû se retourner. C'était encore cet homme, ce Danny…

_- _Hé petit, dis donc, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir autant de cran et de stoïsité dans une partie de poker, avoua-t-il en reprenant son souffle, car il avait couru.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se demandait plutôt si _stoïsité_ était un mot du dictionnaire. Finalement, il tourna les talons et continua son chemin, tandis que Danny reprennait toujours son souffle.

_-_ Hé gamin, où vas-tu, demanda Danny.

_- _Loin de vous, répliqua Harry sans lui adresser un regard.

Il se contenta de serrer, au fond de sa poche, le porte-feuille de cet homme.

_-_ Minute! Toi, p'tit, attends un peu, s'exclama Danny. Sale môme, tu m'as piqué mon porte-feuille!

Oups, il était pris. Harry se mit à courrir, cherchant à le distancer et à trouver une ruelle sombre. Cependant, pour un homme de son âge, il était drôlement en forme. Il commençait à le rattraper.

Jouant le tout pour le tout, Harry bifurqua dans un ruelle. Il se retourna pour voir si ce Danny le suivait, mais il aurait mieux fait de regarder devant lui, car il trébucha et tomba violement sur le sol.

Ensuite, ce fut le noir totale…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Que va-t-il arriver à notre Ryry-chou? Est-ce qu'il aura un gros bobo qui le défigurera? C'est ce que l'on verra au prochain chapitre :_ **_Oceans 7_**

**RéPoNsE AuX ReViEwS :**

ONARLUCA (alias ARTE.MIS) : Malheureusement non, se ne sera pas un yaoi. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais bon… Ça pourrait devenir une éventualité… Mais pas pour cette fic, sorry, best luck next time. J'espère juste que cela ne t'empêchera de lire ma fic ou de l'aimer. Le destin nous le dira, lol. À la prochaine toi aussi.

GEMINIZ : Merci et moi j'ai hâte de te revoir.

HISOKA : Ouais, le coup du WTC était vraiment cool. Harry est très rusé (circonstences obliges). Mais tu vois, il y en aura d'autres coups ainsi. Harry n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et il n'a peur de rien. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, j'ai hâte de te revoir.

SPIRIT.W.W : Moi aussi j'adore les chats. Je trouve qu'on mets trop l'accent sur les chiens (sûrement à cause Sirius… si Sirius avait un animagus de chat, ça aurait été plus populaire, lol), alors Harry aime les chats… Mais aussi pour une autre raison. Tu le verras bientôt! À la prochaine.


	4. Oceans 7

**Disclamer:** _Aucun de ces personnages ne sont à moi. L'univers de Harry Potter provient de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling (même si je suis sûre que j'aurai pu faire tout aussi bien qu'elle… Elle m'a juste devancé, lol). L'inconnu de Las Vegas (Oceans Eleven de sa version original) provient de l'imagination Lewis Milestone, mais sans Steven Soderbergh, qui a fait le remake avec Georges Clooney, je n'aurai jamais cliqué sur ce film. Le seul personnage qui est tiré de mon imagination est Seina Pia Caldwell. L'intrigue est aussi de mon cru._

**Auteur :** _L. Oceans_

**Titre :** Harry Oceans

_**Chapitre 3 : **Oceans 7_

_Jouant le tout pour le tout, Harry bifurqua dans un ruelle. Il se retourna pour voir si ce Danny le suivait, mais il aurait mieux fait de regarder devant lui, car il trébucha et tomba violement sur le sol._

_Ensuite, ce fut le noir totale…_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_-_ Il semble bien jeune, déclara une voix.

_-_ Comment il se nomme?

_-_ J'en sais rien, répondit une voix que Harry connaissait. Il n'a jamais voulu le dire.

Harry sentit qu'on lui fouillait dans les poche. Depuis quelques minutes, il avait repris conscience, mais s'obstinait à garder les yeux fermés. Il voulait évaluer ses adversaires, car ils en étaient. Ils lui avaient ligoté les mains derrière son dos à une chaise.

_-_ _Shinkoku suru mono ga arimasu ka ?_ (Rien à déclarer?), demanda un homme en japonais.

_-_ Apart le fait qu'il détient, exactement, 11 portefeuilles et la mise de la partie de poker? Non, y'a rien à déclarer, répondit la voix d'une autre homme.

_-_ Est-ce qu'un l'uns d'eux lui appartient, demanda la voix de Danny que Harry avait reconnu..

_-_ Humm… Si celui-ci lui appartient, il a un très bon anti-ride. Ce n'est pas celui-là, je ne croit pas qu'il ait trente-trois ans. Ce n'est pas une femme, il n'est pas roux, encore une femme, ce portefeuille-là n'a pas de cartes… Il n'a pas de percings et de tatouage sur le cou, encore une vieille femme, un blond, un arabe et, finalement, il ne se nomme pas Daniel Oceans.

Harry sentit le mouvement d'un homme qui arrache un objet dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il les écoutait et Harry devina qu'il y avait au moins cinq personnes différentes, dont un asiatique et ce Daniel Oceans. Et à les entendre, ils ne semblaient pas dangeureux… Mais lui aussi ne semblait pas dangeureux. Prudence était un mot-clé.

_-_ _To wa Chiisai ka?_ (Et en ce qui concerne le petit?), demanda le japonais.

_-_ J'en sais rien Yen, avoua Danny. On va attendre que le petit ce réveille et on verra.

_-_ En tout cas, on peut dire que ce petit a de l'avenir, fit remarquer quelqu'un. Pour voler le grand Danny Oceans.

_-_ Ça va Rusty, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Harry sourit discrètement, mais Yen le remarqua.

_-_ _Chiisai_ (le petit), déclara Yen.

Il y eut un silence, que Harry ne comprenait pas, mais il ne bougea pas. Du monis, il essayait. Il sentit les personnes de la pièce bouger et former un cercle autour de lui. Ils avaient découvert qu'il n'était pas inconscient, alors Harry ne trouvait plus l'intérêt de simuler. Tranquillement, il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête.

En face de lui, se tenait 6 personnes. Danny, un grand homme aux cheveux blonds très courts et un autre homme, plus jeune, aux cheveux bruns courts avec des lunettes. Il y avait, aussi, un japonais, le prénommé Yen, et deux noirs. L'un était svelte et avait les cheveux courts et l'autre était assez bedonnant et avait une petit coupe afro.

_-_ Tu écoutes depuis combien de temps, demanda l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

_-_ Assez pour savoir que vous ne semblez des imbéciles, répondit sèchement Harry.

_- _Qui tu traites d'imbécile, s'emporta le noir bedonnant. Tu dis ça parce que je suis un black! Raciste!

Non, je dis ça parce que vous êtes des imbéciles, répliqua Harry.

Danny et Rusty étouffèrent un ricanement.

_-_ T'as raison Danny ce petit a vraiment le sens de la répartie.

_- _Ouais, c'est un gros chien qui aboit plus qu'il ne mord, sourit Danny en ébourrifant les cheveux noirs de Harry.

Semblant moins méfiants, mais toujours sur leurs gardes, le groupe retourna s'assoir là où il était avant. Seul Danny et Rusty n'avaient pas bougé. Harry, lui, ruminait. La manière dont il était traité le dérangeait et l'énervait au plus haut point. Ces gars-là le traitait comme un gamin.

_-_ Comment tu t'appelles, demanda le noir svelte.

_-_ C'est pas d'vos ognions, marmonna Harry.

_-_ Mais ça pourrait devenir les ognions de la police, fit remarquer Danny. Ecoute petit…

_-_ Cessez de m'appeller petit, réclama Harry les joues en feux.

_-_ Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle?

_- _Ne m'appellez pas.

Danny conceda et continua :

_-_ Bon, alors écoute, aucun de nous n'a envie de fricoter avec la police, mais tu es mineur et tes parents doivent être très inquiet et ne seraient sûrement pas très content de te voir voler des portefeuilles et se tenir dans des bars comme tout à l'heure.

_-_ Mes parents s'en fichent, répondit Harry. Ils sont morts.

_- _Tes tuteurs alors, relança Danny après un petit moment de malaise.

Harry éclata de rire. Le groupe le dévisageait comme s'il était pris d'une crise de folie.

_- _Ils se moquent de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, déclara l'ex-Survivant lorsqu'il eut retrouver son sérieux. Le fait que je sois parti a dû être le plus beau jour de leur vie. Maintenant, détachez-moi et laissez-moi partir! ordonna Harry

_-_ Pas avant d'avoir ton nom, annonça le blond.

Harry garda le silence. Il regardait intensément ses souliers bon marché.

_-_ Pourquoi mon nom vous importe-t-il autant?

_- _Pourquoi ton anonymat t'importe-t-il autant, répliqua le brun.

_-_ C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, expliqua froidement Harry en fixant intensément le brun avec un de ses regards à vous geler sur place.

Un malaise s'installa dans le repère. Harry n'avait pas vraiment observer le lieu, mais là, il l'évalua avec attention. Ça ressemblait au sous-sol d'une ancienne usine abandonnée. Des chaînes pendoullaient au plafond, des machineries occupaient une partie de l'espace, des chaises, des tables de travaille, des outils, bref un vrai fouilli. Cependant, Harry remarqua une porte, qui ne tenait presque à rien, qui donnait sur une petite pièce de repos. Il avait déduit l'utilité de la pièce en voyant un lit de camp.

_- _Écoute, on peux faire un marché, proposa Danny. On te dis nos noms et tu me dis le tien.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais Danny dû comprendre ça pour un oui, car il se présenta, ainsi que ses acolytes :

_-_ Je suis Daniel Oceans, voici mon ami Rusty, dit-il en montrant le blond du doigt. Lui c'est Linus, Roscoe, Frank et Yen, présenta Danny en démontrant le brun, le noir svelte, l'autre bedonnant et le japonais.

_-_ Alors la rumeur est vrai, déclara Harry. Les « Oceans » sont bien à New York.

_-_ Je vois qu'on est connu, déclara Roscoe en souriant.

_-_ Juste te dire petit, l'avertit Frank. Je suis Frank, je suis indépendant! Si on a pris le nom de Danny c'est qu'il est un blanc et moi un black. Un nègre ne peut pas avoir son nom en gros titre, parce que les blancs, les grands boss, sont des racistes.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Michael Jackson, demanda Linus.

_-_ Lui ça ne compte pas, il est devenu blanc parce qu'il savait qu'un black ne pouvait pas réussir et...

_-_ La ferme Frank, lui dit Rusty avec un large sourire.

Harry eut un sourire diabolique et les yeux pétillants :

_- _Vous êtes venus dérober le diamant de Napoléon, qui se trouve au MET, non? supposa Harry en haussant un sourcil.

_- _Peut être, répondit simplement Danny en l'observant intensément. Pourquoi?

_-_ Pour savoir.

_-_ Ce n'est pas de tes ognions, déclara Roscoe.

_- _Mais ça pourrait devenir ceux de la police, annonça Harry en répétant les mêmes paroles que Danny lui avaient dit plus tôt. Maintenant que je connais vos noms…

_- _Il bluffe, coupa Rusty.

_-_ Ou peut être pas, ajouta Linus. On devrait s'assurer qu'il ne parle pas.

_-_ J'lui couperai bien la langue à ce jeune blanc-bec, annonça Frank. Ou lui faire des yeux-aux-beurre-noirs

Cependant, Harry ne broncha pas, nullement intimidé par cette menace.

_-_ Tout doux Frank. Et arrête tes jeux de mots avec le blanc et le noir, soupira Rusty en s'assoyant sur une chaise en face de Harry. Écoute petit, on ne te fera pas de mal, si tu ne dis rien.

_- _Laissez-moi partir dans ce cas, ordonna Harry. Et je veux ravoir les portefeuilles et l'argent.

Les cinq regardèrent Danny, qui concéda et détâche Harry. Linus lui remit son butin, excepté pour le portefeuille de Danny, et Harry s'en alla, par la porte qu'il avait remarqué il y a quelques minutes.

Lorsque le porte claque, Danny observa ses acolytes.

_- _Ça s'est bien passé, lâcha-t-il avec la plus grande sincérité et le plus réel sérieux du monde. Linus, à toit de jouer.

_-_ Si Seina appelle, j'ai mon portable, déclara seulement Linus en s'en allant.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Durant tout le trajet, Harry se sentait observé, sentiment qu'il détestait. Il avait l'impression d'être une gazelle qui sait que la lionne rôde dans les parages, sans la voir. Souvent il s'est retourné, mais jamais il n'avait vu son poursuivant. Harry avait une petit idée sur le ou la personne qui pourrait le suivre, mais bon… Depuis qu'il est à New York, il s'était fait plusieurs ennemis. Si seulement il ne faisait pas aussi noir, Harry aurait pû mieux distinguer les formes et peut être apercevoir celui qu'il le suit… Si vraiment quelqu'un le suit…

En effet, quelqu'un le suivait. C'était nul autre que Linus Cardwall. Avec le temps, il avait pris de l'assurance et de la dextérité. Danny et Rusty lui faisait de plus en plus confiance, même s'ils se défendaient en disant qu'ils lui avaient toujours fait confiance.

Au début, Linus avait eu peur de se faire démasquer par le garçon, mais après quelques minutes, il avait remarqué que ce jeune avait un étrange tic. À chaque fois qu'il allait pour se retourner, il passait sa main devant son visage et se retournait. De dos, c'était tout ce que Linus pouvait voir. Surtout qu'il faisait noir. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris ses lunettes.

Enfin, Harry arriva chez lui. Comme d'habitude, il passa par la fenêtre qu'il laissait ouverte et non par la porte. Il voyait déjà son propriétaire en train de l'attendre de pied ferme en face de la porte d'entrée. Cette image fit rire Harry. Peut être devrait-il lui remettre l'argent du loyer… Après tout, il avait assez d'argent pour tout rembourser…

Le brun secoua sa tête, chassant ainsi cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, acheter de la nourriture pour ses amis lui coûtait une fortune.

En entrant chez lui, Harry eut un flash et se tapa le front avec son poing, en se maudissant : Il avait oublié la nourriture pour les chats.

À peine l'eut-il réalisé, que des dizaines de miaulements se firent entendre dans le studio et des chats, suppliant, venaient lui frôler les jambes, espérant leur repas.

_-_ Désolé les gars, mais j'ai oublié.

En flattant que;ques chats pour se faire pardonner, il regarda l'heure… 1h34 du matin… Aucun dépanneur du coin n'étaient ouverts à cette heure et ceux qui étaient ouverts ne se laissaient pas voler aussi facilement. La dernière fois, Harry s'était fait coller par un commis pour ne pas qu'il puisse voler. Ce fut chose réussite, Harry est revenu les mains vides.

_-_ Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa de nouveau Harry. Si vous attendez quelques minutes encore, vous aller être servit, promit-il en cherchant dans les penflets qui jonchaient le sol de l'entrée.

Harry ne lisait jamais les annonces ou les courriers qu'il recevait par la poste, sauf, quand il était pris d'une parresse aïgu et que l'envie de sortir pour manger lui semblait trop dure.

Enfin, Harry dénicha une brochure d'un restaurant chinois pas trop cher et ouvert 24 heure sur 24.

_- _Du chinois ça vous dis? demanda Harry en composant le numéro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après que l'ex-Survivant ait passé sa commande monstre, il attendit, en caressant Black Eye, qui se reposait sur ses genoux. Hedwig était partie voler un peu, pour se dégourdir les ailes. Les autres chats, eux, dormaient sur le sol ou sur le lit de Harry. Ce dernier eut un brève pensée pour les puces, mais s'en ficha. Cet appartement contenait sûrement des puces bien avant son arrivée.

Et les matous, qui ne pouvaient attendre plus longtemps, vidaient des bols d'eau ou fixaient intenséement la porte, comme s'ils avaient deviné que leur repas passerait cette porte.

Enfin, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, on sonna à la porte et Harry bondit sur ses pieds, faisant tomber Black Eye sur le sol. Ce dernier cracha dans le vide.

_-_ Excuse-moi vieux, mais moi aussi j'ai faim, déclara Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il attrapa une liasse de billets sur sa table et déverouilla sa porte. À ses pieds, les chats étaient devenus impatients et fébriles.

_-_ Minute, leurs ordonna Harry. Vous aurez tous à manger.

Finalement, il ouvrit la porte. Le livreur portait une casquette noire, qui lui couvrait le haut de son visage. Harry le déchargea un peu de ses paquets et lui demanda combien tout cela coûtait.

_-_ 105$ pour la bouffe, 15$ pour la course, pourboire au choix et ton nom, déclara le livreur en relevant un peu sa casquette.

Harry fut figé un instant, le temps qu'il réalise. C'était ce type, l'ami de Danny, ce Linus!

Harry eut le réflexe de fermer sa porte, mais Linus fut le plus rapide, en mettant son pied entre la porte et le cadre, empêchant la porte de se fermer. Harry recula, et trébucha sur un des chats. Il s'effondra sur le sol et, heureusement, ne heurta aucun autre chat.

Pendant ce temps, Linus entra dans le studio de Harry, ferma la porte et la barra. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry, se découvra, posa sa casquette, les paquets de nourriture fumantes et attendit qu'il se relève.

Les joues rouges par la colère et la honte de s'être fait berné comme un débutant, Harry se releva, fixant Linus de ses yeux verts étincellants. Le même regard que Linus avait reçu lorsque Harry était leur ''prisonnier". Ce même regard froid et dénudé de touts bons sentiments. Ce regard qui vous fige sur place...

_-_ Sors de chez moi, ordonna calmement Harry en se maîtrisant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

_-_ Non, répondit simplement son aîné.

_- _C'est une infraction, donc si je te blesse, je serai dans mon droit, lui fit savoir Harry.

Même s'il n'avait plus de baguette et décidé de ne plus se servir de magie, cela n'empêchait pas Harry de savoir faire de la magie sans baguette. Il s'était entraîné, au cas où, cependant, lors de ses essais, cela c'était plutôt terminé en désastre. Et, parfois, lorsqu'il subissait une puissante émotion, sa magie opérait sans son contrôle, comme lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il ne connaissait pas Poudlard et le monde des sorciers.

En ce moment, il sentait cette puissante émotion. Ce Linus venait de rentrer dans son monde, son jardin secret. Ses amis félins l'avaient sentit, car la plupart avaient filé par la fenêtre et d'autres s'étaient cachés. Et si Linus avait prêté plus d'attention, il aurait pu remarquer que la chaise et la table de Harry tremblaient d'une drôle de façon.

_- _Je veux juste savoir ton nom, assura Linus. Après je fiche le camp.

_- _Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant? Laissez-moi tranquille et sortez de chez moi. Et de ma vie, par la même occasion, s'écria Harry.

_- _Parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres, répondit Linus sur le même ton que Harry.

Harry fut coupé court. Toute son agressivité s'était évaporée et il retrouvait progressivement son calme:

_-_ Parce que quoi?

_-_ Danny avait raison, tu es spécial, répéta autrement Linus en fixant Harry avec une drôle de lueur qui ressemblait à de l'admiration. Il nous a tout raconté sur ta partie de poker et comment tu l'avais volé. Sais-tu qu'il n'y a que trois personnes au monde qui aient pou voler quelque chose à Daniel Oceans, dont toi.

Harry haussa les épaules, en faisant semblant de ne pas être impressionné, ce qui n'était pas le cas. La réputation de Danny Oceans lui était raconté, dans un quelconque bar et c'était impressionnant. Chez les crimminels, qui ne connaissait pas Danny Oceans?

_-_ Qui sont les deux autres, demanda Harry en tentant de paraître indifférent.

_- _Terry Denedic et moi(_1_). Et je sais que si quelqu'un vole Danny, il a _50_pourcentde chance de le regretter, parce qu'il va lui mener la vie dure. L'autre _50_pourcentfinit par travailler pour lui.

_-_ Ces statistiques sont nulles, fit remarquer Harry. Vous n'êtes que deux!

_- _Je sais, mais mes données ne se fausses pas.

_- _Et si je faussais tes données, lâcha l'ex-Survivant.

_-_ Tu ne les fausseras pas, déclara Linus. J'espère juste que tu ne feras pas partir du premier 50 pourcent,le Chat.

Harry se figea de nouveau.

_-_ Comment tu m'as appelé, demanda Harry même s'il l'avait très bien entendu.

Linus sourit. Il venait de marquer une victoire.

_- _Le Chat, répéta-t-il. C'est bien ton nom, ou plutôt ton surnom, n'est-ce pas?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il demanda :

_- _Comment tu l'as deviné?

_-_ Le fait que tu ais près d'une dizaine de chats dans ton appart m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

Harry eut un maigre sourire, qui ressemblait à un sourire d'excuse.

_- _C'est vrai que c'est pas mal visible… Mais il y a plusieurs voleurs qui portent ce surnom…

Une silence s'installa et Linus le brisa :

_- _Tu sais que je connais sa réputation? On dit du « Chat » que c'est un voleur des rues. Dépanneurs, touristes, épiceries, restaurants, et j'en passe, rien ne lui résiste. C'est un petit voleur ordinaire, sans histoire, comme plusieurs autres crimminels de New York. Mais LE Chat, celui dont tout le monde parle et se questionne a quelque chose d'étrange, qui le distingue de tout les autres! Celui de disparaître mystérieusement.

Linus fit une pause, pour voir si Harry avait une quelquconque réaction, mais non. Il demeurait stoïque. Danny avait raison, ce gosse fichait la frousse avec ce visage et ce regard.

_-_ J'ai entendu une de ses histoires. Il venait de dérober la caisse d'un dépanneur du coin. Près de 600$. Le propriétaire l'a pourchassé, car il s'était rendu compte que son arme n'était qu'une branche de bois. Ils ont courru environ 5 minutes, quand le Chat a tourné dans une ruelle. Un cul-de-sac. Le commis le croyait coincé, mais il n'a jamais pu retrouvé le type. Il a pourtant ratissé la ruelle de fond en comble. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, aucune bouche d'égoût, aucune échelle de secours, bref, rien pour qu'il n'ait pu fuir. Tout ce que ce pauvre commis trouva, ce fut un chat noir. Rien d'autre.

Harry n'écoutait Linus que d'une oreille distante. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce cambriolage. C'était à ses débuts, quand il était imprudent. Mais maintenant, c'était chose du passé, il faisait attention… Il n'a plus eu recours à…

Une sonnerie de téléphone coupa les pensées de Harry. Linus maudissait son portable et sous le regard neutre de Harry, il décrocha.

_- _Allô?… Seina, mais qu'est-ce que tu… Non je… Écoute je… Vas-tu me laissez parler, s'exclama Linus. Je… Oui je sais… Dis-lui que je ne peux pas, je suis occupé… Fais-le donc toi! Qui? Mais… Oh ça va, je m'en charge. Oui, oui, c'est ça, du pain de blé entier brun. Mouais, toi aussi. À demain!

Linus raccrocha et Harry le regarda avec un certain amusement.

_- _Ta petite amie, demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

_- _Pire, grimaça Linus. Ma petite soeur,dit-il en gardant toujours sa grimace. La numéro 7 de la nouvelle équipe de Danny Oceans.

_- _Nouvelle équipe?

Linus poussa un soupire.

_- _Tu sauras petit, que parfois, l'équipe parfaite ne dure pas toujours. Il y a des contraites qu'on ne peut pas empêcher…

_-_ Ne m'appele pas petit, répéta Harry.

_-_ Je sais, mais le Chat fait trop professionnel.

_-_ Alors appele-moi James, décida Harry.

Linus lui sourit :

_-_ Comment pourra-t-on avoir ton vrai nom?

_-_ Il faudrait faire quelque chose d'impossible, répondit Harry avec un sourire franc.

Linus continua de sourire. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une gomme à mâcher. Il en lança une à Harry et en mit une dans sa bouche. Tout en mastiquant, il réfléchit, en observant Harry.

_-_ Après tout, déclara finalement Linus, James, c'est mieux que rien. Et qui sait, c'est peut être ton vrai nom.

L'aîné se dirigea vers la porte et la déverouilla, tout en disant à Harry :

_-_ Tu sais, je le pensais sérieusement, quand je te disais que je n'aimerai pas que tu fasses parti du premier 50 pourcent. T'es un gars bien et qui a du talent.

_- _Merci, répondit simplement Harry.

Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Linus était le contact humain le plus long qu'il ait eut depuis son départ de l'Angleterre. Il réalisa aussi qu'il tutoyait Linus depuis tout à l'heure…

_- _Et pendant que j'y pense, puis qu'on parle de sérieux, se souvint Linus en traversant la porte. Tu me dois vraiment 120$ plus un gros pourboire pour la commande que je t'ai payé.

_- _Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire, remarqua Harry.

_-_ Comment voulais-tu, sinon, que je puisse entré chez toi? À bientôt, salua-t-il en disparaîssant.

_- _Qui te dis qu'on se reverra, cria Harry pour être sûr que Linus l'entend.

_-_ C'est obligé, statistiquement, déclara la voix lointain de l'homme qui avait battu le record du contact humain avec Harry cette année.

Harry sourit et alla fermer la porte. Pendant que la discussion prenait une allure plus pacifique, plusieurs matous étaient sortis de leur cachette, ne pouvant résister à l'agréable odeur de met chinois qui s'échappait des boîtes. Les paquets qu'Harry avait échappé s'étaient ouverts et ses amis se régalaient.

_-_ Génial, soupira Harry. Ça sentira pendant une semaine. Bon, ben, à table… Ou au sol, pour vous, ricana Harry en se servant dans un paquet que Linus avait posé sur la table.

Il s'assit et réfléchit aux propos de ce dernier… Peut être avait-il raison… Peut être pouvait-il faire partit du groupe de Danny Oceans. Ou peut être devenir son ennemi… Non, se mettre à dos un type comme Danny n'était pas très intelligence… C'était carrément imbécile et suicidaire. Tout en songeant, il remarqua que Linus avait oublié sa casquette.

En même temps, il sentit un chat lui frôler les jambes. C'était Black Eye.

_- _Tiens voilà vieux, lui dit Harry en lui donnant un peu de sa nourriture. J'ai oublié de te servir. Je sais pas ce que j'ai, ce soir, mais je suis vraiment ailleurs.

Harry posa de nouveau ses yeux sur la casquette noire…

_-_ C'est peut être un signe mon p'tit Blackie Eyesi…

Malheureusement, son ami ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, trop occupé à manger les bouts de viandes qu'Harry lui donnait. Peu importe, Harry avait déjà décidé, demain, il irai rapporter la casquette à Linus. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Ouf, un autre chapitre de fini. Alors, vous avez aimé? Détesté? Vous n'en êtes pas sûr? Il vous faut un autre chapitre pour y voir plus clair? Liassez-moi une review pour que je puisse le savoir. _

_Bisous_

_L.Oceans_

_() Terry Denedic a volé Tess à Danny et pour Linus, voir, dans l'inconnu de Las Vegas 1, le moment où Danny recrute Linus._

_RéPoNsE AuX ReViEwS :_

**Marikili68 :** Non, Harry ne prendra pas la place de Matt Damon (J'aime trop Linus). Disons qu'ils s'entraideront et Harry aura sa propre utilitée. Danny ne s'est pas intéressé à lui pour rien.

**Onarluca :** Ben au moins, j'ai comblé une de tes deux options, lol. Et je te conseille fortement de regarder le film Oceans Eleven. J'ai adoré le premier, mais le deuxième m'a vraiment déçue. Mais bon, il est amusant quand même, mais il n'arrive pas à la cheville du premier. Et merci pour tes compliments. À bientôt.

**Spirit.w.w :** Tu ne te trompes pas, mais chhuuut. Il faut pas le dire, lol. As-tu aimé ce chapitre?

**Hisoka :** Oui, disons que dans une autre vie, Ryry devait être un ganster. Il s'est bien adapté, lol. Merci pour la review et à la prochaine(en espérant aussi que tu as aimé ce chapitre)

**Chleom :** Je trouvais l'idée marrante, un voleur volé. Mais bon, Harry a au moins gardé une de ses vieilles valeurs : Tout le monde est égaux. Il vole tout le monde, lol. Pour le surnom, et bien tu le devineras ou tu le découvriras plus tard. Je suis muette sur ces sujets-là. C'est bizarre non?

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves :** Ouf, on peut dire que ton nom n'est pas simple à écrire, lol. Original, mais long. Et pour la suite, j'aurai pu la mettre plus tôt (ne me tue pas pitié. Pitié, sinon tu ne sauras jamais la suite. Oui, c'est du chantage, mais je m'en fiche), mais mon ordi a eu une problème et ça a été long et… Et je vais passer les détails. En tout cas, je vais aller faire un p'tit tour sur tes fics, pour voir. Tu me verras peut être… Non, sûrement. Ciao.

**Jaja :** J'espère que ma suite ne te décevras pas. Et pour la folie, je crois que tu y as déjà sombré. Donne-moi ton numéro de chambre et le nom de ton asile, je vais t''nvoyer des fleurs, non, je rigole. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine.

**Tristane Gilles :** Pour me dire ça, tu peux me déranger n'importe quand, lol. Et pour les jours d'envoi, et bien, puisqu'on est en période d'examen et que j'ai un boulot, c'est très irrégulier, mais j'essaye, le plus possible, de mettre un nouveau chapitre à chaque 2 semaines, max. Je vais aussi vite que je peux.


	5. Note Importante

**Note Importante :**

**Ceci ne concerne pas l'arrête de la fic _Harry Oceans_, rassurez-vous, mais plutôt l'annonce d'une nouvelle fic. Pourquoi l'annoncer? Parce que c'est dans une catégorie peu lu et écrite.**

**Voyez-vous, en plus d'aimer _Oceans Eleven_ et _Harry Potter_, j'adore la télésérie _Perdus (Lost_ en anglais et les _Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Beaudelaire_. Or, j'ai vérifié et je suis la deuxième à publier une fic dans la catégorie _Perdus_, dans _TV Show_ et je serais la troisième dans les _Orphelins Beaudelaire_. **

**Alors pour remplir la catégorie _Perdus_, je la publierai là et j'aimerai vraiment que vous alliez y faire un tour. J'espère aussi influencer certains auteurs qui désireraient faire des fics avec ces deux catégories, car elles sont peu exploitées, mais rempli de potentiel. **

**Alors, fan de _Perdus_ et des _Orphelins Beaudelaire_, ou tout simplement ceux qui aime ma fic _Harry Oceans_ et qui voudrait en lire une autre de moi _(ça m'étonnerai pour les fans de la dernière catégorie, parce que je ne crois pas être assez bonne, mais bon)_, cette note est pour vous!**

**Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil, s'il vous plaît, et dites-moi si cette fic aurait un avenir.**

_**Affectueusement, L.Oceans.**_


	6. apprivoiser un chat sauvage

**Disclamer:** _Aucun de ces personnages ne sont à moi. L'univers de Harry Potter provient de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling (même si je suis sûre que j'aurai pu faire tout aussi bien qu'elle… Elle m'a juste devancé, lol). L'inconnu de Las Vegas (Oceans Eleven de sa version original) provient de l'imagination Lewis Milestone, mais sans Steven Soderbergh, qui a fait le remake avec Georges Clooney, je n'aurai jamais cliqué sur ce film. Le seul personnage qui est tiré de mon imagination est Seina Pia Caldwell. L'intrigue est aussi de mon cru._

**Auteur :** _L. Oceans_

**Titre :** Harry Oceans

**_Chapitre 4 :_** _Apprivoiser un chat sauvage_

_Harry se trouvait dans une route de campagne. Il faisait noir et la nue était masquée par d'imposant nuages noirs. Dans la nuit sombre, il voyait une maison où s'échappait de la lumière des fenêtres. Il s'en approcha et entendit des rires dans son dos. Il n'était pas seul et, sans même avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ces gens, il savait qu'il les connaissait bien._

_Par une des fenêtres, il vit une famille, autour d'un bon repas fumant. Il y avait un homme et une femme, qu'il connaissait sans les connaître à la fois, et il y avait quatre enfants, dont un bébé dans sa chaise haute. À voir les chaudrons se laver et s'essuyer tout seul, Harry devina qu'il était en face d'une famille de sorcier. _

_Il sentit un drôle d'émotion, désagréable pour lui, mais aussi agréable, comme s'il était deux personnes à la fois. Il défonça la porte et il entendit des cris. Le père de la famille le vit et Harry lu dans son visage de la peur. Il ordonna à sa femme et à ses enfants d'aller se cacher et empoigna sa baguette. Le bras de Harry se leva et il prononça le sort fatal. La femme cria le nom de son mari et les enfants celui de leur père. Derrière Harry, on riait fort et il vit des hommes cagoulés agripper la femme et ses quatre enfants. _

_- Femme, clama la voix de Harry qui n'était pas la sienne. Choisis l'enfant que tu veux laisser vivre. Tu n'as le droit qu'à un seul._

_Une partie de Harry se délectait de voir la femme supplier, pleurer, implorer, ne pouvant choisir. Les enfants regardaient leur mère, apeurés, priant pour leur survie. _

_- Si tu ne choisis pas, continua-t-il, je les tue tous._

_Pour appuyer ses dires, il tua une jeune fillette blonde, aux grands yeux bleus et aux joues couvèrent par ses larmes. La mère hurla son désespoir et ses frères et sœurs aussi. Elle ne pouvait choisir et Harry tua tous ses enfants, sous ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le bébé. La femme pleurait toujours et Harry se sentait las. Il tua le bébé et la femme, fatigué d'entendre ses cris persistants. _

À des kilomètres de là, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps mouillé par la sueur et secoué de spasmes. Sa cicatrice lui était douloureuse et il se rendit compte que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues.

Il était toujours dans un second état, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de poilu sur son dos nu. Peu à peu, il reprit contact avec la réalité, en se répétant qu'il était à New York, dans son appartement.

Plus calme et sa respiration devenue plus régulière, il ferma les yeux et attendit que son cœur cesse de battre la chamade. Il venait encore d'avoir une vision de Voldemort. Peu importe la distance, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le ramenait à son passé.

Lorsqu'il ressentit quelque chose de chaud et poilu le frôler, Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Black Eye. Il lui caressa la tête et regarda l'heure… 13h48! Il avait complètement passé tout droit. Lui qui voulait aller à la recherche des « Oceans » avant midi…

Mais quelque chose d'autre le frappa… Il y avait environ six heures de décalages entre New York et l'Angleterre… Donc, ce qu'il venait de voir, dans son rêve, venait sans doute tout juste de se produire… Il devait être… quoi, environ 19h50 là-bas… Il venait d'assister au massacre d'une famille… Il devait savoir qui.

_- _Hedwige, ma belle, appela Harry en se rendant sur le perchoir de cette dernière qui était le dossier de sa chaise. Je sais que tu viens tout juste d'arriver, mais tu dois retourner en Angleterre, et me chiper un journal d'aujourd'hui. Penses-tu y arriver?

Comme si Harry l'avait piqué dans son orgueil, Hedwige ébouriffa ses plumes et s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry la regarda s'envoler, le cœur toujours gros, comme à chacun de ses voyages. Mais il dû se reconnecter et vite, car, maintenant, il devait retrouver ce Danny et sa bande… Par où commencer…

_- _Bon, une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ils ne vivent pas ici, déclara Harry à haute voix car cela l'aidait à voir plus clair. Ça serait trop compliquer, juste pour faire un vol, n'est-ce pas Blackie.

Black Eye ne lui répondit pas, évidemment, mais fixait Harry, comme s'il le comprenait. Pendant ce temps, Harry servait les restants de mets chinois de la veille.

_-_ Donc, ils ont dû louer des chambres dans un hôtel… Pas un hôtel miteux, car avec le fric qu'ils doivent avoir, ils peuvent sûrement s'en payer un 5 étoiles… Mais si la police les recherche et connaissant leur réputation, ils savent que c'est le premier endroit que les flics chercheront… Alors… Alors…Alors s'ils ont dû prendre un hôtel, il ont dû en prendre un 3 étoiles et demi ou un 4 étoiles, devina Harry. Et lequel est le plus proche… Il y a le Sesons Grett et le Jolly Blue… Bon ben mon p'tit Blackie, je sens que le 4-1-1 va nous servir.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Dans une chambre du septième étage de l'hôtel Jolly Blue, dormait Danny Oceans. En faite, il cessa de dormir quand des petits coups sur sa porte se firent entendre. Danny se réveilla, mais ne se leva pas. Ce n'était pas Rusty, Linus, Yen, Frank, Roscoe ou Seina, ils avaient les clés de sa chambre…

Mais les coups ne cessèrent pas et, las de se faire déranger, Danny finit par se lever et alla ouvrit la porte. Il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme, trempé de la tête au pied, qu'il reconnu comme étant :

_- _James, s'exclama Danny incertain.

Un silence s'installa.

_-_ Je peux rentrer, demanda HarryJames.

_-_ Bien sûr, accepta Danny en se tassant sur le côté. Comment m'as-tu retrouvé?

_-_ Quelques appels au 4-1-1, un ticket de métro et une vingtaine de coins de rues, répondit Harry en dégoulinant sur le plancher.

Danny hocha la tête et se prit le menton avec sa main. Ce petit était rusé… Mystérieux, énervant, mais rusé et habile. Danny posa ses yeux sur les empreintes que JamesHarry avait fait

sur son tapis gris.

_-_ Où es-tu passé pour avoir l'air d'être entré dans une laveuse et que tu as manqué le rendez-vous pour la sécheuse, taquina Danny.

Harry eut un maigre sourire :

_-_ Dehors il pleut des cordes, révéla Harry. Vous êtes aveugle ou vous dormiez encore?

_-_ Je dormais encore, avoua-t-il.

_-_ Il est 14:50, remarqua Harry.

_-_ Tu m'as réveillé et il n'est même pas encore 15h. Tu te prends pour qui, fit semblant de s'énerver Danny.

Un autre silence s'installa…

_-_ Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements, conseilla Danny. Il y a une sécheuse dans la chambre et un peignoir dans ma chambre. Fais comme chez toi. Je vais commander le petit déjeuner… Ou plutôt le dîner. Veux-tu quelque chose en particulier?

_- _N'importe quoi, lança Harry en entrant dans la chambre de Danny.

Après que Danny a passé la commande, Harry ressortit de la chambre, dans une robe de chambre blanche, avec son linge mouillé dans les mains. Il la tendit à Danny, qui lui, les prit et les jeta dans la sécheuse.

_-_ Ça va prendre au moins une trentaine de minutes, annonça-t-il.

_-_ Pour les vêtements ou la bouffe, demanda Harry.

_-_ Les deux.

Un autre silence s'installa. Ils n'étaient pas forts pour partir la discussion. Ce fut lorsque d'autres coups retentirent sur la porte que Danny alla répondre. C'était la bande « Oceans ».

_- _Danny, Danny, soupira Rusty en voyant Harry en peignoir. Tu sais ce que je penses de la pédophilie.

_- _La ferme Rusty, c'est lui qui est venu tout seul. Il nous a retrouvé, déclara le « coupable ».

_-_ Pourquoi, demanda Frank.

_-_ Ça, je l'ignore, avoua le leader.

Tous se retournèrent vers Harry.

_-_ Je voulais remettre la casquette que Linus avait oublié chez moi hier.

_- _Oh, c'est donc lui James, demanda une voix féminine derrière le groupe.

Une jeune fille brune, dont ses longs cheveux étaient retenus par une queue de cheval, s'avança, bousculant les gars, et se posta devant Harry. Ses grands yeux bruns fixèrent les yeux verts de Harry.

_-_ Tu sais que tu es pas mal mignon, déclara-t-elle.

_- _Merci, répondit Harry légèrement gêné mais qui ne le laissa pas paraître.

_-_ Mais ne te fais pas d'idée, l'avertit Seina de son index. Tu n'es pas du tout mon type.

_-_ Seina, soupira Linus. Fous-lui la paix à ce pauvre gosse. Tu vas encore en traumatiser un autre.

Seina leva les yeux au plafond et alla s'asseoir dans un canapé, comme si elle était chez elle. Cette fille-là avait du front et du culot tout le tour de la tête. Enfin, Harry bougea et alla porter à Linus sa fameuse casquette.

_-_ J'espère que t'es pas allergique au chat, fit remarquer Harry en lui tendant ladite casquette.

_-_ Si j'ai survécu à ton apparte, je ne crois pas, répondit-il en prenant son dû.

_-_ Alors c'est vrai, tu es le chat, déclara Roscoe.

_-_ Un des chats, il y en a plusieurs à New York, corrigea Harry qui voulait garder son anonymat.

Rusty l'étudiait de la tête aux pieds. Ce petit était maigre, il semblait souple, il était rusé, obstiné, débrouillard et avait ce petit quelque chose dont Danny parlait. Il était parfait.

_-_ Tu n'es pas ici juste pour cette casquette, avoue-le donc, déclara le blond.

_-_ C'est exact, je crois que vous avez besoin de moi et ça ne me dérange pas, révéla Harry en haussant les épaules.

_-_ Oh, Oh, ricana Frank. T'es pas mal prétentieux pour un gamin de ton âge.

_-_ Je ne suis pas prétentieux, je suis observateur, fit savoir Harry. Vous ne vous donneriez pas autant de mal si je ne vous intéressais pas. Si je suis ici, en fin de compte, c'est parce que vous l'aviez voulu. Vous vous êtes arrangés pour que Linus oublie sa casquette. Vous vouliez voir si j'étais assez rusé et malin pour vous retrouver, ce que j'ai fait, avec brio. Alors cessez de faire comme si le fait que j'étais ici tienne du miracle.

Un silence s'installa.

_-_ En plus d'être rusé, malin et beau, il est intelligent en plus, fit remarquer Seina à haute voix avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Je l'adore Danny, on l'adopte?

_- _C'est pas un chien Seina, répondit Danny.

_-_ Je sais, c'est le chat, répliqua-t-elle.

Harry croisa son regard et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

_- _On va y réfléchir, dit finalement Danny.

_-_ Quand vous aurez fini, vous savez où j'habite, répondit Harry.

Un bip se fit entendre.

_- _Mes vêtements sont secs, alors je peux y aller, continua Harry en se dirigeant vers la sécheuse.

Il les prit, alla dans la salle de bain et se rhabilla en vitesse. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il donna le peignoir à Danny.

_-_ Merci pour tout et à bientôt.

Puis, il sortit de la chambre, accompagné par Linus.

_-_ Pourquoi as-tu dis oui, demanda l'aîné qui venait de refermer la porte.

_- _Je ne voulais pas fausser tes statistiques, répondit simplement Harry en lui serrant la main. À bientôt.

Harry s'éloigna un peu.

_-_ Hey, James!

_- _Quoi Linus?

_- _Je veux bien te « prêter » ma montre jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, mais si elle me reviens dans un sale état ou si tu ne me la rend pas, tu le payeras très cher, l'avertit-il.

Harry regarda son butin fraîchement dérobé et sourit. Il se retourna et adressa à son futur collège un sourire de tombeur :

_- _C'est statistiquement prouvé?

_-_ Tu serais le premier, avoua Linus.

_-_ Alors disons que c'est une sorte d'assurance ou une raison pour notre prochaine rencontre, décida simplement Harry en tournant le coin du couloir pour se rendre aux ascenseurs.

Linus sourit et entra de nouveau dans la chambre de Danny.

_-_ Alors, il te l'a prise, demanda Roscoe.

_- _Évidemment!

_- _Parfait, alors tout se passe comme prévu, déclara Danny. Passons à la prochaine étape.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Alors, vous avez aimé? D'après vous, quelle est la prochaine étape? Que va-t-il arrivé? Ben vous le saurez juste au prochaine chapitre._

_Et en passant, pour ceux qui aime « Beaudelaire au milieu de nulle part », il y a aussi un nouveau chapitre._

_Amusez-vous bien_

_L.Oceans_

_- xxxxxx - Bisous_

RéPoNsE AuX ReViEwS :

WILAM : Merci pour tes commentaires, ils sont vraiment gentils. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et la réponse à ton p.s. est oui, mais ne l'ébruite pas, s'il te plait. Je dois garder un certain suspense, même si je crois que tout le monde le sais, lol.

WHITANGEL : Merci pour ta fic, elle est très apprécié et n'hésite pas à poser des questions, ça me fait plaisir et je vais essayer de répondre à celle que je peux. Pour la première question : oui, mais dans très longtemps. Harry a un gros secret et ce n'est pas un secret facile à cacher. Le monde des sorciers le cherche encore tu sais, même si la plupart le croit mort. Et pour la deuxième question, moi-même je ne le sais pas encore. Il y a des éléments qui me viennent au fur et à mesure. Des fois, l'histoire prend une tournure que je ne m'attendais pas. C'est un peu la magie de l'écriture, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et au plaisir de te revoir bientôt.

LUNAMOON : Merci, que te dire de plus. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que quelqu'un aime notre fic. Fais-moi savoir si ce chapitre t'a plu. À bientôt.

HISOKA : T'en fais pas, je vais continuer et moi aussi j'aime bien Linus. C'est presque mon personnage préféré (ils sont tous bons, donc je n'ai pas vraiment de perso préféré, lol). J'espère te voir bientôt. À la prochaine.

MARIKILI68 : Merci! C'est très gentil de ta part, ta review me touche beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. À bientôt!

SEVERAFAN : J'essaye d'aller le plus vite que je peux, mais parfois j'ai des blocages. Que veux-tu, je suis humaine, c'est plate, mais c'est comme ça. Mais je fais ce que je peux et si jamais tu décroche et bien je vais finir ma fic et quand se sera faite, je te l'enverrai au complet et là, t'auras aucune raison de décrocher, lol.

UNDERPHOENIX : Merci!

CHLEOM : Si par caractéristique, tu parles de loup-garou, non, mais si tu parles d'animagus, oui. Je ne t'en dis pas plus. À bientôt!

BLACK-SUN: Merci et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. À la prochaine!

FINGOLFIN: Non, tout d'abord, Danny n'est pas un sorcier, même si parfois on pourrait croire que ses vols sont des vrais tours de magie. Mais oui, il finira par l'apprendre, mais pas des meilleurs façon. Tu le découvrira à travers les chapitres. À bientôt!

BRUNO-PIER: Merci pour ta fic, en faite, mon défis, à moi, c'est de faire des mixtes étranges, ça donne du challenge. Et pour répondre à ta question : Harry étais trop loin de Linus pour lui voler quelque chose. Mais il s'est rattrapé dans ce chapitre, comme tu as pu le voir. À la prochaine.

DZSPOAR : Bien sûr, Harry ne se débarrassera pas de son passé aussi facilement, et Voldemort fait parti de son passé. Il deviendra un dilemme pour lui, vers la fin. Tu verras, je ne t'en dis pas plus.

SUPPY : Comme je l'ai écrit en haut, à DzSpoAr, Harry ne se débarrassera pas de son passé. Alors, évidemment, le monde des sorciers reviendra. Et toi, reviendras-tu? Lol.

ELAUR : Et bien loue les films si tu en as l'occasion, ils sont bien bons. Et merci pour ta review. À la prochaine!

SPIRIT.W.W: Si je peux t'aider, alors je le fait avec plaisir. Super L.Oceans à ton service. Tel Superman, je m'élance vers les personnes en détresse et les divertit. Mission accompli, j'espère, donc je dois repartir, pour préparer une suite, si jamais tu es encore en détresse. À la prochaine!

NOUKY84: Je suis bien contente de combler tes trois petits points et j'espère que tu réussiras ton BAC. Je te souhaite bonne chance et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

BUNNY ANOUSHKA KALIKA: Merci, merci, ta review est vraiment gentille, je suis contente que tu aimes, mais moi aussi j'ai une question. C'est quoi la mague that is question?

THEBESTMAN: Merci et voici la suite.

ONARLUCA: Crois-moi, elle dura encore et encore, pendant une bonne dizaine de chapitre… Je vais essayer, du moins, lol. Merci d'avoir reviewer.

ARESSE: Merci et pour la concordances des temps, que veux-tu, il fallait que je modifie un peu le temps pour que ma fic soit possible. Mais je ne crois pas tuer la magie de l'histoire en le faisant.

SURIMIGIRL: Wow, je suis dans les favoris de quelqu'un, c'est cool. Et si tu aimes Harry en petit escroc, attends de la voir en grand escroc. À bientôt.


	7. Une formation imprévue

**Disclamer:** _Aucun de ces personnages ne sont à moi. L'univers de Harry Potter provient de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling (même si je suis sûre que j'aurai pu faire tout aussi bien qu'elle… Elle m'a juste devancé, lol). L'inconnu de Las Vegas (Oceans Eleven de sa version original) provient de l'imagination Lewis Milestone, mais sans Steven Soderbergh, qui a fait le remake avec Georges Clooney, je n'aurai jamais cliqué sur ce film. Le seul personnage qui est tiré de mon imagination est Seina Pia Caldwell. L'intrigue est aussi de mon cru._

**Auteur :** _L. Oceans_

**Titre :** Harry Oceans

_**Chapitre 5 :**La formation imprévue_

Harry dormait tranquillement dans son lit, malgré la chaleur cuisante du New York. Il n'y avait pas un son, excepté celui des automobiles et rien d'anormal. Mais ce fut un simple bruit qui transforma définitivement la vie assez paisible de Harry.

_« Toc, toc, toc »_

Harry se réveilla brusquement et attendit quelques instants, pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu quelqu'un cogner à sa porte. Une nouvelle fois, il entendit des coups.

_-_ Tu n'aurais pas commandé de la bouffe sans ma permission, rigola Harry à Black Eye tout en s'habillant.

Sans un bruit, Harry s'avança jusqu'à la porte et observa l'intrus qui le dérangeait, par l'œil de sa porte. C'était son propriétaire… Mais il semblait assez mal à l'aise. Soupçonneux, Harry se coucha sur le sol et observa, par la craque sous la porte, et remarqua d'autres ombres. Cela sentait les flics à plein nez.

_- _Merde, jura Harry. Bon ben Blackie, je vais devoir filer quelques instants, prévint-il en se rendant dans sa salle de bain.

Harry ensorcela la brique qui cachait tous ses secrets, afin que ces poulets ne puissent pas les trouver. Ensuite, il sortit par sa fenêtre. Mais dès qu'il fut sortit, il dû se cacher derrière un amas de poubelles. Les flics l'attendaient aussi au bout de la ruelle. Là, Harry était pris au piège. Mais comment?

Harry ferma les yeux, serra les poings et les dents. Il allait encore avoir recours à la magie… Non… Il ne pouvait pas… C'était trop risqué, quoi que…

Mais il n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir, car la police venait d'enfoncer la porte de son studio. En moins de deux, un policier le repéra et Harry prit la fuite, par réflexe, mais il fut stoppé bien vite.

Moins d'une demi-douzaine de policiers l'agrippèrent et le maîtrisèrent. Parmis tout les bruits, les confusions et les questionnements, Harry réussit à entendre ceci :

_- _Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour vols, usurpations, immigration illégale et escroqueries. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence et si vous n'avez pas d'avocats, l'état vous en fournira un…

Puis, pour Harry, ce fut comme s'il eut un court-circuit dans son cerveau. Il ne se souvint pas d'être entré dans l'auto de police, d'avoir traversé la moitié de la ville et d'être entré dans le centre de police. Tout ce qu'il pensait, c'était : « _Qui s'occupera d'Hedwig quand elle reviendra… Comprendra-t-elle? Et Black Eye? Qui le nourrira… Seul, il mourra… Hedwig, Black Eye…_ »

Lorsque enfin Harry reprit conscience avec le vrai monde, il était maintenant assis dans une petite salle aux quatre murs d'un gris-vert, avec une caméra de surveillance. Mais cette caméra, Harry ne la remarqua pas. Il était seul, quand un policier entra avec un dossier, un crayon et un magnétophone.

_-_ Bonjour monsieur, salua le policier aussi respectueusement qu'un policier le faisait avec un criminel. Monsieur comment?

_- _C'est pas de vos affaires, répondit Harry. Enlevez-moi ces menottes.

_-_ Pas avant de savoir votre nom. Vous n'êtes dans aucun fichier, votre propriétaire ne connaît pas votre nom complet ou votreorigine… C'est bien étrange qu'il ait accepté de vous hébergerd'ailleurs…

_-_ Parce que j'avais du fric, ricana Harry. Vérifiez les étages au-dessus du mien, il accepte n'importe qui en autant qu'il a du fric.

Le policier le regarda avec étonnement, mais se raviva.

_-_ Hem… Et bien, mon cher, un certain Linus Caldwell a porté plainte parce que vous auriez volé sa montre, expliqua l'officier.

_- _Quoi!

Harry ne pouvait pas le croire… Ce Linus était vraiment un minable de la pire espèce! Lui et toute sa bande!

_- _Il nous aurait aussi révélé que vous seriez le Chat…

_-_ Un des chats, corrigea Harry. Il y en a plusieurs, mais savez-vous qui est ce Linus, demanda Harry décidé de remettre la monnaie de la pièce à ce dernier. Il est l'un des _Oceans Eleven_, annonça-t-il. Il est…

_-_ Un citoyen respectable, termina le policier. Nous l'avons fiché, car, ici, de la dénonciation entre criminel est fréquente, mais il est un honnête comptable pour une firme respectable, révéla-t-il.

Harry était abasourdit et figé. Il secoua la tête et reprit avec plus d'ardeur que jamais :

_-_ Mais c'est de la falsification, s'emporta-t-il. Il ment, il…

_-_ Écoutez mon cher, tenta de calmer le policier. Gardez votre histoire pour le juge, mais je vous conseil de dire la vérité, car aucun juge ne croira un escroc immigrant non-répertorié, face à respectable comptable.

En d'autres mots, Harry en conclut qu'il était coincé… Maudit Danny et toute sa clique. Harry réfléchissait à vive allure… Il devait y avoir une solution, une porte de sortie… Ses réflexions furent coupées par un homme qui appela le policier.

_- _Le chef Willeman veut vous voir, déclara celui qui les avait interrompu.

_-_ Qui?

_-_ Le chef Willeman! Grouillez-vous!

Le policier se leva rapidement et quitta la salle à toute vitesse. Le policier qui les avait interrompu observa Harry, mais Harry, lui, n'y prêta pas attention. Pourtant, s'il l'avait fait, il aurait reconnu l'homme comme était Rusty… Mais Rusty s'en alla avant que le jeune homme ne se sente inconfortable par lui.

Lorsque Rusty eut fermé la porte, Harry ferma fortement les yeux et tâcha de ne pas pleurer. Il allait devoir le faire, malgré ses promesses et ses convictions. S'il ne le faisait pas, il allait pourrir en prison.

Résigné, il se leva et se concentra. En quelques secondes, Harry n'était plus, mais il y avait un chat noir aux yeux verts. Et oui, Harry était un animagus non-répertorié. Il avait appris seul et cela s'est presque fait par hasard.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et Harry se cacha sous la table. Il entendit le policier jurer et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry se faufila hors de la salle et se rendit dans le poste. Partout, ça grouillait de flics et on dirait que leur simple odeur dégoûtait Harry.

Il se cacha sous un bureau vide… Personne en vue, Harry fila sous une chaise occupée, mais dont le propriétaire était trop occupé pour lui prêter attention. Un, deux, trois… Parfait, il y va… Un autre bureau, une autre chaise, bureau, bureau et finalement, dehors!

Harry se trouvait enfin dehors, à l'air libre… Ça y'est, une partie du problème était réglée. Maintenant, il restait celui des policiers qui squatteraient sa maison un certain temps et Danny… La priorité, pour Harry; Black Eye.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Toujours sous sa forme féline, Harry pénétra dans son studio, infesté de flics…

_- Ils sont pires qu'une infection de cafards_, pensa Harry en cherchant ses amis.

_- _Charlie, s'exclama un homme, encore une autre bestiole!

_- _Laisse-le et continue de chercher!

« _Bestioles vous-mêmes_ » songea Harry.

Après une courte recherche, il finit par retrouver Black Eye, caché sous la baignoire de sa salle de bain.

_- Hé, Blackie Eysie_, appela Harry. _Viens avec moi, je t'amène ailleurs._

Comme s'il avait reconnu son maître, Black Eye suivit Harry hors du studio. Ce ne fut pas chose aisé, car le matou aveugle eut beaucoup de misère à sauter à la fenêtre. Il retombait toujours, ce qui faisait énormément rire les flics présents. Harry cracha contre eux, plein de rage et de mépris contre ces gens stupides et idiots.

_- _Bon ça va les gars, vous avez assez ri, déclara une policière.

En faite, c'était la seule femme de l'escadron. Doucement, en chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à Black Eye, elle le prit délicatement et le déposa à côté de Harry. Ensuite, elle fit en grand sourire et caressa la tête de Black Eye et de Harry.

_- _Désolé pour votre maître les petits, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais il a été un vilain garçon. J'espère que vous vous trouverez une meilleure famille.

_-_ Hé les gars, Carter est devenue Docteur Dollitel, ricana un des policiers suivit par les autres.

_- Docteur Dolittle_,_ imbécile_, pensa Harry.

_-_ Docteur Dolittle, imbécile, déclara ladite Carter.

_-_ _Wow_, pensa de nouveau Harry. _Cette flic-là, en plus d'être sympa, peut lire dans mes pensées, cool!_

Puis, il entraîna Black Eye hors de la ruelle. Harry était devenu son chat-guide, en quelque sorte. Il se tenait à gauche de son copain infirme et le poussait vers la droite quand il fallait tourner à droite et il frôlait ses moustaches avec les siennes quand il fallait aller à gauche. Lorsqu'ils devaient s'arrêter, Harry miaulait et aussitôt, Black Eye s'assoyait. Cela ne faisait que conformer ce que Harry avait toujours dit : Les chats sont des êtres fascinants. Black Eye l'avait reconnu et, sans une parole, il comprenait tout ce que l'animagus lui disait.

Finalement, après trois coins de rues, Harry décida de faire une halte près d'un fast-food. Là, il y avait toujours plein de restants. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas de la fine cuisine et s'était carrément dégoûtant, mais il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, d'autres matous sortirent leur tête des poubelles et Harry en reconnu certains :

_- Tiens, tiens, Rupin, Merrillon et Ronny_, s'exclama Harry. _Je vois où vous traînez quand je ne suis pas là. Y'a même Jenny et Drick! _

Lesdits chats s'approchèrent de Harry, avec prudence et le reniflèrent minutieusement, chacun leur tour. À la fin, ils l'avaient tout reconnu et se cajolèrent contre lui, en ronronnant. Vraiment, les chats étaient des créatures extraordinaires. Harry mangea un repas… un repas qui passerait la côte du pas-si-mauvais-pour-un-fond-de-poubelle.

Puis, finalement, il se retransforma en humain et prit Black Eye dans ses bras. Il caressa la tête de tous ses amis et les remercia, avant de se rendre au Jolly Blue, pour casser la gueule à ce Linus.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

De nouveau septième étage, mais, cette fois-ce, devant la porte de chambre de Linus (car lui non plus n'a pas jugé utile de prendre un faux-nom), Harry glissa le passe-partout d'une des femmes de chambres qu'il avait volé. Il était furieux, encore plus que lorsque Linus était entré chez lui. Il devait presque retenir Black Eye par le cou, pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit, tellement le pauvre chat avait peur de l'énergie magique de son maître.

Ce Linus avait le don de mettre Harry de très mauvaise humeur.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Harry y pénétra avec fracas, faisant sursauter l'occupant, qui écoutait un match de basket-ball à la télévision. Lorsque Linus reconnu Harry, il pâlit un peu.

_-_ Ja-James, mais comment as-tu?

Harry fit descendre Black Eye, qui ne bougea pas désorienté par ce nouveau lieu, et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers le responsable de son emprisonnement. Avant que Linus ne pu réagir, Harry lui avait déjà empoigné le collet de sa chemise blanche et l'avait déjà plaqué contre un des murs de la chambre.

- Espèce d'enculé, explosa Harry. C'est quoi ce jeu de con? Tu n'es pas mieux que mort si tu ne m'explique pas dans trente secondes pourquoi les flics ont débarqué chez moi ce matin!

Linus était muet et tout ce qu'on entendait, c'était la respiration bruyante de Harry, qui ressemblait à un taureau en furie. Soudain, le reste de la bande d'Oceans Eleven entra dans la chambre de Linus. Ils observèrent la scène sans un mot. Finalement, Danny brisa le silence :

_-_ Roscoe, Frank, séparez-les.

_- _Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Rusty ou Yen, demanda Frank. Hein, c'est parce qu'on est noir, tu nous prends pour des gardes du corps! Hein!

_-_ Frank, ferme ta grande gueule de black et va aider ton pauvre ami blanc, répliqua Rusty en riant suivit des autres Oceans.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il lâcha Linus après une dernière secousse contre le mur et fixa la bande avec mépris et fureur.

_- _Danny, tu pourras ajouter la force à sa liste de qualités, déclara Linus en se massant le cou.

_-_ J'y veillerai, assura Danny.

_-_ C'est quoi ce cirque, siffla Harry.

_-_ Et bien mon gars, tu as réussit ta formation avec brio, annonça Roscoe. Et en plus, tu as collé une baffe à Linus, ce qui te donne des points supplémentaires, rigola-t-il.

_- _Ma quoi!

_-_ Écrit sourd ou lent sur la détente dans sa liste de défauts, déclara Seina.

_-_ Personne n'écrira rien nulle part tant que je n'aurai pas des explications, s'écria Harry.

_-_ Ou sinon quoi, déclara Frank.

_-_ Vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir, assura ce dernier.

Harry était tout autant en colère. Sa magie crépitait et, inconsciemment, les autres autour de lui le ressentait, alors Danny finit pas tout expliquer :

_-_ Nous voulions nous assurer que tu étais assez débrouillard pour t'échapper des policiers, donc on s'est arrangé pour que tu voles la montre de Linus, déclara-t-il. Ça faisait parti d'un plan, d'une épreuve et tu as réussit avec brio, même Rusty ne t'as pas vu t'enfuir.

_- _Rusty était là?

_- _Je suis le flic qui vous a interrompu, annonça ce dernier dans un geste théâtral.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il commença à avoir mal à la tête. Il posa sa main sur son front, à l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice et fit une faible grimace. Personne ne la vit et les Oceans croyaient qu'Harry ne faisait que réfléchir.

- Écoute, petit, tu as réussit, répéta Roscoe. Tout se passe comme prévu et tu es dans la bande.

Harry avait maintenant très mal à la tête. Voldemort éprouvait un fort sentiment… De la joie… Ou de la haine, peu importe, la douleur était insupportable. Harry prit appui sur le dossier d'une chaise, sous le regard incertain des ses nouveaux « collègues ».

_- _On lui annoncela nouvelledu siècleet c'est comme ça qu'il réagit, fit remarquer Frank un peu déçu.

_-_ Il est peut être ému, supposa Linus.

_- _Hé, petit, appela Danny en posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

Mais Harry repoussa violemment la main de Danny et s'effondra sur le sol, en criant, les deux mains sur sa cicatrice, tellement elle faisait mal.

_-_ James, s'écrièrent des voix autour de Harry.

Pas de doute, maintenant, Harry savait ce que Voldemort ressentait. Il était en colère… Non, ce n'était pas de la colère, mais de la haine et de la fureur de première qualité. Harry avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait le cerveau de l'intérieur. Sa vue se brouillait, ses membres s'alourdissaient et il avait l'impression que sa gorge se rétrécissait, car il éprouvait de la difficulté à respirer. Il entendait le vague murmure de Danny, qui ordonnait à dieu sait qui, qu'il aille chercher un médecin, les protestations des uns et les indécisions des autres, mais ce qu'il entendait le plus, c'était la voix clair, sifflante et horrible de celui qu'il déteste le plus au monde : Voldemort!

_« Trouvez-le,_ disait-il. _Il me le faut! Le vieux fou ne doit pas le savoir! Trouvez-le et tuez-le sur le champs. Je veux avoir sa tête devant moi! »_

_- _James, appela une seconde fois Danny penché par-dessus lui.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Harry entendit, car il sombra dans une noirceur éprouvante et peu reposant, mais au moins, il ne criait plus. Danny regarda les autres, d'un regard interrogateur, et Rusty prit l'initiative de prendre Harry et de le déposer sur le lit de Linus.

_- _On va attendre qu'il se réveille… Ce n'était pas…

_-_ Non, coupa Danny.

_- _Est-ce qu'on…

_-_ Oui, approuva Danny.

_-_ Alors on y va. Venez, déclara Rusty à Yen, Frank et Seina.

_-_ Mais, voulu protester cette dernière.

_-_ Pas de mais, répliqua Rusty. On suit le programme comme prévu. Danny, Linus et Roscoe vont s'assurer que James aille bien et si tout va pour le mieux, on devrait pouvoir rentrer avant qu'il ne se réveille.

En bougonnant, Seina suivit les autres, qui sortaient de la chambre. Pendant ce temps, Danny remonta les draps du lit sur Harry et alla chercher un linge mouillé, qu'il mit sur le front du malade… Mais quelle maladie, au juste?

_-_ Un mystère de plus à ajouter sur sa liste, fit remarquer Roscoe.

_-_ Encore un, déplora Danny en s'assoyant sur le rebord du lit. J'appelle Tess, elle pourrait peut être nous aider pour savoir ce qu'il a, décida-t-il en décrochant le combiné.

_-_ Elle est infirmière, demanda Linus.

_- _Non, c'est une femme, rigola Roscoe.

_- _C'est MA femme, répliqua Danny en composant son numéro.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Alors, vous avez aimé? Avez-vous hâte de savoir la suite? J'ai rien entendu! Ok, là je vous ai entendu, lol. Excusez-moi, mais mon travaille de monitrice de camp de jour commence à déteindre sur moi, lol. Bon ben je vous laisse et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Le prochain est en cours d'écriture._

_Bisous_

_L.Oceans_

**RéPoNsE AuX ReViEwS :**

**Underphoenix :** Merci! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre.

**Onarluca :** Voilà la suite et je te rassure, la prochaine va arrivé plus vite… Du moins, je fais ce que je peux, lol. Merci pour ta review!

**Elaur **: Oui, Harry va s'en resevir, même s'il ne le veut pas, comme dans ce chapitre. Vois-tu, Harry s'est fait une promesse, que tu apprendras plus loin dans la fic. Mais… Mais tu le verra plus loin, lol. Merci pour ta review et est-ce que je t'ai dit que je trouvais ton nik super cool?

**Khisanth : **La pluie de tes insultes n'atteint pas ma tête de cochon et de sadisime. Je sais, tout le monde a été mystifié, haha, la pauvre petite L.Oceans n'est pas celle qu'on croyait! Et puis, si tu fais de l'insomnie, prend des somnifères, ça marche, lol. Allez, voilà la suite, en espérant que tu pourras dormir ce soir… Ou, non, je ne veut pas que tu dors, ce soir, hahaha!

**Jaja :** Comme tu as pu le lire, la montre n'était qu'un leurre. C'est tout… Je sais, ça pète les illusions, mais bon, avec Danny, tout est minutieusement calculé. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine.

**Spirit.w.w. :** Tout doux, on est pas dans James Bond ici, lol. Un Gps, pourquoi? Ils savent déjà où il habite. Une caméra… ça aurait été possible, mais non, trop technologique pour eux, ils préfèrent la simplicité. Il sont fous hein? Tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard. Entre-temps, merci pour la review et à la prochaine.

**Amini :** Merci, tes compliments me font vraiment chaud au cœur. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que je te reverrai dans ma boîte aux lettres. Merci encore.

**Black-sun :** Merci! Et j'aime ton nik. Ça pourrait devenir le nom d'un chat de Harry, lol.

**Eiliss :** Merci, merci, merci, voilà la suite et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. À bientôt!

**Chleom : **Oui, se tenir avec Hermione a réussit à porter ses fruits. Il faut dire que devenir autonome et responsable d'un seul coup a aider beaucoup, surtout qu'il est dans un métier très difficile : voleur! Il n'a pas suivit de formation, le pauvre… Y'a aucun cours à l'école qui peut t'entraîner à la devenir. Pauvre eux, de si grands hommes… C'est bon, je divague. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et qu'on se reverra bientôt. Merci encore pour la review.

**Surimigirl :** Non, pas un caïd, il n'ira jamais jusque là. Et maintenant, j'ai droit au mot Brio…. Wow, je suis impressionnée, mais première fic! Si j'avais su… Et pour répondre à ton autre message, j'essaye que mes chapitres soient postés quotidiennement, parce que je ne sais jamais ce qui va m'arriver : manque d'inspiration, panne d'ordi, trop occupée, etc. Mais je fais de mon mieux, je te le jure. Merci aussi pour ta review et j'ai hâte de te revoir.

**Lunamoon :** Je ne suis pas la genre d'auteur à faire des chapitres 20 pages, habituellement, j'en fais de 7 ou 9 pages, pour que le lecteur ne soit pas trop épuisé de lire ma fic. Je préfère faire beaucoup de chapitres de longueurs moyennes. C'est mieux je trouve, parce que des fois je lis des fic de trente pages et ça me décourage et je saute de longs paragraphes. Mais bon, c'est chacun ses goûts. Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle t'a plu.

**Marikili68 :** Merci et crois-moi, je continue. Mes doigts roulent à 100 kilomètre heures, lol.

**Lounah :** Si tu trouve cette fin de chapitre pas sympa, j'ai pas hâte de voir ce que tu diras des autres. Habitue-toi, je suis une auteur sadique! Mais j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci pour ta review.

**Suppy : **Pour répondre à ta question, Ron est mort et Hermione est dans un profond coma(voir chapitre 1) et je prévois environ une vingtaine de chapitres, tout dépendant comment elle évolue. Je sais je n'écrie pas aussi vite que tu le voudrais, crois-moi, je te comprends, je suis une lectrice aussi, mais c'est difficile parfois et j'ai une vie aussi (et oui, figure-toi, lol) mais je me dépêche et fais de mon mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et qu'on se reverra bientôt.

**Diablotine :** Merci, que te dire de plus… Ah oui, « voilà la suite »! À bientôt!

**Lunathelunatique :** Merci, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Et aussi, à bientôt!

**Luluflo4 :** Émetteur? Ou as-tu vu un émetteur? Et pour Poudlard ou quelqu'un du monde des sorciers… Disons que ce n'est pas lui qui les trouvera… C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. À bientôt!

**Aresse : **Contente de l'apprendre! Et contente de voir que le coup de la montre est si populaire. Tout le monde veut savoir : à quoi sert la montre, à quoi sert la montre. Paf, c'est juste un leurre. Dans vos dents, lol. Je sais que lire un chapitre à la fois, c'est moche, mais que veux-tu, si elle était déjà tout là, tu n'aurais pas le même plaisir que lorsque tu vois un nouveau chapite non? Alors profite de ce chapitre et j'espère que tu l'aimeras et qu'il te fera patienter jusqu'au prochain!

**Mokuren01 :** Oui, c'est vrai que la nouveauté fait du bien (j'aime me donner des défis où je dois mettre des persos qui n'ont rien en commun et faire une histoire qui se tient, comme on peut le voir dans mon autre fic. Oui, je sais, je fais de la pub, mais je m'en fiche, lol). Et pour ton petit truc, et bien le voilà! Merci d'avoir reviewer et à la prochaine!

**Bunny :** Pas de problème pour la faute de frappe, j'en fait aussi, des fois, si tu révises mes chapitres, lol. Et oui, il refera face au monde de la magie, Harry Potter qui disparaît, ce n'est pas rien. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt!

**Wilam :** Regarde le film, ça ne peut que t'aider et il est pas mal… Le premier du moins… Le deuxième était soso, mais le premier, chapeau! Et non, ce ne sera pas un yaoi. Je suis nulle pour les écrire(j'en ai écrit un qui ne sera jamais publié), même si j'adore les lire. En passant, merci pour la review!

**Eliwan :** Oui, les décombres du WTC ont été très apprécier. Il est malin notre petit Ryry hein? Plus du tout le même! Et je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé. Ça me fait chaud au cœur et j'espère te revoir bientôt.


	8. Tess

**Disclamer:** _Aucun de ces personnages ne sont à moi. L'univers de Harry Potter provient de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling (même si je suis sûre que j'aurai pu faire tout aussi bien qu'elle… Elle m'a juste devancé, lol). L'inconnu de Las Vegas (Oceans Eleven de sa version original) provient de l'imagination Lewis Milestone, mais sans Steven Soderbergh, qui a fait le remake avec Georges Clooney, je n'aurai jamais cliqué sur ce film. Le seul personnage qui est tiré de mon imagination est Seina Pia Caldwell. L'intrigue est aussi de mon cru._

**Auteur :** _L. Oceans_

**Titre :** Harry Oceans

_**Chapitre 6 : **Tess _

_Encore un, déplora Danny en s'assoyant sur le rebord du lit. J'appelle Tess, elle pourrait peut être nous aider pour savoir ce qu'il a, décida-t-il en décrochant le combiné._

_- Elle est infirmière, demanda Linus._

_- Non, c'est une femme, rigola Roscoe._

_- C'est MA femme, répliqua Danny en composant son numéro._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_-_ Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà, demanda une voix féminine.

Harry somnolait. Il était si bien, dans un grand lit confortable, enfin loin de tout ces rêves désagréables et monstrueux. Mais la voix de cette femme le dérangeait quelque peu, car il ne la connaissait pas et tous ceux qu'il ne connaissait, il s'en méfiait.

_-_ Il se nomme James, au du moins, c'est ce qu'il nous a dit, répondit Danny.

_- _Alors il a frappé à la porte de Linus, mal en point, pris d'une crise, il lui a dit son nom et il s'est évanouie sur le lit de Linus, récapitula la femme.

_- _Hem… Oui, répondit Linus d'une voix hésitante.

Harry entendit un soupire.

_- _Danny, j'ai fait 6 heures de voiture, je me suis tapée deux garages miteux et il est 5 heures du matin. Arrête de me faire tourner en rond, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Tu me dis la vérité!

- Ma-mais, mais c'est la vérité, répondit Danny d'une voix qui ne trompait personne.

_-_ Danny! Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois!

Il y eut un silence.

_-_ Ça dépend à quoi tu penses Tess.

_-_ Danny, soupira Tess. Tu sais ce que je penses sur le recrutement des mineurs.

_-_ Mais Tess, il n'est pas une nouvelle recrue, tenta de convaincre Danny. Dis-lui Roscoe.

_-_ C'est vrai madame Oceans, approuva ce dernier.

_-_ Alors pourquoi m'avoir appelé moi et non une ambulance?

_- _Ben parce que on ne devait voir James et Linus ensemble, madame Oceans.

Il y eut un silence où Harry devina que Roscoe avait trop parlé.

_-_ Pourquoi on ne devait pas voir James et Danny ensemble, demanda Tess.

_- _Et bien… Parce que…. Parce que… Parce que ça ficherait toute notre couverture en l'air, déclara finalement Danny.

_-_ Daniel Oceans, arrête de jouer à ce jeu avec moi et réponds-moi honnêtement, menaça Tess. Que tu voles avec ta bande, il n'y a pas de problème, mais n'ajoutes pas des enfants avec toi.

_- _Ne te prends pas la tête, Tess, Seina est plus jeune que lui et tu n'as rien dit.

_-_ Oui, mais elle, ce n'est pas pareil, ses parents voulaient, mais je doute que ses parents à lui soient au courant.

_-_ Euh… Ses parents sont mort Tess, chuchota Danny comme s'il avait peur que Harry ne les entende.

_-_ Oh, dit Tess légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il y eut un long silence où les seuls bruits qu'on entendait était ceux de pas qui foulaient le sol de la chambre. Harry sentait aussi un petit poids sur ses jambes. Il entre-ouvrit ses yeux et vit Black Eye. **(NDA : Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez deviné, mais bon, Harry ne porte plus de lunette, depuis sa sixième année. Un sort trouvé par Hermione, quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne tombe dans son coma. Merci de cette petite minute d'attention face à cette petite précision**. Au moins, il avait toujours son ami, c'était déjà ça de rassurant.

_-_ Mais cela ne fait que prouver que j'avait raison et que tu me mentais, accusa Tess en revenant à la charge.

_- _Tess, on pourrait aller en parler dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît, demanda Danny.

Harry entendit Danny et Tess s'en aller. Il y eut encore un long silence. Soudain, Harry sentit quelqu'un qui s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_- _Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, l'orage est passé, déclara Roscoe.

Harry obéit et se redressa lentement, pour ne pas avoir mal à la tête.

_-_ Tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps, demanda Linus assit sur une chaise près du lit.

_-_ Assez longtemps, avoua Harry. Et vous, depuis combien de temps savez-vous que je suis réveillé?

_-_ Assez longtemps aussi, répondit Roscoe avec un large sourire.

Harry eut un maigre sourire. Machinalement, il prit Black Eye dans ses bras et le caressa doucement, sous les ronronnements de ce dernier.

_- _Écoute James, déclara finalement Linus en se levant. On ne va pas te forcer à travailler avec nous. Si tu ne veux pas, on arrête et on oublie tout…

_- _On ne peut pas oublier, coupa Harry en connaissance de cause.

Roscoe et Linus se regardèrent, troublés par la densité et la tristesse que transportaient les paroles de Harry **(NDA : James pour eux, mais ça mélangera moins les lecteurs de dire Harry, mais on comprend quand même que pour eux, c'est James**.

_-_ Hem… Enfin, bref, le choix te revient, reprit Linus. Et nous serions vraiment honoré si tu acceptais. Tu as du talent et on te propose le coup de la décennie.

_-_ Sauf si on en fait un l'année prochaine, corrigea Roscoe. Tout nos coups sont des coups de la décennie.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Pendant que Harry réfléchissait, Danny essaya de s'innocenter, pendant que Tess était furieuse et hors d'elle. Il venait de tout lui raconter, depuis sa rencontre avec Harry et le moment où il s'est évanoui.

_- _Tess, Tess, veux-tu bien lâcher ça, c'est à l'hôtel, fit savoir Danny en prenant le sèche-cheveux que sa femme menaçait de lui lancer. Calme-toi!

Oups, mauvais phrase, pensa aussitôt le célèbre voleur.

_- _Me calmer, répéta Tess. Me calmer! Danny, j'ai fait 6 heures de voiture et…

_- _Et deux garages miteux, je sais, termina Danny.

_- _Comment veux-tu que je me calme, alors que je viens d'apprendre que mon époux à ruiné la vie d'un adolescent en le mettant sur les fichiers de la police!

_-_ Il l'aurait été un jour ou l'autre, fit-il remarquer pour sa défense.

En voyant l'air découragé de sa femme, il devina que cela ne marchait pas.

_-_ Tess, ce gamin… Ce gamin est extra, déclara soudain Danny. Tu devrais le voir agir, on dirait de la magie. C'est… C'est… Il faut que tu vois ça, assura-t-il.

Il alla chercher un ordinateur portable, l'ouvrit et alla chercher dans un fichier. Tess n'avait pas bouger, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

_-_ Seina a piraté la caméra de surveillance du poste de police pour qu'on puisse voir comment il se débrouillait, expliqua Danny. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Viens voir. Viens voir je te dis, insista-t-il.

Tess concéda finalement en poussant un soupir d'agacement et alla voir, par-dessus l'épaule de son mari. Sur l'écran, on voyait Harry de dos et le policier de face. Ils discutaient, quand Rusty apparu dans le coin droit, en haut, de l'écran. Le policier s'en alla, laissant Harry seul. Harry ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis il se leva, mais, brusquement, l'écran se brouilla, comme lorsque l'on va sur des chaînes payantes, mais qu'on a pas payer pour.

_- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Tess en voyant l'écran zigzaguer.

_-_ Au début on a pensé à une mauvaise réception, mais regarde, dit-il alors que l'image réapparaissait.

Il n'y avait plus de Harry.

_-_ Il est passé où?

_-_ Attends, lui demanda Danny. Le plus étrange est à venir.

Lorsque le policier réapparu, on vit sur la caméra qu'il semblait vraiment contrarié et affolé.

_- _Regarde, juste là, dit Danny en pointant un petit point noir se sauver sous les yeux du policier.

_-_ C'était… Mais c'était un…

_-_ Un chat, compléta Danny.

Tess se redressa et réfléchit.

_-_ Comment a-t-il pu faire entrer un chat dans la pièce et disparaître sans laisser de trace.

_-_ Ce que moi je trouve étrange, c'est que la caméra s'est brouillé exactement à ce moment là, pensa Danny à haute voix.

_- _Il peut avoir brouiller le réseau électroniquement, supposa sa femme en tournant en rond derrière Danny.

_-_ Impossible, il a été fouillé. Il n'avait rien, excepté son linge.

_- _Et un chat, rappela-t-elle. Et Rusty?

_- _Il n'a rien vu…

_- _Qu'est-ce que je ne suis pas sensé avoir vu, demanda ledit Rusty qui apparu dans le cadre de la porte. Bonjour Tess, heureux de te voir.

_-_ Heureuse de te voir aussi, répondit-elle en lui adressant un signe de la tête.

Rusty alla jusqu'à Danny, en regardant autour de lui.

_-_ Je vois que tu lui as tout dit, constata-t-il.

_- _Il n'avait pas bien le choix, répliqua Tess sans cesser de tourner en rond

_-_ Que veux-tu, elle est perspicace, ajouta Danny. Et c'est comme ça que je l'aime.

_- _Comment va James, demanda Rusty.

_- _Il n'était pas encore réveillé lorsque nous sommes sortis.

_-_ Et bien il l'est maintenant, leur annonça ce dernier.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_-_ Black Eye, c'est un joli nom, dit Seina alors qu'elle caressait le chat aveugle.

_- _Merci, répondit simplement Harry.

Danny, Tess et Rusty entrèrent dans la chambre. Toute la nouvelle bande était réunie et pour Danny, c'était presque comme si l'ancienne était de retour. Harry assit dans le lit, Seina étendue à ses côtés en caressant le chat, Linus debout à côté de Harry, Roscoe assit sur un rebord du lit et Frank et Yen debout au pied du lit.

_- _James, s'exclama Danny. Je te présente ma femme, Tess.

_-_ Enchanté, dit Tess en lui tendant la main.

_- _Moi aussi, répondit Harry en la serrant.

_-_ Danny, je crois que James à quelque chose à dire, déclara Roscoe avec un large sourire.

_-_ Je dirai plutôt à négocier, corrigea Frank.

Danny fixa Harry qui lui aussi le regardait avec assurance et un regard qui disait si-tu-ne-me-donne-pas-ce-que-je-veux-je-me-casse.

_-_ Alors?

_-_ J'accepte, déclara Harry. Mais à condition que vous enleviez tout les flics qui squattent mon appartement dès ce soir et que vous n'insistiez pas si je refuse de répondre à une question que je juge personnelle ou pas de vos oignions.

Danny fit mine de réfléchir, mais il avait d'hors et déjà accepté les conditions avant même qu'il ne les dise. Danny voulait Harry, car, sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus, il sentait que ce petit avait quelque chose d'étrange. Et une petit voix en lui, lui disait de… De… En fait, il ne savait pas non plus ce que la petite voix lui disait, mais il savait que Harry devait rester avec eux.

_-_ C'est bon, j'accepte, décida Danny. Rusty…

_-_ C'est bon, coupa son ami en sortant son portable. Trois coups de fil maximum et tout est arrangé.

Pendant que Rusty composait un numéro de téléphone, Harry eut un large sourire intérieur. Mais sur son visage, il n'eut qu'une minuscule rictus que Seina remarqua. Elle sourit à son tour. Décidément, ce Harry était quelqu'un avec qui elle allait avoir beaucoup de plaisir.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Voilà, un autre chapitre de fini. Au prochain, vous aller voir, le fun va commencer. Les simulations, les plans, les exercices et tout le blabla va s'activer. Mais le doute et le questionnement vont causer bien des tracas sur la confiance entre les membres des Oceans. Une mystérieuse ombre et une affreuse nouvelle vont aussi détruire tranquillement Harry.

**RéPoNsE AuX ReViEwS :**

**Elaur : **Ouais, mais Harry n'est pas une grosse brute… Il était en colère certes, mais ce n,est pas une grosse brute. Et merci pour les compliments. À la prochaine.

**Onarcula :** Lol, merci! Et moi je suis contente que tu aimes ça autant. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue et que je vais bientôt te revoir dans ma boîte aux lettres.

**Benji252 : **MERCI! Je suis contente que tu aimes et voici la suite.

**Underphoenix :** Merci!

**Surimigirl :** Tu n'étais pas supposée être partie en vacances pendant un mois? Lol, je te blague, mais j'écris aussi vite que je le peux, je t'assure. Mais passe de bonnes vacances et à bientôt promis.

**Diablotine :** Peut être, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, je ne suis pas le genre d'auteur qui vend des punchs. J'aime faire souffrir mes lecteurs, lol. Juste un peu!

**Amini :** Oui, la caméra filmait toujours, mais comme tu as pu voir, il y a eut de la friction… Pourquoi? Ah! Ça, tu le sauras plus loin! Et voilà la suite. J'espère que tu l'as aimé et merci d'avoir reviewer.

**Black-sun :** Oh oh, la grande question : Voldemort. Qui, où, quand et comment. Ben tu le sauras plus loin, et pas avant! Apart cela, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

**Eliwan :** Merci pour tous tes compliments, qu'est-ce que je peux dire de plus, lol. Merci encore!

**Suppy :** Oui, il va le savoir, un secret comme ça est un peu difficile à cacher, surtout que lorsque Harry a une vive et intense émotion, il y a des petits trucs bizarres qui se passe. Et merci encore!

**Eiliss :** Merci, merci, merci, merci! Que dire de plus? Ah oui, merci! Lol.

**Jaja :** Pour les premières questions, tu as trouvé ta réponse dans ce chapitre et pour Voldemort, oui, il a retrouvé Harry. Comment, ça, tu le sauras plus tard. Et j'espère qu'il fait plus frais, maintenant, pour que ton cerveau d'ésoff… C'est un mot ça? Enfin… Merci pour ta review et merci encore!

**Lilynette :** Merci! Du grand art, on ne m'avait jamais dit ça avant, lol. Et non, les p'tits monstres sont plus souvent des p'tits anges, sauf quand il fait chaud. Là, ce sont des vrais diables! Et merci de te soucier de moi. Et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

**Chleom :** Hem… petite correction, Voldemort n'a pas regarder la bande vidéo (il ne s'abaisserait pas à utiliser des machineries moldus). Comment il a pu repérer Harry? Tu le sauras plus loin! Et merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

**Lounah :** Merci, que dire de plus, lol? J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**Marikili68 :** Merci, wow, je ne fais que dire des mercis. Je suis super contente que vous aimiez ça! Merci, merci, merci encore et encore. Sans toi et tous les autres, écrire ne serait pas aussi amusant.

**Dark Amethyste :** Cool, alors bienvenu dans mon univers, où tout se mélange, lol. Je suis heureuse que tu ais tout compris et j'espère que je t'ai une tout petit peu intriguer et que tu verras le film. Le premier est bon, mais le deuxième un peu moins. Et oui, j'aimerai que tu me compte ton rêve. C'est super chouette et peut être as-tu fais un rêve prémonitoire. Et non, l'histoire ne sera pas juste centré sur les aventures de Harry. On verra aussi comment réagisse les Oceans et oui, Harry reverra le monde de la magie. Et merci aussi pour tes compliments et tes encouragements et encore une fois bienvenu!


	9. les préparations

**Disclamer:** _Aucun de ces personnages ne sont à moi. L'univers de Harry Potter provient de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling (même si je suis sûre que j'aurai pu faire tout aussi bien qu'elle… Elle m'a juste devancé, lol). L'inconnu de Las Vegas (Oceans Eleven de sa version original) provient de l'imagination Lewis Milestone, mais sans Steven Soderbergh, qui a fait le remake avec Georges Clooney, je n'aurai jamais cliqué sur ce film. Le seul personnage qui est tiré de mon imagination est Seina Pia Caldwell. L'intrigue est aussi de mon cru. _

**P.S.: **_Très important, cette fic ne parle pas du tome 6 d'Harry Potter. Si vous vous y attendiez, alors rebroussez chemin. Je répète, je ne parle ABSOLUMENT PAS du TOME 6 d'Harry Potter. Alors personne ne vient me faire chier avec ça. Je vous avertit d'avance._

**Auteur :** _L. Oceans_

**Titre :** Harry Oceans

_**Chapitre 7 :** Les préparations_

Il était 6h du matin, quand on frappa à la porte de l'appartement d'Harry. Comme promis, cela avait pris moins de trois coups de fils, pour que le studio soit vidé de ses parasites. Harry ignore ce que Rusty a dit, mais l'important n'était que le résultat. Le soir même, tout était revenu dans l'ordre etle Chatavait pu reprendre son train-train habituelle… Enfin, presque, car maintenant, il avait des obligations. C'est ce qui le tira du lit à une heure aussi matinale :

_-_ Jamiiiieeee, hurla Seina de l'autre côté de la porte. Il faut se lever!

Harry grommela et se leva, les yeux encore fermés. À l'aveuglette, il alla ouvrit la porte. Ébloui un peu par la lumière, il pu distinguer Seina et Linus.

_- _Hum, s'il était de mon genre, je baverai à ce paysage, déclara Seina en voyant Harry torse nu.

_-_ Seina, tais-toi, répliqua Linus. Allez James, on commence tôt.

_- _C'est bon, j'arrive, dit-il en prenant le premier t-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Même à 6h du matin, New York grouillait. C'était vraiment la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Harry aurait déjà pu voler deux portefeuilles, mais l'estomac vide, il n'était pas aussi efficace.

_-_ J'te paye le déjeuner, fit savoir Linus en achetant deux muffins et un café dans un café au coin d'une rue.

_-_ Tu payes?

_-_ Ben disons que ce n'est pas vraiment mon argent, chuchota-t-il à Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Harry comprit et mangea d'une traite les deux muffins, mais laissa le café à Linus, car il n'en buvait pas. En marchant, Harry observait les gens qui passait à côté d'eux et, une seule fois, pour être raisonnable, il vola le portefeuille d'une ravissante blonde. Seina lui chuchota :

_- _Quand tu auras pris l'argent, tu me donneras le portefeuille, j'irai lui rendre.

_- _Pourquoi tu veux lui rendre, demanda Harry étonné.

_-_ Je suis sûr que je pourrais avoir un ticket, expliqua-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Peu certain de ce que la version américaine pour « ticket » voulait dire, Harry prit l'argent et lui donna le portefeuille. Après tout, c'était bien la seule chose qui l'intéressait.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Linus et Seina conduirent Harry au même endroit où se dernier avait rencontré la bande pour la première fois : lors de sa séquestration.

_- _Le concept est pas mal, lâcha Harry légèrement amusé.

_ On ramène le chat là où il s'est fait piégé_, pensa Harry. _Ces gars-là sont vraiment tordus._

_-_ Danny savait que tu adorerais, répondit Linus en descendant l'escalier.

Lorsque le trio fut rendu en bas, Harry vit qu'il était tous déjà là, mais il remarqua aussi que la pièce était beaucoup plus grande que la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

_-_ Comment…

_-_ Il y avait des panneaux, pour te donner l'illusion d'un endroit clos, expliqua Linus. Ça donne aussil'illusion d'une trappe.

Harry reconnut que ces voleurs-là, en plus d'être tordus,avaient de la suite dans les idées.

Il y avait une réplique de l'endroit où se trouvait le diamant de Napoléon, avec un réplique dudit diamant. Il y avait aussi des ordinateurs, des télévisions, des caméras, des tonnes de fils et d'autres bidules dont Harry ne connaissait pas.

_- _Vous vous y retrouver dans ce chantier, demanda Harry.

_-_ Facilement, assura Seina. C'est mon palais.

_-_ Alors va dans ton palais, madame la reine, demanda Linus.

Avec une grimace à son grand frère et un clin d'œil à Harry, Seina alla vers son « palais ».

_- _Bonjour James, salua Danny.

_- _S'lut James, saluèrent les autre.

_-_ Salut, marmonna Harry.

_-_ En forme?

_- _Ça dépend pour quoi…

_- _Parfait, alors on peut commencer, s'exclama Danny.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_-_ Voilà le plan James, commença Danny en donnant une pile de vêtements à ce dernier. Tout d'abord, avec Seina, tu te rendras au musée, exactement ici, indiqua Danny en montrant le X fait avec du ruban adhésif rouge que Roscoe venait de faire.

_- _Pourquoi exactement là, demanda Harry. Deux centimètres plus loin signifierait que je veux voler ce diamant?

_-_ Non, répondit Rusty, mais Danny est très perfectionniste.

Harry hocha la tête.

_- _Alors tu te placeras là, avec Seina et vous vous embrasserez.

_- _C'est pour ça que j'adore ce travaille, s'exclama Seina.

- Vous devez vous faire passez pour un couple, compris?

- Ouais, ouais.

- Parfait, ensuite, Frank va arriver et….

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Harry en était maintenant à sa formation seul, lorsqu'il devrait se faufiler dans le musé en pleine nuit. Le plan de Danny était génial.l'Ex-Survivantpensa, qu'en plus d'être tordu et d'avoir de la suite dans les idées, ils étaient des vrais pros.

Des tas de fils rouges se trouvaient maintenant en suspension dans la pièce de simulation. Harry, lui, portait maintenant une tenue noir, semblable à celle des plongeurs, mais qui était plus légère.

_-_ Bon, voilà comment on va procéder la nuit, expliqua Danny qui se trouvait derrière Harry. Tu seras avec Linus, Yen et Roscoe dans le musée. Dans ce musée, comme il est énorme, la plupart des caméras de surveillance ne marchent pas. C'est un leurre. Ils ne font ça que pour faire croire au gens qu'ils sont surveillés. Seina nous a fait un parcoure de toutes celles qui fonctionnent.

Seina donna la plan à Rusty, sans lever les yeux de ses écrans et ce dernier letendit à Danny, quile montra à Harry :

_- _Tous les objets qui sont des donnations ou des prêts de d'autres muséeou d'une valeur plus ou égal à 20 millions de dollars sont sous surveillance. Il y en a une vingtaine sur l'étage où se trouve le diamant, mais seulement 2 dans la section où tu te trouveras.

_-_ Et pour le reste, demanda Harry.

_-_ C'est un peu comme le musée du Louvre, il faut empêcher le voleur de sortir, alors il utilise des grilles et…

_-_ Tu as volé dans le Louvre, s'exclama Harry.

_-_ Ben… une fois, oui, répondit Danny avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry était très impressionné. Il savait que Danny Oceans était un très bon voleur, mais là… Le Louvre, ce n'était pas rien.

_-_ Bon, alors comme je le disais, le diamant de Napoléon est très bien surveillé, puisque c'est la pièce maîtresse de l'exposition et que ce diamant vaut plus que 20 millions de dollars. Mais toi, tu n'as pas à te soucier de ça, lui fit savoir Danny. Ensuite, en plus des caméras, il y a une cloche de verre qui fera en sorte qu'au moindre mouvement, à la moindre hausse de température, à la moindre secousse anormal, les détecteurs s'activeront dans la salle de surveillance.

_-_ Mais ça aussi tu n'auras pas à t'en faire, lui fit savoir Roscoe avec un large sourire.

_- _Alors je dois m'en faire pour quoi, demanda Harry un peu agacé qu'on lui explique tout mais que cela ne lui concerne en rien.

_-_ Aux détecteurs de mouvements, déclara Danny en lui montrant les fils de laine rouges tendus au-dessus du sol.

_- _Détecteurs de mouvements ultra-sensibles, expliqua Rusty qui s'était approché du groupe. Si tu ne fais, ne serais-ce, que les frôler, les grilles tombent et tu te retrouves coincé là, à attendre sagement que les flics t'amènent. Pour t'assurer que tu ne fais pas bouger les fils durant ta formation on a attaché des clochettes aux extrémités. Frank a eut cette idée après avoir vu le film Traquenard.

- Un très bon film, commenta Danny.

- Quand même, moi je trouve que le personnage de Catherine Zeta-Jones était pas mal irréaliste. Elle tombe quand même amoureuse du vieux croulant, fit remarquer Seinaen gardant toujours les yeux rivés sur sesécrans avec une moue de dégoût. J'veux ben croire que Sean Counry embellit avec l'âge, mais il y a des limites.

Harry déglutit, ne prêtant pas attention aux critiques cinématographies des Oceans. Il y avait beaucoup de fils dans cette simulation…

_-_ Ça sera identique, demanda Harry.

_-_ Oui, approuvèrent Rusty et Danny.

_-_ On ne peut pas les désactiver?

_- _Non, dirent-ils toujours d'une même voix.

_- _Vous êtes sûr que…

_-_ Oui!

_-_ Ok, alors que le jeu commence, souffla Harry en s'avançant vers la simulation.

Tout le groupe avait cessé ses occupations pour venir voir Harry, même Seina avait enfinlevé ses yeux des télévisions et des caméras qu'elle ne cessait descruter. Après tout, il était la pièce-clé de cette opération.

Harry prit une longue inspiration et observa la disposition des fils. Cela prenait une grande agilité… Mais avait-il cette agilité… En chat peut être, mais là, il ne pouvait se transformer devant ses amis… Minute, venait-il de penser « ses amis »… Oui, il venait de le dire. Harry sourit en son fort intérieur, ça devenait bizarre.

Enfin, Harry cru avoir trouvé un endroit où commencer sans trop de difficulté et il se glissa entre le sol et l'un des fils qui était à un pied du sol. Puis, il remonta, en arquant le dos. Cela lui faisait très mal… Il allait devoir faire des exercices d'assouplissements et d'étirements s'il voulait faire cette opération sans un lumbago. Il s'accroupit et observa de nouveau les fils. À sa droite, il y avait deux fils qui laissait une bonne ouverture. Il passa son bras gauche et sa jambe gauche en premier. Il avait l'impression de traverser des fils de barbelés. Il venait encore une fois de réussir. Il se sentait fier. Pas une seul fois on avait entendu les clochettes.

Dans la salle, c'était le silence complet. Tous observaient les prouesses de Harry, comme s'il en était hypnotisé. Harry était vraiment bon. _Un vrai chat_, pensèrent-ils tous en même temps avec un sourire en coin.

Pour une fois, Harry trouvait sa petite taille très utile, outre que pour le quidditch…. À la pensé du quidditch, Harry perdit sa concentration et s'écroula dans les fils, provoquant une fanfare de clochettes. Frank maugréant en s'en allant eten levant les bras au ciel, Seina fit une grimace qui semblait dire « pauvre chou », Yen se gratta le fond de la tête, Linus massa ses yeux avec son pouce et son index, Roscoe regardait toujours Harry, tandis que Rusty et Danny se grattaient le menton.

_-_ C'était bien parti, lui dit Rusty.

_-_ J'me demande ce qui lui a brisé sa concentration, déclara Danny.

_-_ Sa trop grande confiance, supposa son ami en haussant les épaules. Un erreur de débutant. James, on remet ça, s'exclama Rusty à Harry en allant l'aider à se relever.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il devait sortir, respirer, il étouffait. L'Ex-Survivant sortit seuldu tas de fils et dépassa Rusty et Danny. Ces deux derniers le regardèrent agir, avec étonnement.

_- _James?

Pas de réponse, excepté une porte qui claqua. La pièce était de nouveau silencieuse et tous regardaient Danny.

_- _Ce n'était pas dans le programme hein, demanda Seina.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Harry était en colère. Pas contre Danny, Rusty ou les autres Oceans. Il n'était pas en colère contre le monde des sorciers… Enfin, oui, un peu, mais bon… Il était plus en colère contre Voldemort! Et contre-lui même aussi.

Pourquoi Voldemort avait ruiné sa vie?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier sa vie passée?

Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il tué et blessé à mortses amis?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier ses amis…

Des étincelles crépitaient autour de lui, tellement il était furieux. Les passants autour de lui se tassaient, comme s'ils sentaient la mauvaise humeur de Harry, mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas la voir. Dans un élan de frustration, Harry frappa une benne à ordure qui se trouvait dans un coin de ruelle. Cela lui fit mal aux jointures, mais il se sentait un peu mieux, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ladite benne, qui avait maintenant une grosse bosse à l'intérieur.

Puis, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, un violent maux de tête le prit. Là, au beau milieu du trottoir, il tomba à genoux, sous le regard incrédule des passants qui continuaient leur chemin sans lui porter secours.

_- Continuez votre chemin bande de Yankees_, pensa amèrement Harry qui avait les yeux pleins d'eaux à cause de la douleur.

Dans sa tête, il en tendait la voix froide et sifflante de celui qu'il haïssait plus qu'il n'aimait ses amis.

_«_ _Il faut le trouver avant le vieux fou_, s'exclamait-il. _Comment a-t-il pu le savoir, rugissait-il à ses disciples? Il y a un traître parmis vous_, siffla-t-il avec un mauvais sourire. _»_

Harry vit l'un des mangemorts trembler plus que les autres. Harry vit sa main, ou plutôt celle de Voldemort tendre sa baguette et lancer le sort de la mort. Ce dernier s'écroula sur le sol dans un cri de douleur et d'agonie. Harry ressentit un douce sensation de bien-être, comme si le fait de tuer le rendait mieux. Ou plutôt, rendait Voldemort mieux. Quel être abject et infâme.

_« Ceci n'était que l'exemple, je doute qu'il ait été le traître, mais ceci est un avertissement, et je finirai par le trouver. »_

_-_ James!

La voix de Danny venait couper les visions de Harry. Il avait l'impression que c'était une sorte de phare qui le guidait loin de Voldemort…

_-_ James!

Harry sentit la main de Danny se poser sur son épaule et par réflexe, il la repoussa.

_- « Il faut le tuer »_

_-_ Quoi?

Harry réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait répété la phrase de Voldemort. Incapable de le regarder en face, il tenta de se relever, mais ne fit que trébucher. Danny vint de nouveau pour l'aider, mais Harry le repoussa encore, en lui cirant :

_-_ Laisse-moi tranquille!

Et Harry se releva, sans tomber, cette fois, et s'en alla au pas de course. Danny ne le suivit pas, se contentant de rester immobile et de voire Harry ne devenir qu'un petit point noir, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne un coin de rue.

_-_ Danny, appela Rusty essoufflé.

Lorsque Rusty arriva à la hauteur de Danny, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, pour reprendre son souffle.

_-_ Je dois vraiment me remettre au jogging, se dit-il tout essouflé. Où est James?

_-_ Il est parti…

_-_ Ok, mais est-ce qu'il va revenir?

Danny ne répondit pas. Rusty leva la tête et remarque le regard étrange de son ami. Puis, il regarda là où Danny regardait, sans rien voir.

_-_ Encore un truc bizarre, devina Rusty en se remettant droit.

_-_ Non… Épeurant, corrigea Danny.

_-_ Tant que ça?

Danny ne répondit pas.

_-_ Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler Livingstone pour qu'il nous fasse des recherche sur James, proposa Rusty.

_-_ Plutôt un exorciste, lâche Danny en s'en retournant au repère.

_-_ Un exorciste, répéta Rusty sans comprendre.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Harry entra en claqua furieusement de la porte. Tout les chats de l'appartement sursautèrent. Ils n'osaient pas s'approcher.

_- _Non, explosa Harry. Je n'ai pas de nourriture à vous donner! Non, vous entendez! Je ne suis pas un restaurant, je n'ai pas ne la nourriture à volonté! Vous savez combien vous me coûter! Hein! Espèce de goinfre et d'estomac sur pattes que ne savent que manger, dormir et se faire cajoler! Hein!

Harry tremblait de rage, mais lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et à qui, un sentiment de honte l'envahit. Ce n'était que des chats… Ils ne faisaient que ce qu'ils savaient faire.. Que ce qu'ils connaissaient. Harry aurait beau leur crier après, les injurier ou les menacer, qu'est-ce qu'ils comprendraient. Rien, excepté que leur maître est en colère, sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi et contre qui…

_- _Désolé vieux, s'excusa-t-il en s'affaissant sur son lit et en caressant le premier chat qui lui tomba sous la main. Ce n'est pas après vous que je suis fâché… Mais plutôt après le monde entier… Ça fait pas mal de monde non, rigola-t-il après mûr réflexion.

Soudain, un hululement de chouette familier lui redonna la bonne humeur.

_- _Hedwig, s'exclama-t-il en se retournant pour voir sa chouette.

Cette dernière vint se poser sur son épaule et lui mordit affectueusement le lobe de l'oreille.

_-_ Aïe, se plaint Harry. Tu sais ma belle, une oreille ça fait plus mal qu'un doigt.

Hedwig lui donna un petit coup de bec sur la tête juste pour lui dire que ce n'était qu'un idiot.

_- _Je sais, lui fit savoir Harry. Je ne suis pas fier de ma crise.

Hedwig poussa un petit cri qui semblait dire _« Tant que tu ne recommences pas »_. Harry promit d'un signe de la tête et la chouette blanche alla se poser une le dossier de la chaise. Harry supposa qu'elle devait avoir soif, alors il lui servit un bol d'eau, quand il remarqua le journal du monde des sorciers que cette dernière venait de lui rapporter.

_- Et j'ai même pas encore lu l'autre_, se souvint-il en passant à l'autre journal que Hedwig lui avait rapporté quelques jours plus tôt.

Il décida de commencer par lui, comme il l'avait sous la main. Ensuite, il se cuisinerait un petit repas simple avec ses restes et il lira l'autre. La première page parla des désastres de Voldemort, bien évidemment. Le salaud en profitait maintenant. En première page, on voyait qu'il y eut un attaque à Pré-Au-Lard.

_- Beaucoup de blessés_, disait l'article, _mais pas autant de mort qu'il aurait pu y avoir si des membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ne s'étaient pas trouvé sur les lieux._

Il y avait une brève entrevue avec Dumbuldore, où il disait :

_- Nous devons être prudents et solidaires. Toutes aides sera la bienvenue et nous tendons la main vers ceux qui en ont le pouvoir._

Harry posa l'article, hésitant à le continuer. Il savait que Dumbuldore lui parlait à lui, spécialement. Il lui avait souvent dit cette phrase durant sa sixième année : _Je sais que ce que tu vis est difficile Harry, mais tu as le pouvoir de sauver des gens. _

Le pouvoir…

Il n'en voulait pas de ce pouvoir, il avait ruiné assez de vie ainsi. _Il en a détruit plus qu'il n'en a sauvé_, pensa amèrement Harry.Ce dernierdécida de sauter l'article avec Dumbuldore et de lire les autres pages.

Il sauta les cinq premières pages et à la sixième, son cœur manqua un battement. Il parlait, en haut à gauche, dans un petit encadré,d'Hermione. Partagé entre l'envie de ne pas lire et celui de tout savoir, la curiosité l'emporta :

_- Hermione Granger, 17 ans, grande amie de Celui-Qui-A-Déserté…_

_- Super_, pensa Harry. _Je passe de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu à Celui-Qui-A-Déserté… Harry Potter, il me semble que cela serait plus simple…_

_- … a reçu aujourd'hui ses funérailles. Ses amis, sa famille (moldus), ses professeurs et plusieurs autres personnes, sont venus saluer une dernière fois cette remarquable jeune fille. Rappelons qu'elle a succombé à son coma, il y a des cela quelques jours, lors d'une attaque lancé par Voldemort._

Harry referma le journal. Il se lança à la recherche du journal que Hedwig lui avait apporté quelques jours plus tôt, en espérant qu'il contiendrait des informations sur Hermione. Lorsqu'il retrouva ledit journal, il l'ouvrit, fébrilement et au bout de quelques pages, il vit le doux visage d'Hermione, alors qu'elle était encore à Poudlard. C'était une photo du temps où ils étaient insouciants. D'après les insignes de préfet sur les robes de Ron et Hermione, la photo avait dûêtre priseen cinquième année, fort probablement pas Collin. Hermione se trouvait au centre de la photo avec Ron et lui à ses côtés. Ils souriaient et envoyaient la main.

Harry ne lu pas l'article, mais il découpa la photo du mieux qu'il le pouvait, car il n'avait pas de ciseaux. Puis, en regardant une autre fois la photo, il pleura. Il pleura de tout son soul, de tout son âme. Il pleura tout les larmes qu'il avait retenu, comme un barrage, mais là, le barrage cédait.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Danny et Linus frappèrent à la porte de Harry, pas de réponse. Ils insistèrent, l'appelèrent, toujours rien.

_- _Tu crois que…

_-_ Il n'y a pas une fenêtre, coupa Danny.

Sans un mot, Linus sortit dehors, suivit par Danny. Il se rendirent à la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait personne. Harry avait déserté.

_-_ Il a peut être juste besoin d'être seul, supposa Linus. Attendons demain et s'il n,a donné aucun signe de vie, on le cherchera.

Toujours silencieusement, Danny hocha la tête et ils s'en allèrent, inquiets, mais tous deux se gardèrent de le faire savoir à l'autre.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Ouf, ceux qui disait que je ne pouvais pas faire souffrir Harry encore plus et ben vous vous êtes fourrez un doigt dans l'œil! À quand la suite… le plus vite possible, promis!_

**RéPoNsE AuX ReViEwS :**

**Onarcula :** MMERRRCCCCIIII, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Benji252 :** Merci, tous tes commentaires me touchent je me sens honorée par le fait que je suis une des rares à qui tu dis cela. Merci encore et à la prochaine.

**Lyly Black** : Merci, je suis contente que me fic te plaise. Et je te conseil vraiment de voir L'inconnu de Las Vegas. C'est un bon film, même si le deuxième est moins bon que le premier. Et, malheureusement pour toi, je crois être la seul à avoir fait un crossover Harry-Oceans Eleven. Mais si tu vérifies les disclamations, tu pourras trouver plusieurs autres cross de d'autres catégories toutes aussi bonne. En attendant, j'espère que tu as aimé ma fic et j'espère te revoir bientôt.

**Underphoenix :** Merci!

**Jaja :** Bon ben un problème de réglé, lol. Et l'affreuse nouvelle qui va détruire Harry, et ben, tu l'as vu. Moche hein? Et pour répondre à ta question, au premier chapitre, il y avait tous les détails (fait des gros yeux méchants) tu me déçois, non, joke, je te niaise, moi aussi j'oublies des fois, alors voici : Ron et sa famille son mort, Sirius aussi (on s'en doutait, lol), Rémus est devenu fou, comme les parents de Neville et Hermione se trouvait dans un profond coma et elle est morte, comme tu as pu le lire. Alors appart Rémus qui est sans espoir, sauf si…., bref, il ne reste plus grand personne que Harry peut considérer comme sa famille en Angleterre. Et oui, Rogue et Draco sont vivants, mais Draco ne fait qu'une petite apparition dans un chapitre lointain. Et ne t'en fais pas, James feras bientôt état de ses pouvoirs et disons que les doutes ne s'en iront pas aussi facilement. Mais je ne t'en dit pas plus, sinon tu n'auras plus le plaisir de lire ma fic. À la prochaine.

**Black-sun :** Contente de t'avoir fait passer une bonne journée juste grâce à ce chapitre. En espérant que celui-ci te fasse passer encore une meilleur journée, bisous et à bientôt!

**Eiliss :** Toujours aussi contente de voir que cela te plaît. À la prochaine.

**Withangel :** Lol, moi qui trouvait que je ne focalisait pas assez sur la description des personnages, parce que c'est pas tout le monde qui a vu Oceans Eleven. Merci, ça me réconforte. Pour te première question : Oui. Pour la deuxième : tu verras. La cicatrice de Harry lui jouera bien de mauvais tour, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire que tu connaîtras plus loin. Et j'essaye d'uploader le plus vite, je te le jure, mais si ce n'est pas le syndrome de la page blanche, c'est que l'ordi est occupé, je suis à la job, etc. Alors je fais aussi vite que possible… Et il faut dire que les nombreux revieweurs rendent les choses encore plus longue… Mais il ne faut pas arrêter, ça me fait plaisir et chaud au cœur! Et pour l'autre chapitre ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. À la prochaine… Ou au deux prochains, lol.

**Surimigirl :** Ah ah, le chat sort du chat, lol. Et merci de perdre du temps de tes vacances pour lire ma fic, mais là, ouste, dehors, va, va jouer sous le soleil, va. Et merci aussi pour ta fic. À la prochaine.

**Neverland :** Je fais aussi vite que je peux, si tu n'es pas content, je peux arrêter ma fic (oh, j'adore faire des menaces aussi cruelles et sadique, lol).

**Amini :** Ok, pour tes trois questions, les voici : 1. en français, c'est l'Inconnu de Las Vegas 1 et l'Inconnu de Las Vegas 2. Je sais, les traductions sont nulles, mais bon… 2. Je crois que c'est catégorie action… Oui, action ou comédie/action… 3. Ben oui je vais continuer même si le Prince du sang-mêlé sort. Même si le septième sortait je la continuerai quand même, telle qu'elle est, j'attends que le sixième en français sorte, donc je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont le livre parle. Et c'est mieux ainsi je crois. Alors voilà pour les réponses, j'espère t'avoir aidé et que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

**Marikili68 :** Merci, moi aussi je l'aime! Mon p'tit Ryry est un méchant gentil ou un gentil méchant, lol. J'espère que c'est toujours aussi bon pour toi!

**Lilynette :** Moi aussi j'aime les enfants, mais disons qu'après cette expérience, mon rêve d'en avoir 6 a légèrement baissé à 1 ou pas du tout. Non, je niaise. Et j'espère avoir respecter le délai des deux semaines, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Et juste pour te dire, le lecteur a peut être toujours raison, mais c'est l'auteur qui fini par avoir le dernier mot parce que c'est elle qui écrit la fic, na (tire la langue). Mais je sais que c'est moche quand c'est trop long alors c'est pour ça que je fais de mon mieux, je te le jure. Alors je vais essayer encore une fois de l'écrire à 2 semaines d'intervalle et je te souhaite du bon temps, d'ici là.

**Sahada :** Non, il n'aura pas d'autre animal de compagnie que des chats et Hedwig. C'est un appartement qu'il a quand même, pas un zoo… Quoi que s'il réussit son coup, peut être que le serpent deviendrait une possibilité. Mais ne t'en fait pas, un serpent et un phénix, il en rencontra, sois en certaine. Et la fin… Ben je peux pas te la dire, c'est la fin et tu le verras à la fin.

**Ratonton :** C'est certain!

**Suppy :** Maintenant, j'essaye de publier à tout les deux semaines maximum, mais je te le répète, je crois ou c'est à quelqu'un d'autre… En tout cas, je fais du plus vite que je peux et c'est irrégulier, mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas à tout les mois, lol. Et merci pour ta review.

**MiloSnail **: Yes, une autre fan, lol. Bienvenue! Et merci! Ta review m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Dark Amethyste :** Ok… quand j'ai vu ta review, j'ai pensé à deux choses : Wow, elle est vraiment fine et ah non, je vais devoir répondre à tous ça… Mais je crois que ma première pensée est restée plus longtemps que l'autre, rassure-toi. J'ai garder le meilleur pour la fin. Premièrement, je suis contente que tu ais pu voir le film, ça a dû te mettre un visage sur certain nom. Et oui, il est vrai que le Rusty du film est un assez beau paysage. Et pour ton autre question, oui, Voldy a retrouver Harry. Comment… Ça tu le sauras plus tard! Et pour ton autre question : Oui, c'est voulu, tu verras pourquoi plus tard, ça aura l'effet d'une petit détonateur pour Harry. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire… Ça, ça reste à voir, plus tard. Mais au moins, sois rassurée, tu n'es pas folle. Et pour ton rêve, ça me fait flipper, parce que certains passages allaient se retrouver dans ma fic… C'est bizarre, hein... Mais disons que ton rêve m'a donné certaines autres idées qui ne feront qu'embellir ma fic. Si tu fais d'autre rêve, dis-les moi, tu les retrouveras peut être dans ma fic. Alors oui, tu fais peut être, aussi, des rêves prémonitoires. Et non, je n'ai pas lu le sixième, j'attends qu'il sorte en français et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, parce que si je rajoutait les intrigues du sixième maintenant, ça foquerait le fic non? En tout cas, c'est ce que moi je crois. Alors je te souhaite du bon temps, toi et ton plâtre, et j'attends avec impatience tes longues(ou petites) reviews!


	10. Ultimatum

**Disclamer:** _Aucun de ces personnages ne sont à moi. L'univers de Harry Potter provient de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling (même si je suis sûre que j'aurai pu faire tout aussi bien qu'elle… Elle m'a juste devancé, lol). L'inconnu de Las Vegas (Oceans Eleven de sa version original) provient de l'imagination Lewis Milestone, mais sans Steven Soderbergh, qui a fait le remake avec Georges Clooney, je n'aurai jamais cliqué sur ce film. Le seul personnage qui est tiré de mon imagination est Seina Pia Caldwell. L'intrigue est aussi de mon cru._

_**P.S.: **Très important, cette fic ne parle pas du tome 6 d'Harry Potter. Si vous vous y attendiez, alors rebroussez chemin. Je répète, je ne parle ABSOLUMENT PAS du TOME 6 d'Harry Potter. Alors personne ne vient me faire chier avec ça. Je vous avertit d'avance._

**Auteur :** _L. Oceans_

**Titre :** Harry Oceans

_**Chapitre 8 : **Ultimatum_

_- Il a peut être juste besoin d'être seul, supposa Linus. Attendons demain et s'il n'a donné aucun signe de vie, on le cherchera._

_Toujours silencieusement, Danny hocha la tête et ils s'en allèrent, inquiets, mais tous deux se gardèrent de le faire savoir à l'autre._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Dans la chambre d'hôtel de Danny, Tess tournait en rond, sous le regard perdu de son mari qui était assis sur le rebord de son lit. Tess était inquiète, depuis que Danny lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Elle ne cessait de se ronger l'ongle de son pouce, si bien que son mari se demandait si elle allait bientôt arriver au sang.

_- _Et ne me dit pas de ne pas me tourmenter pour rien, déclara soudainement Tess en voyant que Danny voulait lui dire quelque chose. Ne me dit pas qu'il est un grand garçon, que je suis folle et que je m'inquiète pour rien car je le sais déjà… Mais je ne peux pas m'y en empêcher…

Danny se leva et prit Tess par les épaules pour qu'elle cesse de bouger. Il lui prit la main pour qu'elle arrête de se ronger les ongles et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

_- _Tess, commença-t-il. Tu as amplement raison, parce que moi non plus je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

_-_ Quoi? s'étonna cette dernière.

Tess se serait attendue qu'il l'approuve en disait qu'elle agissait comme une folle, mais pas sur le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait. Décidément, son mari était toujours aussi imprévisible… Mais c'est ce qu,elle aimait de lui aussi.

_-_ Je sais que cela peut paraître stupide, continua Danny, mais moi aussi je me fais du souci pour le gamin. Et imagine, ce n'est même pas notre gosse… Mais il est de la famille maintenant.

_-_ Alors il faut le trouver, demanda Tess en posant sa tête sous le menton de Danny. Trouve-le et ramène-le… Tu dis qu'il avait l'air troublé, alors il a peut être des problèmes… Il est sans famille, qui sait ce qu'il a dû enduré pour vivre ici… Il est peut être un…

_-_ Ne te fais pas des scénarios, coupa Danny avant que sa douce femme ne s'imagine le pire. Il est peut être, aussi, tout simplement parti prendre l'air. Tu sais, c'est très courant chez les personne saine d'aller marcher pour se remettre les idées en place. Et je crois que tu devrais le faire, toi aussi, présentement.

Tess eut un petit rire. Elle était trop fatiguée et anxieuse pour répliquer.

_-_ Je vais réveiller les autres. Veux-tu que Seina ou Rusty reste avec toi?

_-_ Non, non, assura Tess. Tu as besoin de tout le monde pour retrouver James… Et puis, Seina me fait peur des fois…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Pendant qu'on se faisait du souci pour lui à quelques kilomètres d'où il se trouvait sans le savoir, Harry marchait dans les froides rues de New York. Il cherchait quelque chose d'impossible dans cette ville; du silence. Il avait mal à la tête, il voulait penser en paix, sans les bruits de la circulation.

Et puis, comme par magie, et peut être en était-ce, Harry déboucha dans un cimetière, entouré d'arbres, à l'abri du bruit. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, mais la vu des tombes le lui enleva.

Il détestait les cimetières… Il jugeait en avoir vu trop pour son âge… Même s'il n'y était aller que deux fois. Une pour Sirius et l'autre pour la famille Weasley. Il revoyait encore les huit cercueils fermés de ceux qu'il aimait autant qu'une vraie famille. Mme Weasley, M. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny… Percy n'était pas à la maison, puisqu'il reniait toujours ses parents, mais, ce qui avait fait que Percy avait descendu au plus bas de son estime, pour ne pas dire qu'il ne valait plus rien à ses yeux, c'était qu'il n'était même pas venu aux funérailles. Alors, pour Harry, Percy ne faisait plus parti de la famille Weasley.

Mais dans ce cimetière, il n'y avait pas les tombes des Weasley… Ni celle de Sirius ou d'Hermione, maintenant… Il n'y avait que des inconnus, pour Harry. Un certain Ben Beckers, une Judy Forest, un Jonathan Gills et un tas d'autre que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Cependant, Harry sentait la peine, près de chaque tombe. S'il pouvait sentir la magie, il pouvait aussi ressentir l'empreinte des émotions très vives et grandes. À cause de sa vie de solitaire et du fait qu'il vivait avec des êtres non-doté de la parole, il avait développé cet art, sans s'en apercevoir. C'était aussi une autre raison de pourquoi il n'aimait pas les cimetières.

Harry traversa le cimetière et s'arrêta devant une imposante pierre tombale, posée là, en l'honneur du Seigneur et de Jésus, comme dans tout cimetière qui se respect. Harry n'a jamais été un croyant ou un pratiquant. La vie lui avait montré, tout jeune, que Dieu n'existait pas, car après tout ce qu'il avait subi, jamais il ne lui avait montré qu'il existait.

Pourtant, ce soir, il aurait aimé y croire, pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Les mots sortir tout seul, comme s'il se trouvait devait Dieu lui-même :

_-_ Seigneur… Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas… Sinon vous ne m'auriez pas fait subir tout ça… Mais j'aimerai que, juste pour ce soir et une juste une fois, vous me rendiez ce petit servie… J'aimerai que vous disiez à Sirius que je suis désolé… C'est de ma faute s'il est mort… À cause de mon habitude à jouer aux héros… Dites-lui qu'il n'y a pas une journée où je regrette ce qui est arrivé… Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit là, il me manque tellement, sanglota Harry en se soutenant sur la pierre tombale.

Ses genoux flanchaient, il en avait tellement sur le cœur, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à dire tout ce qu'il y avait au fin fond.

_- _Je voudrais aussi que vous disiez pardon de ma part à Ron… Et à toute sa famille. Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé, mais c'est encore une fois de ma faute. Dites-leur que s'il y avait eut un endroit où j'aurais voulu me trouver, ce soir-là, c'était bien au Terrier… Comme ça, ils seraient encore tous vivants… Eux aussi me manque tellement. Et Hermione… Hermione… Je suis désolé… Je suis sincèrement et profondément désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé… Ron ne t'avait même pas dis qu'il t'aimait… Le savais-tu seulement Mione? Maintenant oui, sûrement… Je uis aussi désolé de ne pas être venu à tes funérailles… Mais même si je l'avais su avant, je ne crois pas que j'aurai eu le courage de venir… Je suis devenu un lâche Mione… J'ai fuis…

Harry eut un rire sarcastique.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de moi maintenant… Je n'ose pas l'imaginer, mais je suis sûr que je mérite toutes les méchancetés que vous pensez. Vous, vous avez toujours été à mes côtés, quand vous le pouviez, mais même lorsque vous n'y étiez pas, je savais que non loin de moi, vous me supportiez…

Harry étouffa un sanglot et essuya ses larmes.

_-_ Lorsque je vais mourir, si jamais je monte au paradis vous rejoindre… Si jamais vous avez décidez de me pardonner, j'espère que vous me garderez une petite place. Si jamais j'ai le mérite de vous rejoindre…

Harry avait la gorge rouillée, d'avoir tant parler, d'avoir tant pleuré, de s'être maudit et d'avoir tant demander pardon… Mais s'il avait pu, il aurait continuer, encore et encore. Mais il était épuisé.

Lentement, il se retourna, dos à la pierre tombale et glissa tranquillement , jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur l'herbe humide du cimetière. Il ferma ses yeux et s'accota la tête contre la pierre. La pluie commença doucement à tomber, lui rafraîchissant un peu le visage. Puis, la pluie commença à devenir de plus en plus fort, mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il n'avait presque plus de force, il avait faim, soif et il était fatigué.

Mais des bruits vinrent troublé sa tranquillité. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Harry devina, à leur langage et aux multiples chaînes qu'il entendait, que c'était une gang de jeunes, sans doute pas des saints. Les bruits se rapprochèrent et il entendit un gars s'exclamer :

_- _Hé man, check, y'a un p'tit con qui s'shoot sur notre stafe!

Cela ne prenait un diplôme de sorcellerie à Harry pour deviner que le « p'tit con » c'était lui. Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux et vit, en face de lui, une dizaine de jeunes punks, qui n'avaient pas l'air très commode.

_-_ Hé p'tit con, tu dégages où c'est moi qui te dégage avec de nouvelles couleurs dans ta face, menaça celui qui devait être le chef du groupe en se frappant le poing dans sa main.

Harry n'était pas impressionné ou intimidé pour deux sous.

_-_ Essaye juste pour voir, « man », répliqua Harry sans bouger.

Il entendit des sifflements et des « hoooouuuuuuu ». D'après lui, il venait de piquer l'orgueil du chef et il savait ce qui allait suivre ensuite : un combat à mort ou jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux soit inconscient pour continuer. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de jouer à ses imbécillités.

_-_ Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort p'tit con, répliqua le chef. J'vais mettre du bleu dans tes p'tits yeux verts de fresh!

Sans s'y attendre, Harry reçu un coup de pied dans l'estomac, ce qui le plia en deux, le souffle court.

_-_ Tu fais moins l'fresh hein, p'tit con, continua-t-il en le bombardant de coup de pied sous les encouragements de ses amis.

Harry commençait à avoir mal au ventre et au dos, car il rebondissait sur la pierre tombale à chaque coup. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit pour se contrôler, sa magie opéra. Même s'il pleuvait des cordes, le pantalon de son agresseur prit en feu. Il poussa un cri d'horreur et essaya d'arrêter le feu, en tapant dessus. Ses amis avaient cessé de rires et tentaient de l'aider, sans succès. N'ayant d'autres choix, le chef enleva son pantalon, puisqu'il ne voulait pas mourir brûlé. Mais les choses ne s'arrêtèrent pas là pour Harry.

Il se releva, péniblement, sous les yeux un peu apeurés de la bande. Harry murmura un sort d'expulsion et le chef, ainsi que deux autres gars qui se trouvait à ses côtés furent projetés vers l'arrière, pour s'arrêter sur des pierres tombales avec forces. Harry était hors de lui. Même ses yeux avait viré au rouge. L'un des gars de la bande adverse commença à s'exclamé que Harry était le diable.

_- Il n'est pas loin_, pensa Harry avec un rictus digne de Rogue.

Le coup de grâce, pour faire fuir ses voyous, fut que Harry commença à se métamorphoser en chat, mais juste un peu, pour lui donner l'apparence d'un homme mi-humain, mi-animal. Cela marcha, car la bande déguerpir, en hurlant et en cirant comme des enfants. Harry ricana, fier de son coup, et reprit sa forme humain. Mais à peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience, épuisé d'avoir usé de ses dernières forces.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Danny, Rusty, Linus, Roscoe, Yen, Frank et Seina se retrouvèrent, au coin d'une rue, bredouille. À voir leur mine, Danny en déduit qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste.

_-_ Danny, pourquoi on doit chercher ce môme, demanda Frank. Y'en a des dix fois meilleurs que lui, alors pourquoi on s'en trouve pas un autre et on l'oublie? En plus, avec cette pluie, il fait plus froid qu'au Pôle Nord

_- _Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dit ou tu essayes juste de te convaincre toi aussi, demanda Seina qui reprenait son souffle.

_-_ Tu as trouvé des choses dans son appartement, demanda Rusty à la jeune fille.

_-_ J'ai pas pu entrer dans son appart, lui révéla-t-elle. Est-ce que vous saviez qu'il avait une chouette et qu'elle est féroce?

_-_ Une chouette? C'est pas un animal très conforme pour un mec qui s'appelle le Chat, fit remarquer Roscoe.

_-_ Bon, suffit, décida Danny. On continue les recherches et on se retrouve ici dans une heure. Si quelqu'un le trouve, il nous appelle, compris?

Les Oceans hochèrent la tête. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes de deux et un groupe de trois, de manière presque inné. Yen avec Frank, Danny et Rusty ensemble, Linus, Roscoe et Seina formaient le groupe de trois. Ils partirent tous dans des directions opposées.

_-_ J'en ai marre de le chercher moi ce James… Si c'est son vrai nom, se rappela Roscoe. Des fois j'aurai envie de dire comme Frank…

_-_ Arrêter de vous mentir, soupira Seina. Vous sentez aussi bien que moi cette drôle de sensation qui vous oblige à le chercher.

_-_ Seina a raison, approuva son grand frère. C'est bizarre, c'est comme s'il avait un magnétisme et que nous on était que de pauvres aimants…

_- _Belle image, maugréa Roscoe qui n'aimait pas l'idée de n'être qu'un ridicule objet de plastique déviant de sa route dès que ce James se pointait.

Soudain, des cris de terreurs coupèrent leur discussion. Une groupe de jeune punk courraient vers eux. Linus en attrapa un, qui se débattait, ne souhaitant que fuir le plus loin possible.

_-_ Hé, petit, qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Linus.

_-_ El diablo, répondit le jeune latino d'une voix terrifié tout en se débattant de la solide poigne de Linus. El diablo, El diablo.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, demanda Roscoe à Seina.

_-_ El diablo, El diablo, répéta-t-elle.

_-_ Je sais ça, soupira ce dernier exaspéré. Mais t'es supposée savoir parler l'espagnol, alors qu'est-ce qu'il baragouine?

_- _C'est pas assez évident, soupira Seina à son tour. Il dit : « Le diable, le diable »

Linus se retourna vers le jeune qui se débattait toujours.

_- _Où est le diable?

Le jeune pointa en direction d'une grande clôture de haie de cèdre et Linus le lâcha enfin. Sans un mot, Linus se dirigea vers la haie et y vit une ouverture, que ces jeunes avaient probablement fait. Il y entra, suivit de Seina, tandis que Roscoe était un peu hésitant.

_- _J'suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée… Ça fait franchement film d'horreur avec un fou au couteau…

_- _Viens, espèce de poule mouillé, répliqua Seina avec un large sourire. Moi je trouve que ça fait plutôt un décor de film d'horreur avec un fou à la scie à chaîne et un masque de hockey.

Toujours peu rassuré, Roscoe entra dans l'ouverture, et suivit les deux Caldwell de très près. Un éclair perça le ciel, les faisant un peu sursauter, mais la lumière de l'éclair leur montra un forme inanimé, sur le sol. Ils accoururent et constatèrent que c'était belle et bien James… Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. Un bruit de pas attira leur attention et ils tournèrent la tête vers ledit bruit. Ils y trouvèrent Danny et Rusty, qui s'avançaient vers eux.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, demanda Rusty à haute voix pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie.

_-_ On a trouvé James, répondit Linus.

_- _Oui, je vois ça, mais comment ça se fait que vous soyez ici, on est parti dans la direction opposée de la votre, rappela Rusty.

Linus réalisa que c'était vrai… Mais un autre bruit coupa ses songes et il vit Yen et Frank qui débouchèrent d'un autre coin du cimetière.

_- _Je crois qu'on devrait en parler à l'hôtel, décida Danny. On y sera au sec.

Sans un mot, il approuvèrent et Linus prit Harry dans ses bras, accotant la tête de ce dernier sur son épaule.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Arrivés à l'hôtel, dans la chambre de Danny, Linus déposa son « colis » sur le divan, car Tess s'était assoupie sur le lit et Harry était tout trempe. Une fois sur le canapé, Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en position de fœtus. Danny alla réveiller doucement sa femme, en déposant un doux baiser sur son nez. Tess ouvrit doucement les yeux et Danny lui fit un large sourire.

_-_ On l'a trouvé, murmura-t-il.

Tess se releva et vit que Harry était bel et bien là.

_- _Le pauvre, il doit geler…

_- _Frank et Roscoe sont partis chercher des vêtements de rechange dans une boutique pas très loin. Seina est partie à la réception demander une robe de chambre, Yen s'occupe de la bouche et on va bien s'occuper de lui, assura Danny.

Rusty posa sa main sur le front de Harry et la retira presque aussitôt. Il était brûlant, malgré le froid de la pluie, mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'avait fait sursauter. Il avait sentit un petit quelque chose sur ses doigts. Au début, il avait cru en une petit bestiole qui s'était logé sur son front, mais en soulevant une de ses mèches noires jais, il vit un cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rusty, demanda Linus en voyant ce dernier fixer intensément le front de Harry. Il est blessé?

À la mention de cette possibilité, Tess et Danny s'approchèrent, imitant Linus.

_-_ Non, non, du moins, pas maintenant, mais il l'a déjà été là, déclara Rusty en leur montrant la cicatrice. Je me demande ce qui a pu lui causer ça… C'est une cicatrice vraiment bizarre…

_-_ Parce que monsieur est un spécialiste des cicatrice, demanda sarcastiquement Linus.

_-_ Non petit, répondit Rusty en s'appuyant sur le mot « petit » car Linus détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Mais j'en ai vu pas mal dans ma vie et je peux dire que c'est bien la première fois que j'en vois une comme ça. Habituellement, elles sont blanches ou rouges, tout dépendant du nombre de temps qu'on l'a et si ça fait vraiment longtemps, elles prennent la couleur peau… Mais une noire… Et avec cette forme-là, pensa-t-il tout haut en suivant le chemin de la cicatrice avec son pouce. Se doit être une marque…

_-_ Comme pour un clan? demanda Tess.

_- _Un clan, une secte, un groupe, j'en sais rien, avoua Rusty.

Brusquement, la cicatrice de Harry chauffa et Rusty, qui avait toujours son pouce dessus, poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur.

_- _Quoi, s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

_-_ Sa cica… Sa cicatrice… Elle brûle…

Suspicieux, Linus toucha prudemment ladite cicatrice et il remarqua, avec étonnement, qu'elle était belle et bien chaude.

_-_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Voldemort…

Encore et toujours lui. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'Harry fermait les yeux il devait le voir. Ou se voir en lui. Cependant, il devait admettre qu'avec les temps qui courent, Voldemort avait plusieurs raisons d'être heureux et en colère. Mais là, Harry commençait a en avoir marre. Ses nuits étaient devenues que des cauchemars sans fin.

Harry était trop faible pour lutter et il sentit que Voldemort essayait de prendre contrôle de son corps. Il résista du mieux qu'il pu, mais d'un geste brusque, suivit d'un rire triomphant, Harry ouvrit les yeux, faisant sursauter Tess, Danny, Linus et Rusty.

_-_ James, demanda prudemment Danny.

_- Insectes, abominations, pourritures de la nature, êtres faibles, tares_, s'exclamait Harry avec la voix de Voldemort. _Votre heure est bientôt arrivée!_

Harry ne contrôlait plus rien. Il tentait de l'arrête. D'enlever Voldemort de sa tête, mais il était encore trop faible. Maintenant, Voldemort ne contrôlait plus juste sa tête, mais aussi le reste de son corps. Les quatre autres, eux, regardaient Harry avec inquiétude. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Seina entra avec Yen et un plateau repas.

_- _James, tu es réveillé, s'exclama Seina. Et tu as l'air d'être possédé, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu moins enjouée.

_- _Tu n'es pas loin, murmura Danny qui avait déjà vu Harry agir ainsi.

Harry sentit que Voldemort était un peu étonné :

_- James… James_, répétait la voix de Voldemort par la bouche de Harry. _Alors je vois que tu as tout fait pour t'oublier, même en reniant ton nom. _

Voldemort rit par Harry. Les Oceans présent trouvaient ça vraiment bizarre. Si bien, qu'inconsciemment, ils s'étaient tous reculer de Harry.

_- Se sont tes amis… Hum, tu es vraiment tombé bas Potter. Des moldus… Déjà que la Sang-de-Bourbe…_

_-_ N'insulte pas Hermione comme ça, s'exclama Harry qui avait réussit à reprendre le contôle de sa voix quelques secondes.

Le spectacle que les Oceans voyaient n'était pas beau à voir. C'était comme s'il y avait deux personnes dans le même corps. Deux esprits… La porte s'ouvrit une autre fois et se fut Roscoe et Frank qui entrèrent.

_- _Salut la compagnie, chantonna Frank. On a trouvé ce qui fallait, mais on a dû deviné et les grandeur et… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, demanda Frank en voyant la bande tapis contre un mur.

Sans un mot, Rusty pointa discrètement Harry qui était debout sur le canapé, l'air démoniaque.

_- Encore d'autres! Mais ils sont pire qu'une infestation de cafards!_

_-_ Hé, le môme, j'suis pas un cafard, s'exclama Frank.

_-_ Frank, siffla Danny pour que ce dernier se calme.

_-_ Espèce de raciste!

_- Exactement_, siffla Voldemort tandis que les yeux de Harry viraient au rouge. _Vous les moldus n'êtes qu'une race inférieur, qu'il faudrait irradier de la surface de cette terre. _

Effrayé par les yeux rouges, Frank se tut et alla rejoindre les autres.

_-_ Il nous fait quoi avec les lentilles, chuchota Roscoe.

_-_ J'crois pas que c'est des lentilles, fit remarquer Seina.

Yen, chuchota quelque chose à Danny.

_- _J'avais déjà proposé l'exorciste, lui fit savoir Danny.

_- Tu sais Potter, tu es trop puissant pour traîner avec ces êtres sans intérêt_, déclara soudainement Voldemort à Harry _(pour autrement dire, lui-même, dans un certain sens)_.

Harry essayait toujours de lutter contre la force de Voldemort.

_- Rejoins moi et nous pourrons diriger le monde._

_-_ Plu… Plutôt mourir que de… Vous servir, cracha Harry en tendant de reprendre le contrôle de sa tête.

Ce dernier sentit que Voldemort n'aimait pas sa réponse. Il entendit un cri d'horreur et une douleur fulgurante lui envahir le crâne.

_- Si tu le désir…_

Harry poussa un autre cri de douleur en sentant une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps.

_- J'ai plus de pouvoirs que tu peux te l'imaginer maintenant. Te retrouver seras un jeu d'enfant et tu pourras dire adieu à tes amis. Ils deviendront mes jouets personnelles et je me régalerai en te voyant les faire souffrir. _

_-_ Tu… Tu rêves en couleur Tom…

Encore une fois, Harry cru qu'il aurait dû se taire. Une autre vague de douleur le fit crier. Mais il sentait que lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi, il devenait plus vulnérable.

_- Je vais te prouver que ma vie n'est qu'un rêve depuis ton départ._

Incapable d'empêcher son bras de se lever, Harry le fit, vers les Oceans.

_- Qui va servir d'exemple. Je te laisse choisir…_

Harry ne disait rien. Il décida qu'il devait agir maintenant, sinon l'un de ses amis allaient mourir.

_- Trop long, je vais choisir moi-même._

_- _NNNOOOONNNNNN, s'écria Harry en levant son bras dans les airs et en tombant sur le dos.

Harry alla puiser dans les toutes dernières forces qui lui restaient pour reprendre enfin le contrôle de son corps. Si les Oceans ne voyait que Harry se tortiller sur le sol, Harry lui, dans sa tête, menait une véritable lutte acharnée.

Et dans un ultime effort, Harry réussit à déloger Voldemort de son corps. Ses yeux redevinrent verts, il serra ses doigts pour voir s'il les contrôlait. Il se permit même de rire, pour entendre SA voix. Mais sa tête était lourde. Il avait le tournis. Il tenta de se relever, mais il main l'en empêcha. C'était Danny.

- Là, si tu nous dit que se ne sont pas de nos oignions, je te jure, j'appelle un exorciste et le FBI pour faire un enquête sur toi.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard des autres sur lui. Harry poussa Danny et se leva. En titubant, il se rendit jusqu'à la porte. Personne ne tenta de l'arrêter. Il en avait peur maintenant. Sans un regard, Harry ouvrit la porte, mais Seina fut certaine d'entendre un « pardon ».

Sans refermer la porte, Harry disparu de leur champs de vision, mais ils continuaient d'entendre les pas lourds et irréguliers de ce dernier. Puis, ils entendirent un cri et un gros « boum »

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Ouf… Je suis chienne, je suis chienne, je suis chienne. Je le sais! Bon, aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, je ne répondrai pas aux reviews, parce que je doit partir travailler dans 10 minutes et qu'il y en a beaucoup. Alors je suis désolée, mais je crois que vous préféré lire ce chapitre aujourd'hui plutôt que demain non? **Donc, exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui, à ce chapitre-ci, pas de réponse aux reviews.** Pardon encore une fois, mais je crois que vous me comprenez.

Bisous

L.Oceans


	11. Draco

**Disclamer:** _Aucun de ces personnages ne sont à moi. L'univers de Harry Potter provient de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling (même si je suis sûre que j'aurai pu faire tout aussi bien qu'elle… Elle m'a juste devancé, lol). L'inconnu de Las Vegas (Oceans Eleven de sa version original) provient de l'imagination Lewis Milestone, mais sans Steven Soderbergh, qui a fait le remake avec Georges Clooney, je n'aurai jamais cliqué sur ce film. Le seul personnage qui est tiré de mon imagination est Seina Pia Caldwell. L'intrigue est aussi de mon cru._

_**P.S.: **Très important, cette fic ne parle pas du tome 6 d'Harry Potter. Si vous vous y attendiez, alors rebroussez chemin. Je répète, je ne parle ABSOLUMENT PAS du TOME 6 d'Harry Potter. Alors personne ne vient me faire chier avec ça. Je vous avertit d'avance._

**Auteur :** _L. Oceans_

**Titre :** Harry Oceans

_**Chapitre 9 :** Draco_

_Sans refermer la porte, Harry disparu de leur champs de vision, mais ils continuaient d'entendre les pas lourds et irréguliers de ce dernier. Puis, ils entendirent un cri et un gros « boum »_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Danny, Rusty et Linus sortirent de la chambre, tandis que les autres restaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce qu'ils virent les huit, les laissèrent perplexes… Devant eux, se trouvaient trois hommes et une femme, portant de longues robes aux couleurs étranges, avec des branches dans leur main.

La femme avait l'air très sérieuse et portait ses cheveux bruns, parsemés de cheveux gris et tirés dans un chignon très serré. Ses lunettes et ses rides lui donnaient un air sévère. L'un des trois hommes portait une robe noire et ses cheveux noirs graisseux, ses yeux de corbeau et son nez crochu ne le rendait pas très sympathique. L'autre, qui semblait le plus jeune du groupe, portait un jean, une chemise blanche et une cape bleu sombre, qui jurait avec ses yeux bleus. Il avait aussi des cheveux blond et un petit air prétentieux.

Le dernier homme du groupe était le plus étrange. Il semblait très yeux, si on se fiait à ses rides, à sa longue barbe blanche argenté de la même couleurs que ses cheveux et à ses lunettes doré en forme de demi-lune. Il portait, lui aussi, une robe, mais d'un turquoise vif.

Harry, lui, quant à lui, se trouvait sur le derrière, devant ces quatre personnages, qui regardaient alternativement Harry et les Oceans. Danny supposa que Harry avait dû foncer sur eux… Et ces derniers n'étaient pas là par hasard…

_-_ Heureux de te revoir Harry, déclara finalement le vieil homme à la barbe blanche.

_-_ Harry?

Harry baissa la tête, incapable de supporter le regard de ses amis et de Dumbuldore. Il aurait aimé se relever, avoir le courage de regarder tous ces gens droit dans les yeux et leur dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment, les raisons qui l'avait poussé à faire cela et tirer sa révérence Dieu sait où, mais au-lieu, il ne fit que perdre connaissance une fois de plus. Les Oceans, pensant de plus en plus que ce dernier devait avoir une maladies, puisqu'il passait son temps à s'évanouir, s'avancèrent lentement vers Harry, pour le prendre, mais Dumbuldore les devança.

Le vieil homme, qui s'attendait probablement à l'évanouissement de Harry, le prit et sans demander une permission, rentra dans la chambre de Danny, suivit par ses trois acolytes, et déposa Harry sur le lit.

Les quatre inconnus s'opéraient autour d'un Harry inconscient. Les Oceans les regardaient, suspicieux. Danny et toute sa bande avaient milles et une questions qui leur trottait dans la tête, mais la seule que Danny fut capable de poser fut celle-là :

_-_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites à James?

Dumbuldore releva sa tête, vers Danny. Les trois autres avaient arrêté leurs actions, fixant étrangement la bande.

_-_ Comment l'avez-vous appelé monsieur, demanda poliement Dumbuldore.

_-_ Euh… James…

Dumbuldore poussa un long soupir et regarda tristement Harry.

_-_ Harry, Harry… Pourquoi as-tu tant voulu te détruire…

_-_ Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir des explications clairs et précises, s'exclama finalement Rusty qui ne comprenait rien tout comme les autres Oceans.

_-_ Cette histoire ne concerne en rien les moldus comme vous, rétorqua l'homme au nez crochu.

_-_ Moldus, s'exclama Frank à son tour. Moldus, c'est quoi ce mot-là à la fin! C'est un terme de british pour dire noir! Hein!

_-_ Frank, quand vas-tu fermer ta foutu grande gueule de black, s'écria Danny un peu en colère et exaspéré.

_-_ Pardon de couper cette discussion qui ne mène nulle part, s'immisa Seina. Mais je commence à avoir mal à la tête et si j'ai mal à la tête, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que James…

_-_ Harry, coupa Dumbuldore.

_-_ Enfin, peu importe, je n'ose pas imaginer le mal de tête que lui doit avoir.

Il y eut un silence de gêne dans la pièce.

_-_ Je propose qu'on en parle dans ma chambre, proposa Rusty. Elle est juste à côté.

_-_ Bon idée monsieur, approuva Dumbuldore. Draco, tu restes ici et si Harry se réveille, ne le brusque pas et vient me voir tout de suite.

_-_ Oui professeur.

_-_ J'vais rester aussi, décida Seina. Au cas où le blondinet essayerait de nous doubler!

Personne ne s'opposa, même si Draco avait envie de lancer des insonités à cette fille-là, et sans un mot, mais avec des regards remplis de tension, tout les autres sortirent de la pièce, excepté Linus.

_-_ Tu ne vas pas avec les autres, remarqua Seina.

_-_ Oh, c'est juste au cas où, répondit son grand frère. Mais je vais aller chercher des compresses. Ne saute pas sur le blondinet!

Seina lui fit une grimace, pendant que Linus disparaissait dans la cuisine, et alla s'asseoir près de Harry. Elle se mit à lui jouer négligement avec ses cheveux jais. Draco l'observait, un peu septique.

_-_ Je savais pas que Potter avait une petit amie.

Seina ricana.

_-_ Il n'est pas mon genre, disons que je préfère le genre avec des cheveux plus longs et une plus grosse poitrine.

Draco était bouche bée :

_-_ Tu es… Tu es…

_-_ Gay? Oui, elle l'est, affirma Linus qui revenait avec des compresses.

_-_ Oh…

_-_ Ferme ta bouche beau blond, tu vas avaler des mouches, déclara Seina en rigolant.

Draco obéit et regarda Linus poser les serviettes humide sur le front de Harry.

_-_ Alors, dit la jeune Caldwell. Pourquoi est-ce que James… Enfin Harry, vous intéresse autant? C'est un héritier qui a fait une fuge et ses parents richissimes ont proposé une rançon à celui qui le ramènerait? Vous êtes des chasseurs de raçon comme dans les films?

_-_ Vous avez trop d'imagination, lâcha Draco.

_-_ Je lui dit tout le temps, mais elle ne peut s'y en empêcher, fit savoir son grand frère. Mais moi aussi je serais curieux d'entendre tout l'histoire de notre jeune ami.

Draco resta silencieux, en fixant un point par-dessus l'épaule de Linus.

_-_ Je crois qu'il serait temps de tout leur dire Potter, déclara finalement Draco.

Dans un même geste, Seina et Linus tournèrent la tête vers Harry qui s'était réveillé et redressé silencieusement. Les deux Caldwell restèrent silencieux… Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autres. Harry, lui, fixait Draco.

_-_ Malfoy…

_-_ Poter…

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, lâcha enfin Harry d'une voix presque aussi traînante que celle du Serpentard.

_-_ Je te retourne la question, répliqua Draco.

Seina soupira :

_-_ Répondez, par pitié, si on continu à ce rythme, on en aura pour la nuit! Non, mieux, je vais poser les questions, décida-t-elle. Ja… Harry, c'est toi qui commence!

_-_ Pourquoi!

_-_ Parce que tu nous a menti sur toute la ligne, que tu nous as fichu la pire peur du siècle avec ton truc d'exorcisme, que tu nous as fait traverser la moitié de New York ce soir, pour te trouver, parce qu'on était inquiet et que ta fichu chouette m'a boussillé ma coupe de cheveux et a écorché mes mains, énuméra Seina en lui montrant ses mains remplis de petites cicatrices rouges.

Les trois garçons ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, mais Harry le perdit bien vite, réalisant tout les tracas qu'il avait causé à la bande. Lui qui en avait marre qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Après un profond soupir, il commença :

_- _Je suis un sorcier… Ceux que vous avez vu sont des sorciers, tout comme Draco.

_-_ Ouais, c'est ça, et moi je suis la fée Clochette, rigola Seina.

_-_ Tu pourrais au moins dire la vérité, fit savoir Linus.

Harry lança un regard en coin à Draco et lança :

_- Accio Baguette de Draco_

Sous les yeux ébahis des Caldwell, la baguette vola jusque dans les mains de Harry. Ce dernier l'attrapa et la montra à ses amis. Ces derniers ne savaient plus quoi penser… Devaient-ils s'enfuir en courant? Sans attendre, Harry lança la baguette à son propriétaire et continua :

_-_ Tant qu'à en être là, autant tout expliquer depuis le début… Nous sommes toute une communauté de sorciers, la plupart vivent un peu en reclus des gens, mais beaucoup vivent parmis vous, les moldus…

_-_ En passant, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda Seina.

_-_ Un moldu est une personne qui n'est pas dotée de pouvoirs magiques, expliqua Draco.

_-_ Hum… C'est vrai que moldu c'est plus court, fit remarquer Seina.

_-_ Et il y plus de 16 ans, un mage noir du nom de Voldemort…

Harry s'arrêta pour voir si Draco frissonait à son nom, mais ce dernier resta de marbre.

_-_ Du nom de Voldemort, reprit alors Harry, qui tuait sans relâche tout comme ses fidèles.

Harry jeta un autre coup d'oeil à Draco. Ce dernier fit un moue d'aggacement.

_-_ Si tu veux tout savoir Potter, je n'ai pas suivit les traves de mon père, déclara Draco. Je suis dans l'Ordre maintenant.

_-_ D'accord, ne monte pas sur tes grands cheveux, réplqua Harry. Bon, alors pour faire court, un soir, lorsque j'avais un an, il est venu dans ma maison et il… Il a tué mes parents, révéla-t-il. Il m'a aussi lancé le sort mortel, mais j'ai survécu… Le sort à juste riccocher sur mon front et elle a fait cette cicatrice… Cette… Maudite… Cicatrice, répéta-t-il en prononçant chaque mot avec tant de haine que les trois autres en frémirent sans s'en appercevoir.

Harry poussa un autre soupir.

_-_ Pour faire encore court, j'ai vécu chez ma tante pendant toute mon enfance, jusqu'à mes 11 ans, 11ans d'enfer quoique le pire était à venir… Ensuite, j'ai recu une lettre de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie en Angleterre. Je m'y suis fait deux amis… Qui sont morts, j'ai combattu Voldemort à chaque année, un Basilic, une armé de détraqueurs en troisième année, j'ai découvert que j'avais un parrain et que mon ancien porfesseur des forces du Mal était un ami à mon père… Mon parrain est mort dans ma cinquième année et mon ancien professeur est dans un hôpital psychiatrique… Comme vous pouvez le voir, la vie du garçon le plus célèbre est remplie de bonheur, fit remarquer sarcastiquement ce dernier.

Draco venait à peine de réaliser tout les malheurs de Harry. Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours cru que ce dernier avait une vie de soie et d'or, où tous étaient aux petits soins avec lui… Quand à Seina et Linus, eux, ne pouvaient même pas imaginer ce qu'Harry devait ressentir. À 17 ans, on ne mérite pas de vivre tout ça. À 17 ans, on doit avoir des amis, traîner dans des centres commercials, au cinéma, dans des parcs, faire les fous, se planter et se relever, mais pas vivre dans un enfer.

_-_ Pourquoi est-ce que ce Voldemort s'acharne autant après toi, demanda finalement Linus.

_-_ À cause d'une prophétie qui dit que je suis le seul qui puisse le détruire… Belle vie non? Tuer ou être tuer en laissant le monde dans un chaos imminant… Ça fait beau sur une pierre tombale non? remarqua Harry avec sarcasme.

_-_ Et c'est repartit, lâcha Draco avec dédain.

_-_ Quoi, répliqua Harry.

_-_ Ta jérémiade. Oh, je suis un pauvre petit garçon qui a de la peine et bla bla bla. Y'en a marre Potter!

_-_ De quel droit tu ose dire ça, s'emporta Harry en sortant du lit. Tu ne sais rien de ce que je vis, explosa-t-il alors qu'il était maintenant à deux doigts du visage de Draco.

_-_ Allons Potter, arrête de te prendre pour le nombril du monde, t'es pas le seul au monde qui souffre! T'es pas le seul qui a dû faire des sacrifices et qui a perdu dans cette histoire!

_-_ Et qu'est-ce que tu as perdu Malfoy, demanda Harry avec mépris.

_-_ Ma famille, avoua-t-il. En choissant mon clan, j'ai perdu ma famille, mon nom, ma maison, tout! Et je suis certain que, contrairement à toi, même Poudlard ne pourra me sauver, parce que tout ceux de ma maison vont sans douter me mépriser et me haïr autant que mes parents. Alors moi aussi Potter j'ai perdu mes amis… J'avoue que mes amis n'étaient sûrement pas aussi extraordinaires que les tiens… Oui, je l'avoue, Potter, t'avais des amis génials. Mais n'empêche que moi aussi je perds dans cette histoire.

_-_ Essaye pas de me faire pleurer Malfoy, ça ne marche pas.

_-_ Toi non plus Potter, t'es pas pire que moi!

_-_ Bon, si on disait que vous êtes tout les deux égals, proposa Seina qui ne voulait pas que les deux sorciers s'entre-tue avec leurs pouvoirs.

_-_ Tu veux savoir ce que c'est que de souffrir, continua Harry sans tenir compte du commentaire de Seina.

_-_ Parce que tu crois m'en apprendre sur le sujet? J'ai bien hâte de voir ça!

_-_ Arrêter vous deux, intervint Linus. C'est ridicule, vous vous disputer pour savoir qui souffre le plus et…

_-_ Je t'attends Potter!

Draco pensait que Harry allait lui décrocher un coup de poing, mais au lieu de cela, Harry lui aggripa la tête avec ses deux mains et l'impensable se produisit. Harry transmit à Draco certains de ses souvenirs. Les plus sombres, les plus douloureux. Mais aussi les sentiments qui y étaient associés. La perte douloureuse de la famille Weasley, la mort de Sirius, l'impuissance, la déception et l'énorme sentiment de culpabilité en voyant Rémus, les douleurs lorsque Harry a des visons de Voldemort… Draco n'en pouvait plus et Linus, qui voyait bien que Draco avait mal, sépara les deux jeunes hommes. Draco s'écroula sur le sol, en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_-_ Putain, Potter, gémit-il en se massant le crâne. C'est malin ça… Comment veux-tu que je m'enlève ces images maintenant?

_-_ Tu voulais savoir ce que c'était que de souffrir, déclara simplement Harry en se défaissant de la prise de Linus.

Draco ne répondit pas… Il se releva et demanda finalement :

_-_ Reviens…

Harry fut surpris… Draco Malfoy qui lui demandait quelque chose… Même que ça avait presque l'air d'une requête… Non… Malfoy lui supplait!

_-_ Pourquoi je devrais revenir, demanda Harry avec une haine contenue.

_-_ Tu l'as dit toi même, tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

_-_ Et si je n'ai pas envie de la vaincre?

_-_ Me fait pas ça Potter, siffla Draco.

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_ Pourquoi je devrais le faire pour toi?

_-_ Parce que je ne veux pas finir comme toi et les images que tu viens de me montrer ne font que me donner encore plus de raisons. Je veux avoir une vie, une famille, une femme et des enfants. J'aimerai pouvoir finir mes jours vieux, en train de me bercer sur ma chaise berçante, avec pleins de petit-enfants qui jouent dans ma grande maison blanche, tout en sirotant un bon verre de Whisky quand ma femme n'est pas dans les parages. J'aimerai vivre pour qu'un jour je puisse faire ça! Mais sans toi c'est impossible!

_-_ Je n'ai plus aucune raison de me battre, déclara Harry.

_-_ Alors tu es mieux de t'en trouver une Potter, parce que sinon moi je vais t'en trouver une, menaça Draco.

Avant que Seina ou Linus ne purent intervenir, avant que Harry on Draco ne se relance dans une bataille sans but, la porte s'ouvrit et Dumbuldore, Rogue, Macgonagall ainsi que la bande des Oceans entrèrent dans la pièce. À voir les regards de ses amis, Dumbuldore lui avait tout conter de A à Z. Sans détour, Dumbuldore s'avança vers Harry et lui déclara avec sincérité :

_-_ Harry, je ne te forcerai pas à revenir avec nous. Le choix te revient à toi et à toi seul.

Un long silence traversa la pièce, tandis que Harry fixait le vide, quand soudain, il lâcha :

_-_ Vous êtes vraiment le pire des salauds pour me demander ça…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Ouf, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Bon, mauvais? Minable ou Extraordinaire? Ou Sadique? Je crois que beaucoup réponderons sadique. Que croyez-vous que Harry répondra? Autant de questions qui verront leurs réponses dans le prochain chapitre, que je commence dès que vous lirez ceci. _

_Merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews. J'en suis à 135 et avec un peu de chance, je dépasserai peut être le cape des 150… Mais cela ne dépends que de vous. Merci encore et à la prochaine!_

_Bisous, -xxxxxxx-_

_L. Oceans _

**RéPoNsE AuX ReViEwS :**

**Hop'eyes :** J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et qu'il était à la hauteur de tes attendre. Pour sa décision, tu le sauras au prochain chapitre. À la prochaine!

**Suppy :** Oui, on me l'a appris, mais moi, des fois, ça sort dans une oreille et ça sort par l'autre quand ça m'arrange. Mais j'espère que ça en a valu la peine… N,est-ce pas?

**MiloSnail :** Je crois que ce chapitre a répondu à certaines de tes questions… Mais pour l'ami chèvre… C'est pas très jojo dans un un appart… Donc, pour la chèvre, on abandonne ok?Et merci d'être celle-qui-te-liras-à-tout-jamais. Et merci pour tes p'tites tapes dans l'dos. Ça fait du bien. Merci aussi pour ta review. À bientôt.

**Lyly Black :** Merci et oui, la suite arrive bientôt et la suite de ce chapitre aussi… Et la fin, aussi, malheureusement, mais pas tout de suite, mais pas dans un futur très lointain… En tout cas, je crois que tu me comprends, lol. En espérant que tu as aimé ce chapitre et qu'on se reverra bientôt!

**Aresse :** Merci! Ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur et je suis heureuse de voir que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci de m'avoir reviewer.

**Ratonton :** Merci!

**Lunathelunatique :** Oui, aussi vite que je le peux. Merci pour ta review.

**Sahada :** Sadique est mon second prénom. Apart ça, merci pour la review, elle fait toujours chaud au coeur. Merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Hatshepsout :** C'est beau, je vais faire vite, ne me tue pas! Je fais aussi vite que je le peux et la suite de ce chapitre arrivera bientôt. À bientôt, alors!

**Black-sun :** Merci, je suis contente de voir qu'il a autant de succès, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas aussi bon. En tout cas, je continue aussi vite que je le peux. Merci pour la review et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

**I-Am-Lady-Voldemort :** Comme tu as vu, Harry a finalement avoué et dans le prochain chapitre tu verras l'entretin avec Danny et sa bande et Dumbuldore et les autres. Et aussi sa réponse. Tu verras!

**Caramousse :** Oui, promis. Merci pour la review!

**Miline :** Ok, je fais aussi vite que je peux et j'espère que tu as aimé.

**Eiliss :** Oh oui, tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre. À la prochaine et merci pour la review.

**Onarcula :** Alors voilà la suite. Merci et à bientôt!

**Lilynette :** Je suis tellement contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, j'avais trop peur qu'on le déteste. Et non, tu ne t'emballe pas trop, j'adore ça quand tu me fais des compliments (la tête lui enfle, enfle, enfle et PAF! Elle éclate, lol) Sincèrement, merci pour la review. Je suis super contente et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue. J'ai hâte de te revoir et à la prochaine.

**Dark Amethyste :** Ne t'en fais pas pour le dernier chapitre. Je n'ai pas répondu au Rar et toi tu n'as pas reviewer, alors on est a égalité et on se pardonne mutuellement, ok? Alors comme ça, maudite chanceuse, tu pars pour Boston… Ou tu dois en être revenu, si mes calculs sont exactes… Pi, comment c'était? Je connais pas beaucoup cette ville, j'y connais juste l'équipe de hockey, lol. Et oui, je n'ai pas honte de laisser des chapitres ainsi. Et non, je n,ai aucune honte de martyriser notre p'tit Harry. En tant qu'auteur, je peux lui faire faire ce que je veux. J'adore ce pouvoir! Et pour Tess, elle voulait seulement dire : Et s'il était un junkie. Pas un sorcier, Tess a de l'imagination mais elle est aussi très terre-à-terre. Pour la magie et toutes tes autres réponses, je suis sûre que tu y trouveras réponses dans les prochains chapitres. Et ne t'en fais pas, j'adore les longues reviews, mais j'aime pas les répondre… Maudite paresseuse, hein. En tout cas, j'espère que tu as fait un bon voyage et ne néglige pas les détails. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!


	12. Fuite sur le toit

**Disclamer:** _Aucun de ces personnages ne sont à moi. L'univers de Harry Potter provient de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling (même si je suis sûre que j'aurai pu faire tout aussi bien qu'elle… Elle m'a juste devancé, lol). L'inconnu de Las Vegas (Oceans Eleven de sa version original) provient de l'imagination Lewis Milestone, mais sans Steven Soderbergh, qui a fait le remake avec Georges Clooney, je n'aurai jamais cliqué sur ce film. Le seul personnage qui est tiré de mon imagination est Seina Pia Caldwell. L'intrigue est aussi de mon cru._

_**P.S.: **Très important, cette fic ne parle pas du tome 6 d'Harry Potter. Si vous vous y attendiez, alors rebroussez chemin. Je répète, je ne parle ABSOLUMENT PAS du TOME 6 d'Harry Potter. Alors personne ne vient me faire chier avec ça. Je vous avertit d'avance._

**Auteur :** _L. Oceans_

**Titre :** Harry Oceans

_**Chapitre 10:** Décision_

_- Harry, je ne te forcerai pas à revenir avec nous. Le choix te revient à toi et à toi seul._

_Un long silence traversa la pièce, tandis que Harry fixait le vide, quand soudain, il lâcha :_

_- Vous êtes vraiment le pire des salauds pour me demander ça…_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Macgonagall fut offusquée par le langage de Harry, mais les Oceans ne purent s'empêcher un petit sourire en coin. Eux aussi avaient vu clair dans le jeu de ce vieil homme… Lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé la véritable identité de Harry…

**Flash-Back**

_- Bon, commença Danny qui s'assit sur une chaise imité par Rusty. Assoyez-vous et expliquez nous tout, je vous prie, parce que cette histoire commence à nous rendre… Disons-le, un peu sur les nerfs!_

_Dumbuldore s'assit sur un canapé que Danny lui proposa et commença :_

_- Ce que nous allons nous dire sera peut être un peu difficile à concevoir, étant donné que vous êtes des moldus…_

_- Encore ce mot, s'exclama Frank. Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin nous dire ce que putain de muldol veut dire!_

_- Moldu, répéta Macgonagall en regardant cet homme qui avait un vocabulaire si atroce qu'elle eut une grimace. C'est une personne dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques._

_- Oh…_

_- Est-ce que maintenant Frank tu va la fermer ta grande gueule?_

_- Bon, les coupa Danny. Laissez donc cet homme continuez._

_- Merci Monsieur, remercia Dumbuldore. Alors, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, nous sommes des sorciers._

_Il y eut un silence. Des sorciers… Des sorciers… En effet, c'était assez difficile à concevoir. Des sorciers comme ces magiciens à deux sous… Ou des vrais sorciers avec des vrais pouvoirs magiques… Ou peut être était-ce aussi des illuminés! Ce fut Tess qui coupa le silence :_

_- Vous voulez dire que Harry fait partit d'une école qui forme des magiciens?_

_- Ne commencer pas à nous insulter, s'exclama Rogue. Nous ne sommes pas des vulgaires magiciens qui ne font qu'agiter leur baguette de plastique pour faire « apparaître » des stupides lapin blancs dans leur chapeau de carton. Des magiciens! Albus, nous perdons notre temps! Lançons leur un sort d'oubliette et prenons Potter. _

_- Hé, s'exclama à son tour Danny. Personne ne prendra Harry sans explications!_

_- Et personne ne nous lancera ce sort d'oubliette, ajouta Rusty._

_- Ces messieurs ont raison Severus, ils ont le droit de savoir. Mais non, madame, nous ne sommes pas des magiciens mais des vrais sorciers._

_Roscoe eut un rire ainsi que les autres._

_- Je comprends que vous ayez de la difficulté à le croire, continua Dumbuldore sans tenir compte des ricanements. Mais c'est la vérité._

_- Écoutez monsieur, coupa Danny avec un petit rire septique, si vous êtes vraiment sorcier et bien moi j'ai des pouvoirs de lévitations._

_- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous convaincre, soupira Dumbuldore._

_Ce dernier sortit sa baguette magique et murmura :_

_- Wingardium Leviosa._

_Et aussitôt la chaise de Danny se leva du sol, sous un petit cri de terreur de sa femme et des exclamations de surprise des autres. Danny, lui, regardait tout autour de lui, ne comprenant rien à ce qui lui arrivait._

_- Maintenant, monsieur, vous voler belle et bien, alors est-ce que vous nous croyez, demanda calmement le directeur de Poudlard._

_- Hem…. Disons que ces arguments sont en effet assez…_

_- Convaincants, termina Rusty en regardant son meilleur ami qui flottait dans les airs juste à côté des lui._

_D'un geste lent et précis de sa baguette Dumbuldore fit reposer la chaise, car le vieux sorcier ne voulait pas blesser Danny. Ce dernier tenta de retrouver son assurance._

_- Alors hum… Harry est un sorcier, accepta Danny en voulant entendre la suite. Et pourquoi est-il parti? Il voulait changer de profession?_

_- De vie, plutôt, corrigea Macgonagall. Si vous saviez tout ce que ce jeune homme a vécu…_

_- Expliquez nous, somma Roscoe. _

_- Ceci ne concerne que nous, siffla Rogue avec son regard dédaigneux. _

_- Et nous aussi, Harry fait partit de la famille maintenant, riposta Danny en fixant intensément Rogue. _

_- Il n'y a pas moins d'une heure, vous ignoriez son vrai nom, fit remarquer Rogue._

_- Parce que nous respections son choix d'anonymat, répliqua Rusty. Nous savions qu'il nous cachait des choses, mais nous ne voulions pas le brusquer! _

_- Nous ne doutons pas de vos bonnes intentions, assura Dumbuldore. Mais nous croyons que l'environnement que vous proposez à Harry n'est pas le meilleur. Celui de la rue est dangereux et malsain pour un jeune homme de son âge._

_- Mettons les pendules à l'heure, coupa Danny. Nous ne le connaissons que depuis environ une semaine. Et c'est lui qui nous a trouvé, pas nous!_

_- Bon d'accord, on a forcé un peu la mise, avoua Frank._

_- Mais n'empêche que c'est Harry qui s'est pointé au bar et qui a plumé ces trois pros comme un champion, rappela Roscoe._

_- C'est lui qui a volé le porte-feuille de Danny, ajouta Rusty avec un large sourire._

_- Et c'est lui qui est revenu pour accepter notre offre, termina ce dernier. Alors votre petit enfant_ _sage ne l'est plus depuis plus longtemps que vous n'osez le croire. Nous n'y sommes pour rien, c'est un voleur maintenant._

_- Mais ce n'est pas une vie, s'exclama Macgonagall._

_- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, madame, intervint Tess, le style de vie que Harry avait avant de s'établir à New York n'était pas mieux, à vous entendre parler._

_Tess venait d'en boucher un coin au professeur de métamorphose. Soudain, Yen, qui n'avait pas parlé du tout depuis le début, se fit entendre, par des paroles pleins de sagesse. Mais seulement les Oceans comprirent ces paroles._

_- T'as raison Yen, approuva Rusty._

_- Que vient-il de dire, demanda Dumbuldore._

_- Il a dit que c'était à Harry de décider, traduit Danny. C'est sa vie après tout. _

_- Certes, en effet, approuva Dumbuldore. Il est seul maître de son avenir…_

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Les Oceans savait que les sorciers allaient jouer la carte de la sensibilité. Ils ne savaient toujours pas tout sur Harry si ce n'est que son nom n'était pas James, qu'il est un sorcier et qu'il doit vraiment être important pour ces gens, sinon ils ne seraient ici à tâcher de le convaincre de revenir, tandis que Harry, lui, désir tout le contraire.

_-_ Potter, soigner votre langage, finit par ordonner Rogue.

_- _Oh, vous la ferme, s'exclama Harry à Rogue avant de se tourner vers Dumbuldore. Vous croyez que je ne vois pas clair dans votre petit jeu. En gros, vous me demander entre rester ici, mais avoir tout les morts, que Voldemort tuera, sur ma conscience ou de venir avec vous, mais de tuer ou de me faire tuer. C'est un choix injuste!

Et comme les Oceans s'y attendaient, Harry quitta la chambre, pour aller lui seul sait où : s'isoler. Les sorcier tentèrent de l'arrêter, sauf Malfoy bien sûr, mais Linus les arrêta :

_- _N'y pensez même pas.

_-_ C'est sa manière de réagir quand les choses ne tournent pas comme il le veut, expliqua Danny.

_-_ Il s'isole, continua Frank

_-_ Se change les idées, ajouta Roscoe

_-_ Fait le point, dit Seina.

_- _Mais finit toujours par revenir, assura Rusty.

_- Zhanxìng yonghéng zàofande gudù_ (La ténacité de l'éternel rebelle solitaire)

_-_ Wow, Yen, c'était beau ça, fit savoir Danny.

Yen inclina la tête. Mais là, Seina trouvait que ça n'allait pas assez vite.

_-_ Bon, là, moi et le blondinet on va essayer de trouver Harry.

_-_ Pourquoi, demanda le blondinet en question et Danny.

_-_ Au cas où, expliqua simplement Seina avec un regard mystérieux.

Comme il n'y avait aucune protestation, Seina se leva et prit Draco de force, alors que ce dernier lançait des appels à l'aide muet à son cher prof de Potion. Avant que Seina ne ferme la porte de la chambre d'un coup sec, Draco entendit un des Oceans assurer :

_-_ Ne vous en faites pas, Seina ne mord pas. Le pire qu'il puisse arrivé c'est qu'il devient comme elle.

_- C'est justement ce qui me fait peur_, pensa amèrement Draco qui se défit de la poigne de Seina d'un geste brusque.

_- _Alors, demanda simplement Draco. Pourquoi on doit chercher Saint Potter et pire encore, pourquoi moi! Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider à retrouver ton chemin, demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

_-_ Pour sa sécurité, répondit simplement Seina alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond du couloir vers les escaliers de secours.

_-_ Vous venez de nous dire qu'il revient toujours, fit-il remarquer.

_-_ C'est vrai, mais disons qu'on a délibérément oublié de vous dire qu'il se passe toujours des trucs assez étranges quand il s'en va. Soit il tombe dans les pommes, soit il nous fait le truc de l'exorciste avec la voix freak et les « _Vous allez tous mourir _». C'est assez épeurant.

Draco resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à monter les marches, on entendait leurs lourds pas qui résonnaient comme un écho lointain. Seina ralentit volontairement le rythme, pour discuter encore avec Draco.

_-_ C'est quoi le truc de mange-la-mort que tu n'es pas, voulu-t-elle savoir.

_-_ Mangemort, répéta Draco avec un soupir. C'est les fidèles de Voldemort et mon père en était un et je devais en devenir un… Mais…

_- _Mais tu ne voulais pas suivre les traces de ton père, préférant vivre une vie que tu aurais choisit et non un autre, compléta-t-elle. L'histoire classique.

_-_ Comment tu sais que Potter est monté par là, demanda finalement Draco qui commençait à être un peu essouflé.

_-_ Intuition féminine, répondit Seina comme si c'était l'évidence même.

_-_ Pourquoi j'ai posé cette question, marmonna Draco.

_-_ Pourquoi, en effet, approuva sa « camarade ».

Le reste de l'ascension se passa dans le silence, si ce n'est que du souffle bruyant des deux personnes. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en haut, devant une porte où il y avait un pancarte rouge écrit : _Danger ne pas ouvrir, barrure automatique. _

Mais la porte était entrouverte, signe que quelqu'un l'avait ouverte et que cette personne se fichait bien de l'avertissement. Seina fit un petit sourire victorieux à Draco qui s'obstinait à ne pas la regarder.

Sans un mot, le jeune sorcier s'avança, mais lorsqu'il constata que Seina ne le suivait pas, il s'arrêta et se retourna.

_-_ Alors, tu te bouges!

_- _Non.

Cette réponse si simple prit Draco un peut par derrière.

_-_ Co-Comment ça tu ne viens pas!

_-_ Si la porte de ferme, on est coincé ici et disons que ce n'est pas vraiment mon trip, expliqua-t-elle.

_-_ Je suis sorcier je te rappelle! Je n'ai qu'a lancé un simple sort de première année et hop! La porte sera déverrouillée! Tu viens oui ou mer…

_-_ Hé, on ne jure pas devant une dame, le coupa Seina. Et puis, je ne suis peut être pas une sorcière, mais j'en déduit que pour utiliser ton sort de déverrouillage, il faut un verrou, or sur cette porte il n'y en a pas. C'est une porte magnétisée et pour ce type de porte, il faut du matériel électronique de professionnel mollu.

- Moldu, corrigea Draco

_- _Peu importe, j'ai raison, alors toi tu bouges ton cul… Qui est en passant très joli, ajouta Seina en se tordant le cou pour admirer ledit cul. Et tu vas voir Harry. Compris!

Sachant qu'il serait impossible de discuter avec elle, Draco ferma sa gueule et obéit, en jurant intérieurement.

_- Sale connasse de moldue... Abrutit de Potter à la con! J'suis à des kilomètres de chez moi, dans une ville qui sent mauvais, avec des crétins moldus de la pire espèces... Pourquoi je me suis levé ce matin déjà?_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Je fais durer le plaisir, je sais. Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser du retard, parce qu'il y avait des rénovations chez nous et qu'on a été déconecté d'internet et que l'école est recommençé etc... Cela fait que j'ai eut beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse. Je sais aussi que ce chapitre est plus court, mais j'ai décidé de vous faire plus de chapitres, pour me faire pardonner et pour vous faire plaisir. J'espère que vous aimez cela. _

_Et aussi une autre préçision, je ne répondrai plus à vos reviews, non parce que je ne vous aime pas (au contraire) mais parce que vous_ _êtes si nombreux à m'écrire que cela me prends plus d'une demi-heure tout faire cela. Mais, lors de mon dernier chapitre, je ferai un RAR, juste pour vous. Alors j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et que vous aller me pardonner._

_L.Oceans_

_Bisous - xxxxxxx -_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer:** Aucun de ces personnages ne sont à moi. L'univers de Harry Potter provient de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling (même si je suis sûre que j'aurai pu faire tout aussi bien qu'elle… Elle m'a juste devancé, lol). L'inconnu de Las Vegas (Oceans Eleven de sa version original) provient de l'imagination Lewis Milestone, mais sans Steven Soderbergh, qui a fait le remake avec Georges Clooney, je n'aurai jamais cliqué sur ce film. Le seul personnage qui est tiré de mon imagination est Seina Pia Caldwell. L'intrigue est aussi de mon cru.

**P.S.: **Très important, cette fic ne parle pas du tome 6 d'Harry Potter. Si vous vous y attendiez, alors rebroussez chemin. Je répète, je ne parle ABSOLUMENT PAS du TOME 6 d'Harry Potter. Alors personne ne vient me faire chier avec ça. Je vous avertit d'avance.

**Auteur :** L. Oceans

**Titre :** Harry Oceans

**Chapitre 11 : Négocier**

_- Peu importe, j'ai raison, alors toi tu bouges ton cul… Qui est en passant très joli, ajouta Seina en se tordant le cou pour admirer ledit cul. Et tu vas voir Harry. Compris!_

_Sachant qu'il serait impossible de discuter avec elle, Draco ferma sa gueule et obéit, en jurant intérieurement._

_- Sale connasse de moldue... Abrutit de Potter à la con! J'suis à des kilomètres de chez moi, dans une ville qui sent mauvais, avec des crétins moldus de la pire espèces... Pourquoi je me suis levé ce matin déjà?_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Draco marcha tranquillement sur le toit. Il ne voulait pas donner à Potter l'impression qu'il était important… du moins, encore plus que d'habitude. Et puis un Malfoy ne coura jamais après un Potter, même si sa vie en dépendait.

Dans une extrémité du toit, dans un coin, le blond trouva Harry, qui fixait le vide. Il semblait ailleurs et Draco sentit une énorme vulnérabilité saisir son rival… enfin bref, ancien rival.

- Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'attirer l'attention hein Potter, lança Draco de sa voix traînante en se positionnant devant le brun.

- Et toi tu ne peux t'empêcher de me le faire si gentiment remarquer Malfoy, répliqua Harry.

- Je ne rate jamais une occasion de te descendre Potty.

- Et bien je ne raterais pas l'occasion de te dire que peu importe ce que tu diras dans ton pathétique discours, je ne reviendrai pas.

- Pathétique, répéta lentement Draco en baissant la tête pour faire mine de réfléchir. Il est vrai pour ce qui est de pathétisisme, tu en connais en rayon.

- C'est pathétisme et non pathétisisme, corrigea Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu bouge ton cul de survivant et que tu te ramène à Poudlard, pour que Dumbuldore arrête de nous envoyer aux quatres coins du globe pour te retrouver! Y'en a marre bordel, Potter, arrête donc de faire ton martyre et magne-toi!

- Je ne reviendrais pas, s'écria Harry en se relevant brusquement.

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent du regard.

- Tu viens, reprit Draco.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi!

- Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais une obligation, remarqua le blond. Au cas où tu serais assez bête pour le croire, même si tu beugles, hurles et tout le tralala, Dumbuldore te ramèneras. Tu es le survivant!

Harry eut un rire démentiel et poussa Draco. Le blond était un peu déstabilisé, jamais il n'avait vu Potter agir de la sorte.

- Justement, s'exclama Harry. Je suis le survivant! Juste le bordel de putain de survivant et rien d'autre! Mais tu vois Malfoy, continua Harry en agrippant Draco par son colet, je suis le premier à ne pas comprendre pourquoi JE suis LE survivant! Avoue que quand on y pense, je n'ai rien fait du tout! Comment un bébé peut avoir terrassé le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne? C'est pas moi qui l'ai détruit, je n'était qu'un gosse même pas capable de parler, alors comment! COMMENT, cria-t-il alors que des larmes perlèrent dans le coin de ses yeux.

Draco ne répondit pas, Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et même si le brun n'était pas reparti dans sa tirade, qu'aurait-il pu répondre.

- Je vais te le dire, révéla Harry. C'est parce que ma mère s'est sacrifiée. C'est son amour. Mais ça tout le monde la sait, mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que j'aurai voulu mourir moi aussi! Elle pensait bien faire, mais elle n'a fait que me gâcher la vie! Comme tout ceux qui se sont sacrifiés aussi!

- Tu délires Potter, lâcha Draco.

- Non, mon esprit n'a jamais été aussi éveillé, répliqua-t-il. Penses-y Malfoy … Mes amis… Mon parrain, Remus, les Weasley, tous les autres qui ont donné leur vie pour la mienne… Comme si ma vie valait plus que la leur, alors que c'est faux. Je ne vaux rien Draco…

Harry relâcha le col du blond et s'effondra sur le sol. Il ne pleurait pas, il avait encore assez de dignité pour ne pas pleurer devant Malfoy, mais disons que sa vue était largement embrouillée. Draco, lui, était étonné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Potter… Et est-ce qu'il venait de l'appeler Draco?

- Je dois sauver le monde, reprit finalement Harry. Mais je ne sais même pas comment faire et… et je ne veux pas tuer… J'suis pas un meurtrier, je ne veux pas, même si j'en rêves chaque nuit… J'ai juste 17 ans bordel. On m'a tellement confiner vers la voie du survivant que lorsque j'en aurai fini avec Voldemort, si jamais je survie, je ne saurais pas quoi faire. Je ne suis pas capable de m'imaginer dans 5 ans ou même dans un mois.

- Et ici, tu peux?

- Disons que c'est plus simple ici oui, avoua Harry. Pas de survivant, de Voldemort ou de guerre, juste la simple loi de la rue. Ici, je suis juste Harry ou le Chat, mais il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai un certain anonymat qui ne me déplait pas trop.

- Dire que je croyais que tu aimais ça avoir une horde de fans, sourit Draco pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Bah, je te les piquais toutes, tu me faisais pitié, rétorqua gentiment Harry pour rigoler.

- De nous deux, tu fais le plus pitié Harry, déclara Draco.

- Tu m'as appelé Harry ou mes oreilles font défauts, s'étonna-t-il.

- J'ai pensé la même chose lorsque tu m'as appelé Draco.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, avec un sourire.

- Tu sais, on aurais pu être ami sans cette guerre et toutes cette rivalité, lâcha Harry après un silence.

- Ouais, sans doute… J'dois avouer que depuis quelques heures, j'trouve que tu fais assez serpentard.

- Et toi griffondor, ajouta Harry.

Draco eut une mine horrifiée.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'insulter à ce point là Potty!

- Hé!

Et comme dans une bagarre entre deux vieux amis, les deux sorciers se battirent gentiment, jusqu'à ce que Draco, rendu sur Harry, le bloque.

- Tu sais Potty, j'te comprends.

- Ah oui, demanda sceptiquement le brun en haussant un sourcil.

- Hum, hum, approuva le blond. Mais même si je te comprends et que je voudrais te laisser dans ta vie de rêve, Dumbuldore ne le voudras pas. Tu sais, même s'il radote et qu'il peut te paraître chiant, il tient à toi et s'est fait beaucoup de soucis.

- Ouais, le survivant et tout…

- Non, il s'est fait du soucis pour Harry. Pour toi… Je crois qu'il te serait possible d'avoir un arrangement, si tu écoutais son point et qu'il écoutait le tien.

Harry regarda intensément Draco. Il n'avait pas tort.

- Ah, s'exclama une voix féminine un peu plus loin. Je savais que vous étiez pas net vous deux!

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers Seina, qui les regardait avec un air lubrique et amusé.

- Seina, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, demanda Harry.

- C'est bon, je ne vous dérangerai plus dans vos ébats.

- Prends pas tes fantasmes pour des réalités, déclara Harry en roulant des yeux.

- Et comment ça se fait que tu sois là, alors que tu devais tenir la porte, demanda Draco.

- Je les laissé entrouverte avec une de mes chaussures, expliqua-t-elle en montrant un de ses pieds dénudé. Vous savez, vous formez vraiment un merveilleux couple, dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

- Elle est toujours comme ça, demanda Draco en se relevant.

- Non, habituellement, elle est pire, avoua Harry en se relevant à son tour.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant Potty?

Négocier un arrangement… Je n'ai pas bien le choix….

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

_Voilà, désolée de l'attente et de mon absence… un long syndrome de la page blanche… on me pardonne? Pitié! Il ne reste qu'un chapitre en plus, alors on ne me boude pas s'il vous plaît! Oh et vous avez peut être vu ma nouvelle fic coécrit avec Annie Augsont. Ne vous inquiété pas, elle va me pousser assez dans le cul et celle-là sera complété, je vous le promets. Pour les autres… on verra, qui sait!_

_L.Oceans_


	14. Lettres

**Disclamer:** Aucun de ces personnages ne sont à moi. L'univers de Harry Potter provient de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling (même si je suis sûre que j'aurai pu faire tout aussi bien qu'elle… Elle m'a juste devancé, lol). L'inconnu de Las Vegas (Oceans Eleven de sa version original) provient de l'imagination Lewis Milestone, mais sans Steven Soderbergh, qui a fait le remake avec Georges Clooney, je n'aurai jamais cliqué sur ce film. Le seul personnage qui est tiré de mon imagination est Seina Pia Caldwell. L'intrigue est aussi de mon cru.

**P.S.: **Très important, cette fic ne parle pas du tome 6 d'Harry Potter. Si vous vous y attendiez, alors rebroussez chemin. Je répète, je ne parle ABSOLUMENT PAS du TOME 6 d'Harry Potter. Alors personne ne vient me faire chier avec ça. Je vous avertit d'avance.

**Auteur :** L. Oceans

**Titre :** Harry Oceans

**Chapitre 12** : Lettres

_Cher Dumbuldore,_

_Si vous avez reçu cette lettre, c'est que Voldemort a été détruit. Techniquement, vous devriez la recevoir quelques heures après sa défaite par Hedwige. Je suis mort, si vous vous posez la question, car j'ai écrit cette lettre juste avant le combat au cas où je ne sois plus dans l'état de communiquer._

_Mais peu importe, car tel que convenu dans notre arrangement, je suis mort, même si je survie. Je n'ai pas fait de testament, mais vous m'avez assurer de suivre toutes mes volontés, alors les voici;_

_Premièrement, je voudrais que la moitié de l'argent qui se trouve dans mon compte soit versé à Saint-Mangouste, pour que les docteurs puissent avoir assez de financements pour peut être trouvé un moyen de sauver Rémus et les autres victimes de Voldemort._

_Deuxièmement, l'autre partie de mon compte sera versé aux familles qui ont été atteintes par les ravages de Voldemort. Ce risque d'être peu, mais je tiens à me faire pardonner, ne serais-ce que pour un instant._

_Troisièmement, je souhaite que vous mettiez la moitié de mes cendres à côté de la tombe de Sirius et l'autre moitié à côté de celle des Weasley, si vous retrouvez mon corps. Sinon, plantez simplement une croix à côté de chaque pierre tombale, je ne veux pas une grande éloge funèbre, je ne la mérite pas. _

_J'espère que vous respecterez mes dernières volontés et sachez que… Que je ne vous en veux pas. Mais le pardon ne veut pas dire qu'on oublie professeur, sachez-le. Néanmoins, je vous souhaite la meilleure des chances pour le futur. J'ai foi que vous saurez bien reconstruire le « nouveau-monde ». Veillez bien sur tout le monde._

_Cordialement, _

_Harry James Potter_

_Le Chat_

_P.S. J'aimerai que vous confiez mon chat noir à mes amis américains. Ils sauront bien prendre soin de lui. Mon chat se trouvera chez moi. Merci encore._

Dumbuldore posa tristement la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. D'un air lourd et las, il se dirigea vers sa cheminée et appela Rogue, afin qu'ils puissent rendre honneurs aux dernières volontés de leur héros et sauveur.

_7777777777777777777777777777_

_Cher Draco,_

_J'espère que le combat ne t'a pas été trop exigeant. J'espère aussi que la mort de ton père ne te hantera pas jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. C'était toi ou lui et tu vaux plus que lui, sache-le, je te le dit de bon cœur. _

_Je sais que tu seras sans doute frustré que je n'ai même pas eu la gentillesse de venir te saluer en personne, mais je devais partir, vois-tu. _

_Avec Dumbuldore, j'avais convenue de me faire passer pour mort une fois la défaite de Voldemort. Mais pour ce faire, je devais aussi me faire croire mort à Dumbuldore sinon, qui sais ce qui aurait pu arriver. _

_Dans tout les cas, je t'avertis, tu es le seul à me savoir encore en vie et je compte sur ta discrétion. Je te fais assez confiance maintenant, mais gare à toi si j'apprends que tu m'as cafté. _

_Si je t'écris, c'est que j'aimerai que tu prennes soin de Black Eye et Hedwige, parce que là où je vais, je ne peux les amener avec moi. Je sais que tu en prendras soin et je te le confie aussi parce qu'il t'adore. Blackie se trouve à la boutique d'animaux magiques sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai fait une commande à ton nom, dis seulement à la vendeuse que tu viens chercher le colis pour M. Malfoy et elle te remettra Black Eye. N'oublie pas, il déteste la viande rouge._

_Pour Hedwige, je lui ai ordonné de rester avec toi après qu'elle t'ait donné la lettre. Elle sera peut être un peu grincheuse, mais soit patient et tout ira bien._

_Et je crois que c'est tout. _

_Merci d'avance et j'espère que tu seras heureux._

_Ton ami_

_Harry_

_P.S. N'essaye pas de me retrouver… tu auras un peu de difficulté. Disons que je change totalement d'image. Ne cherche pas à comprendre._

_7777777777777777777777777_

-_ …et dans ses dernières volontés, Harry voulait que son chat vous soit confié. Prenez en soin et encore milles fois désolé de vous apprendre la triste nouvelle ainsi. Cordialement, Albus Dumbuldore…_

Danny finissait de lire la funeste lettre au Oceans. Leur p'tit Harry était mort… Seina pleurait à chaude larmes, tout comme Tess, tandis que les autres, trop orgueilleux pour pleurer, refoulaient leurs larmes, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux pleins d'eau.

Rusty caressait négligemment le chat d'Harry sur ses genoux. Ce dernier ronronnait, comme s'il ne connaissait pas le triste sort qui avait été réservé à son maître.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, demanda Roscoe.

- On le garde, répondit aussitôt Danny. C'est la dernière volonté de Harry bon sang!

- J'suis allergique aux chats, fit savoir Frank.

- Ta gueule Frank, on le garde. On t'achètera des médicaments, répliqua Rusty.

Yen se mit à baragouiner un truc.

- Non, Yen, c'est pas écris le nom du chat, répondit Danny en relisant rapidement la lettre.

- Black Eye, répondit Seina qui semblait avoir repris le dessus. Il me l'avait déjà dit…

- J'crois pas que le chat s'offenserait si on le rebaptisait, déclara Linus.

- Et tu l'appellerais comment?

- Harry… Ça serait la moindre des choses.

_- Ouais… Harry, quel drôle de coïncidence. Moi qui voulait tout repartir sur une nouvelle base…Bah, il faudra s'y faire, ça aurait pu être pire. _

Et sous la mine dépité Oceans, le petit chat tout noir aux yeux verts ronronnait, avec ce qui ressemblait, si on regardait très attentivement, à un sourire… Mais les chats ne sourient pas…

_7777777777777777777777_

_Voilà, c'est fini…._

_Non, on ne tue pas l'auteur, on repose ses fusils ses couteaux, s'il vous plaît!_

_Alors, j'espère que la fin vous a plu!_

_Je sais que c'est triste lorsqu'on fini une fic, mais bon, consolez-vous, il reste toujours Five Brothers. Allez, souriez, la vie est belle et le printemps est revenu!_

_Alors à bientôt et_

_MERCI À TOUS MES FIDÈLES LECTEURS ET LECTRICES!_

_JE VOUS AIME!_

_L.Oceans_


End file.
